


Living with Insomnia

by tactical_nuclear_penguin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Chronic Pain, Dad Friend, F/M, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Pre-Roadtrip, Recreational Drug Use, Sickfic, Teen Angst, Texting, Underage Drinking, Vague Gay, actual magical dogs, and I don't mean daddy don't make it weird, bad teenage decisions, just a couple of guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactical_nuclear_penguin/pseuds/tactical_nuclear_penguin
Summary: A series of one-shots in no particular order of pre-road-trip life within Insomnia.Related fics of mine:During-Game Fic|10 Year Gap Fic|Post-Game Fic





	1. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at some point after Noct moved out into his own apartment.
> 
> Perspectives: Prompto, Noctis, Prompto

Prompto woke with a smile - mind instantly falling into the _awesome_ reality that was his life. It was _vacation time_. They got an _entire week_ off. And even better, Noct had offered to let him just crash at his apartment the _entire time_ because ‘it’s not like you have anything else to do anyway.’ Which...yeah, sounded kinda bad. But honestly it was the truth.

Wasn’t like his parents would miss him anyway.

Stretching his neck to force out a kink from sleeping weird, he glanced over to find Noct...right up against him. Like a little kitten seeking warmth. After a super-duper brief talk on where Prompto should actually sleep during this epic-bro-a-thon, it was decided he should just crash in Noct’s bed. It had happened before; normally on accident. Staying up too late while watching or playing something, and ending up in a snuggle-pile. Of course, he learned to never _call it that_ in front of Noct. For _whatever_ reason he always denied it. Well, not denied it, so much as ‘don’t call it that’.

Noct grunted quietly; an arm that was half draped over Prompto’s side tightening as he burrowed his head between his shoulders. His serious lack in ability to actually wake up, was actually kinda impressive. Made Prompto almost feel like a morning person.

Not wanting to move to disturb sleeping beauty, his eyes moved to the window. He couldn’t exactly see _through_ it at the moment, thanks to his contacts not being anywhere near his eyes - but could still see the dull grey color of the sky. There was a soft _tink tink_ and little out-of-focus-vague-circle-shapes forming on the glass.

“Is it...raining?” a muffled voice came from behind him, causing Prompto to laugh under his breath.  
“Yeah, buddy. I’m sorta-kinda blind right now but...yeah. Think so.”

A low groan came from the muffled lump, as the blanket was suddenly pulled up higher - causing Prompto to glance over his shoulder. Noct was now just a lump fully covered by a blanket. Adorable.

“It...can’t get us in here, dude,” Prompto’s voice quiet, “Plus the shiz we wanna do today is all indoors. It’s no biggie.”

Noct didn’t reply...meaning he was either frowning or back asleep.

Possibly both.

* * *

Noct carefully pulled on a fresh set of clothes for the day; beyond irritated it was raining. Weather report said that it would be clear. Why couldn’t it just be clear?

Pulling the hood of his jacket up, he walked into the living room - finding Prompto lounging on his couch, reading something on his phone.

“Weather report says it’s gonna rain all day, bro” he frowned, yawning, “Still leaves...like almost everything we wanted to do.”  
“We’re staying in.”  
“Oh...alright.”

He could feel Prompto’s eyes on him as he flopped onto the couch next to him - wincing slightly.

“Just...say it,” Noct not even bothering to cast him a side-glance.  
“So...what’s up with you and rain?”  
“Nothing.”  
“...Right, right.”

Noct grabbed the remote to the TV and flipped it on - propping his feet up on the coffee table. Prompto was...still watching him. Great. Lifting a hand, he rubbed his own shoulder slightly - eyes fixed on the commercial for some weird new blender.

“It’s just that--” Prompto began, making a slight motion with his hand.

Noct sighed, attempting to not roll his eyes. It was a habit that Ignis was trying to shake him of because it wasn’t ‘Princely’. 

“You do this...every time it rains, bro.”  
“Do what?”  
“Like...shutdown.”  
“Shut...down?” Noct glanced over, brows pinching together.  
“Eh...nevermind,” Prompto made a motion with his hand, propping his own feet up on the coffee table.

* * *

Sleepy days he did not mind like...at all. In fact, they were kinda nice after the screaming hellscape that was school. But...something was always _up_ with Noct when it rained. Like even when Prompto didn’t press to actually try to _do something_ , he sort of got...grouchy. Not that he was exactly bursting with sunshine typically. But this was a special brand of prickly that always caught him off-guard.

Noct peeled himself off the couch - before limping off to the bathroom. 

Pulling out his phone, he queued up a new group message.

> PROMPTO: okay guys  
>  PROMPTO: what’s the deal with noct and rain  
>  PROMPTO: will he melt  
>  PROMPTO: i must know  
>  IGGY: Who is this? Who gave you this number?  
>  THE GLADIATOR: it’s prompto, iggy  
>  IGGY: Ah, I see.  
>  PROMPTO: so  
>  PROMPTO: anybody gonna  
>  PROMPTO: tell me or  
>  IGGY: If you are curious, perhaps you should ask the Prince yourself?  
>  THE GLADIATOR: ahahaha burnnnnnn  
>  PROMPTO: that’s not even a burn  
>  PROMPTO: IM TRYING TO BE A HELPFUL FRIEND  
>  PROMPTO: :(  
>  _**IGGY** has left the group_  
> 

“Seriously…?” Prompto whispered, as Noct came back into the room; his limp...way, way, _way_ worse than normal.

“You...feelin’ alright dude?”  
“I’m fine.”

Noct then leaned against him as they continued to watch TV - hood still pulled up over his typically perfectly styled hair; fingers idly rubbing his own shoulder.

Oh… _Oh_.

The weather made his already kinda achy body hurt more. That...that made a ton of sense, and honestly he felt stupid for not thinking of it before. Explained why he didn’t want to go out, and why he basically turned into a couch potato any time the weather acted up. He even sometimes ducked out of school when the weather was bad.

It’s cuz he hurt.

_Well now he felt guilty._

...If his theory was right, of course. Noct typically rubbed his shoulder and walked with a limp. A brace seemed to randomly appear and disappear on his left wrist, too. While he was apparently _way_ more functional then he was when the _thing_ happened...the signs were there. Sort of hard to miss.

Curious if his theory was right, Prompto decided to follow it through.

“Here dude, let me,” he offered, shifting slightly to try to rub Noct’s shoulder himself. As his fingers pressed against the shoulder of his sweatshirt, the Princely one hissed and pulled away - shooting Prompto a rather heated glare.

“Oh...sorry.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to...I just...sorry,” Prompto shook his head, annoyed with his _need_ to help which...just really did the opposite.

“It’s...fine. Just hurts.”  
“You...don’t have to answer this dude, but it’s the weather isn’t it?”

Noct watched him for a moment, before his eyes fell - a silent nod, “...Yeah. When it rains, my old injuries kinda...”  
“That...really sucks, bro.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Is there like...a right way to rub it? I mean...you are without hurting yourself. Wow that sounded sexual.”

Noct laughed under his breath, before shrugging, “I...dunno. Just...less hard.”  
“Like,” Prompto reached over and tried again - putting the faintest pressure with his fingertips against the curve between Noct’s neck and shoulder.  
“A...bit harder. Not much.”  
“How’s,” he added a bit more pressure, “This?”

Noct’s eyes fell shut - brows pinching together, yet he said nothing.

“...Good?” Prompto asked, getting a nod from Noct, “Cool.”

Noct resettled against him as he rubbed his shoulder - silently surfing the channels for something to watch.

“There’s...nothing on,” Noct frowned, glaring at the TV.  
“Daytime TV, bro.”  
“Uhg…” he sighed, falling onto Prompto’s lap - left shoulder still remaining in reach, “But it’s the _weekend_ ,” he whined - grabbing a pillow to slide under his head.

“We could...watch a movie? Play a game? Stream something from the interwebs?” Prompto suggested - grabbing a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch, to pull over Noct. He was normally cold anyway.

“Mmmm...game.”  
“What game?”  
“Dunno.”  
“Helpful _and_ insightful,” Prompto adjusted his hand slightly - following some tightness in the muscle up Noct’s neck - getting a small sound from his bff; head leaning forward to allow him easier access. 

The future King of Lucis was literally a blob on his lap.

Something suddenly shifted in his back - causing a faint _pop_ \- Prompto’s hand to shooting back, “Uh…was that--”  
“Just my back, being my back.”  
“Did...that hurt? Are you dying?”  
“No.”  
“O-okay then. Just...wanted to make sure.”  
“It just...does that sometimes.”  
“Sounds fun.”  
“Yup. Super fun,” Noct agreed, pulling out his phone - more faint sounds falling from him, as Prompto’s hand continued to move further up his neck.

It was sort of...endearing, with an underlying layer of sad. Like most things Noct.

“Hey Prompto?”  
“Yeah, buddy?”  
“...Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the banter where they talk about how Noct used to be 100% useless when it rained.


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the Brotherhood episode where Noct and Iris meet, and before he and Prompto become friends. So everyone is pretty dang young.
> 
> Perspectives: Noctis, Ignis (jumps around)

Noctis sat within his bedroom - chin on his knees as he stared out the window. He had a bunch of homework he should have been doing, but couldn’t concentrate. The work was spread out at the foot of his bed - notebook, calculator, pencil, and highlighters strewn about. He’d...try again later. Or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow.

He would have been _fine_ if his dad hadn’t yelled at him. Noct hadn’t even done anything wrong. Just...been a little late to a dinner thing his dad made him go to, then wasn’t super talkative to the guests. He was the only kid there, anyway. Wasn’t like he had anything he could really talk to them about. Most of them just said weird stuff about him being able to walk again. How his limp wasn’t _that_ noticeable. So he just hung out near the window, watching some birds outside. Apparently that wasn’t _acceptable_ behavior. 

Muttering under his breath, he shoved himself off the bed and moved towards the window. If his dad was gonna be like _that_ , he’d be like _this_. The door creaked as Noct slid up the window - causing him to freeze in place.

Ignis stood in his doorway with a tired look on his face, “Good evening, your highness.”  
“Uh...hey,” Noct remained in place, not really sure whether he should just go for it or give up.  
“Did you finish with your studies?”  
“...No.”  
“And now you’re slipping out?”  
“That’s the plan.”  
“...I’ll get my coat.”

* * *

Noct walked beside Iggy with his hood covering his features, as they moved down the side of a river that cut through the city. He...honestly didn’t really have any master plan once he was out of his room, other than _get out_.

“...Why did you come?” Noctis asked, glancing over at Ignis.  
“I can hardly have you leaving the palace unsupervised,” his tone neutral, as he glanced over at Noct.  
“Why didn’t you try to stop me?”  
“Because the effort would have been fruitless. Even if I were to attempt to talk you out of it, you simply would have left as soon as I exited your room, correct?”  
“...Yeah, probably.”  
“Is...everything alright?” a bit of hesitation in his voice, as he slid his glasses up his nose.  
“Yeah. I’m fine.”  
“Simply wished to take a walk?”  
“Yup.”  
“Well...whenever you feel comfortable to discuss it,” he nudged Noct’s side slightly, “I am here.”

Noct pulled his hood further over his features. He hated how Specs was always able to see through whatever he was feeling. Was it so hard to understand that sometimes he just _didn’t want to talk about it?_ If he wanted to talk about it, he would have. Bringing it up...just made it weird. Now he felt like he had to, even though he didn’t want to.

Maybe that was the idea.

“The King yelled at me,” his tone flat - words carefully chosen.  
“Ah. I see. In regards to what, may I ask?”  
“The usual ‘never good enough’, speech,” his tone growing a bit bitter, “Party earlier didn’t help.”  
“Wasn’t a fan of your behavior, I imagine?”  
“Nope.”

Iggy nodded, sliding his hands into the pockets of his coat.

“That party...was rather dull, wasn’t it?” a small smile pulling at Ignis’ features - causing Noct’s brow to furrow. He...hadn’t expected him to say that.

“Yeah.”  
“What did you think of the food?”  
“Didn’t have any.”  
“A touch too garish for your taste?”  
“Yup.”  
“You must be quite famished, I imagine?”  
“Starving.”

* * *

Typically he didn’t...encourage such behavior, and yet this felt quite necessary...even if the food was less than _preferable._ The Prince’s state of mind, however, was rather important. Since...the accident, and specifically the Empire’s rather violent seizing of Tenebrae, there had been a notable decline in his enthusiasm for the most basic of things. What had been once a child full of wonder and excitement, now barely would respond to...anything. There was even a point when young Noctis could have been considered _chatty_ ; now getting more than a single syllable response from the boy was rare.

Ignis was rather aware of the King’s...frustrations with the young Prince, which occasionally came out poorly. Neither were the best at expressing their emotions.

Noctis sat across from Ignis at the fast food establishment, eating a burger and fries. A small pile of everything that could possibly considered healthy on the burger, sitting just to its side. Ignis simply had some chicken strips. 

“Enjoying your food?” he asked, as Noctis stuffed far too many fries in his mouth. He nodded in response - eyes still not lifting to meet Ignis’. 

Glancing down at his phone, he scrolled through a few missed messages, before bringing up a new text.

> IGNIS: The Prince is presently in my care, outside of the palace.  
>  GLADIOLUS: he acting up again?  
>  IGNIS: He had a rather nasty argument with his father.  
>  IGNIS: I caught him attempting to slip out unsupervised.  
>  GLADIOLUS: so you joined him?  
>  IGNIS: It felt safest.  
>  GLADIOLUS: he’ll have ur head for this  
>  IGNIS: I’m...aware.  
>  GLADIOLUS: want any company?  
>  GLADIOLUS: i have tomorrow off anyway  
>  GLADIOLUS: think iris could cheer him up?  
>  IGNIS: I’m unsure.  
>  IGNIS: I think he’d be displeased of me...telling on him.  
>  GLADIOLUS: Might be worth a shot?  
>  GLADIOLUS: what’s he doing anyway?  
>  GLADIOLUS: brooding?  
>  GLADIOLUS: crying?  
>  GLADIOLUS: not talking?  
>  GLADIOLUS: or d - all the above  
>  IGNIS: Mostly, he is brooding.  
>  IGNIS: I can tell he’s rather upset.  
>  IGNIS: The King rose his voice at him after he was a touch distant at the party earlier.  
>  IGNIS: Which I personally disagree with.  
>  IGNIS: Though it is hardly my place.  
>  IGNIS: But, you are aware of how similar they are.  
>  GLADIOLUS: yeah.  
>  GLADIOLUS: im grabbing iris and heading over to…  
>  GLADIOLUS: where you guys at?  
>  IGNIS: The fast food establishment just next to the sushi place on Third Street.  
>  IGNIS: I cannot remember the name.  
>  GLADIOLUS: iggy look at literally any surface in there  
>  GLADIOLUS: cuz there’s like three  
>  IGNIS: Happy Burger.  
>  GLADIOLUS: ahahahahaha man  
>  GLADIOLUS: you in that place?  
>  GLADIOLUS: im definitely coming now  
>  GLADIOLUS: we’ll be there in like...5-10  
>  GLADIOLUS: iris is excited  
>  IGNIS: Shall I inform the Prince?  
>  IGNIS: Or keep it a surprise?  
>  GLADIOLUS: might as well tell him  
>  IGNIS: See you soon.  
>  IGNIS: Thank you.

Ignis sighed, eyes rising to find Noctis watching him while chewing a fry.

“...Who are you texting?” his voice suspicious.  
“Gladio,” Ignis dipped a chicken-strip into some mustard, “He and his sister will be here shortly.”  
“Iris?”  
“Correct.”  
“...Why?”  
“Because they are in the area.”  
“Oh.”

He fell silent, still suspiciously watching Ignis as he ate.

* * *

Noct sat on the edge of the small bridge that went over the river. 

To his left, Iris held a rock and glanced up at Gladio on her other side. He was explaining how to skip rocks to her. She...didn’t seem to understand it. To his right, Iggy silently sat - staring up at the moon. He...hadn’t said much since Gladdy and Iris showed up.

“Are...you going to get in trouble?” Noct asked, as Iris threw a rock into the water.

It didn’t skip.

“Hmm?”  
“For coming with me.”  
“Oh. Most likely,” Ignis shrugged, before removing his glasses to clean them.

Noct nodded, always surprised how honest Iggy was with him. Most people would have lied, because it would have made him feel better. Of course he didn’t want to be the reason someone got in trouble. Yet...Ignis had told him the truth. For some stupid reason, that made him a bit happier than he was before.

“No, Iris. Like this,” Gladio picked up a rock and skipped it perfectly.

It skid over the surface of the water three times, before sinking away.

“That was so good, Gladdy!” Iris smiled, “Noct? Can you skip rocks?” she suddenly asked, pulling on his sleeve.

“Not well,” he admitted, as Gladio tossed him a rock.  
“Aw, c’mon. Show the lady how it’s done,” Gladio made throwing motion with his hand.  
“I’m...not good at it.”  
“Give it a try, your highness.”

Noct stared down at the rock, feeling its smooth surface under his fingers. Gladio had chosen a...really good rock for him to skip. It was flat and smooth. Had enough room to grip it. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back slightly, before giving it a toss.

It...sank.

An unceremonious _plop_ as it disappeared, causing Noct’s jaw to clench.

“I told you I’d suck,” his tone sharp, as he shoved himself back off the railing - feet landing on the wooden paneling of the bridge. His bad leg nearly gave out - causing Ignis to catch him by the back of the jacket, and haul him back to his feet.

“Careful.”

With a frustrated sound, he shoved away Ignis’ hand and backed away from the group, “Stop.”  
“Your highness, perhaps--”  
“Just...stop. Stop it.”  
“Noct--”  
“I’m...I just need…” the words failing before they could even properly fall off his tongue.

He felt...so stupidly angry. It was just a dumb rock. He had never been good at skipping rocks, why would he now? But there was just...something _frustrating_ about it. Yes, he knew he wasn’t good at anything. He wasn’t that smart in school. He wasn’t good at fighting. His body barely worked. He couldn’t even warp that well. It was like...he wasn’t even worthy of the royal blood in him. And he knew it. He wasn’t good enough to be a Prince, and that’s why his dad yelled at him. That’s why they gave him that stupid _special voice_ whenever he got frustrated.

He was sick of it.

Noct walked away from the bridge - multiple voices telling him not to. He didn’t care.

Having walked just down the river, Noct sat at the water’s edge. Leaning forward, he let his hand graze against the natural current of the river. Hearing footsteps, he tensed - refusing to look up. They’d just drag him back to the palace now. He clearly wasn’t going to play their games and suddenly be happy, so they’d give up.

“I like playing with the river, too,” Iris sat next to him, causing him to glance up, “It’s like it’s petting you back,” her voice quiet, as she did the same as him - sliding her fingers in the water.  
“...Yeah.”  
“Did you have a bad day?” her voice quiet - focus still on the water.  
“Sorta.”  
“That’s too bad. But it’s over now,” she smiled - eyes still on the water, “Whenever I’m sad, I just think about other things - so the bad thing seems smaller.”  
“Like what?”  
“Cats, mostly.”

Noct laughed quietly.

“I should try that.”  
“Dogs are good too. I like dogs.”  
“Me too.”  
“Which do you like better?”  
“Hmmmm,” Noct considered the question - finding a small smile remaining on his features, “I dunno.”  
“You’re a lot like a cat.”  
“Am I?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Would it be...weird if I liked cats then?”  
“No. Cuz you’re a person who likes people.”  
“Some people.”  
“Well, good,” she smiled, splashing him slightly, “Cuz I like you too.”  
“I didn’t say that included you,” he teased, finding the smile growing.  
“Nah. You like me.”  
“I do?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Cuz you’re smiling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the convos had in both ambient dialogue and in the pre-game-script-dealio talking about how Ignis would slip out with Noct to make sure his ass stays safe.
> 
> Writing young Noct is way, way too much fun, yo.


	3. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place during Noct's late teens.
> 
> Perspectives: Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, Noctis

It all started with a cough.

Prompto never thought much about coughs. Just a clearing of the throat or whatever. But like...it was clearly where all this craziness started.

It was after class, and they were headed back to Noct’s apartment, as usual. The Princely one just started hacking up a lung as soon as they got back. Prompto honestly didn’t think anything of it. Noct sometimes malfunctioned. No other real way to put it. Basically would make the computer-boot noise and need a second. 

That was three days ago.

Prompto was now wrapped in blankets, yet still shivering. Yet sweating. He had thrown up his breakfast that morning - though he wasn’t sure if that was a stomach flu thing, or maybe just too much snot in his tummy. That...happened sometimes. So, pretty much everything was terrible.

_Thanks, Noct._

Pulling out his phone, he started texting Noct.

> PROMPTO: :(  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :((  
>  PROMPTO: :(((  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :((((  
>  PROMPTO: okay this is adorable but dude  
>  PROMPTO: i’m so sick  
>  NOCT-NOCT: same  
>  PROMPTO: I KNOW  
>  PROMPTO: YOU GAVE IT TO ME  
>  NOCT-NOCT: and everyone else  
>  PROMPTO: ???  
>  NOCT-NOCT: one sec

Prompto pulled the blanket further up his body, before sliding his glasses up his nose. He really didn’t need to be wearing his glasses at the moment - he was just...like super blind without them. While he could see his phone, anything past that was sort of...a gradual fall-off of a blurry hot mess.

The phone suddenly buzzed several times in his hands, causing him to glance down from the window he was staring out of.

> NOCT-NOCT: lets just talk here ok  
>  NOCT-NOCT: im sick too.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: we know  
>  THE GLADIATOR: since you did this to us  
>  IGGY: Come now, it was hardly on purpose.  
>  IGGY: However, I do find this current situation rather...unpleasant.  
>  PROMPTO: wait...everyone is sick?  
>  NOCT-NOCT: yup.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: iris isnt somehow  
>  IGGY: She wasn’t around the Prince this weekend, fortunately.  
>  IGGY: However, we all were.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: lucky us.  
>  PROMPTO: this is what we get for all making out with noct  
>  PROMPTO: ...why did everyone get quiet  
>  PROMPTO: that was a joKE  
>  IGGY: Sometimes I wonder.  
>  PROMPTO: be gentle iggy  
>  PROMPTO: i just leaned my forehead against the wall  
>  PROMPTO: and gasped with how cold it is  
>  IGGY: ...Is that supposed to mean something, Prompto?  
>  PROMPTO: THAT’S.  
>  PROMPTO: NOT.  
>  PROMPTO: NORMAL.  
>  NOCT-NOCT: blehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
>  PROMPTO: me 2 bud  
>  THE GLADIATOR: so what are everyones symptoms  
>  THE GLADIATOR: curious if we all actually have the same thing  
>  NOCT-NOCT: dying  
>  PROMPTO: bad fever, my nose is stuffy, throat feels like sandpaper  
>  PROMPTO: oh and i threw up  
>  IGGY: Minus the stomach issues, my symptoms are similar to Prompto’s.  
>  IGGY: Noctis you are not dying.  
>  NOCT-NOCT: yes i am  
>  IGGY: No need to be so dramatic.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: alright so we all have colds  
>  THE GLADIATOR: and prompto’s puking for some reason  
>  PROMPTO: i just have a sensitive tummy  
>  PROMPTO: :(  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :((  
>  PROMPTO: :(((  
>  IGGY: Not this again.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: c-c-combo breaker

Prompto laughed, before falling into a coughing fit - dropping his phone on the floor. 

He stared at it for a long while, wondering if it really was worth getting up for.

* * *

Ignis rather disliked being ill. He was a man who carried a great many responsibilities, and this rather...hindered him. Worse yet, the Prince himself was ill, and there was little he could do to assist. However, texting him seemed to be...doing something, at least. Keeping him entertained, while Noctis likely lounged in that apartment of his.

Ignis, himself, was sitting in the living room of his own apartment with a blanket draped across his lap. Tea was in hand, as a show he didn’t much care for was on the television. He mostly owned the device for the news, and little else. However, it was a welcomed distraction whenever he found himself ill. Something about...game-shows were oddly riveting when there was little else he could do of use. He had attempted reading, since he had a rather sizable backlog. However, he found it giving him a headache. 

So, game-shows it was.

His phone buzzed several more times next to him - eyes falling to the device as a little light blinked in the corner. Swiping his finger across the bottom to unlock it, he read the group messages.

> NOCTIS: someone bring me food  
>  GLADIOLUS: we’re literally the only people in insomnia you cant ask that of noct  
>  GLADIOLUS: literally  
>  GLADIOLUS: anyone else  
>  NOCTIS :(  
>  GLADIOLUS: stop bitching.  
>  NOCTIS: and start []  
>  GLADIOLUS: [] [] [] []  
>  NOCTIS: [] [] [] []  
>  GLADIOLUS: []

Ignis signed, knowing his phone didn’t have the same ‘emoji’ set as theirs. Perhaps it was time to buy a new one. He could afford it, easily. Simply hadn’t found the time to. There were always more pressing matters at hand.

> NOCTIS: ...where’s prompto  
>  NOCTIS: ???  
>  NOCTIS: i think he died  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: no im here  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: sorry i dropped my phone  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: dude i did almost die getting it tho  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: 0/10 do not recommend  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: also mayYYY  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: maybe  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: threw up again.  
>  GLADIOLUS: we didnt need to know that  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: i thought we were sharing our feelings guyz  
>  NOCTIS: no  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: listen  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: noct share all 3 of ur feelings  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: i saw u smile once i know its there  
>  NOCTIS: lies  
>  GLADIOLUS: yeah that sounds fake  
>  IGNIS: I believe you are mistaken, Prompto.  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: :(  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: man im shaking  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: is that bad  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: ???  
>  IGNIS: Well, it’s certainly not good.  
>  GLADIOLUS: are your parents home, prompto?  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: no.  
>  NOCTIS: surprise, surprise  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: kinda actually scared  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: but yes let us laugh  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: [] [] [] [] [] [] [] []

Ignis sighed, sliding his glasses up his nose. He really didn’t wish to help that...child, if he could. And yet he was linked to the Prince’s happiness at the present.

> IGNIS: Have you been keeping hydrated, Prompto?  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: like...drinking water?  
>  IGNIS: Correct. Or perhaps a sports-drink of some sort?  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: i mean i had some water this morning but i threw it up so  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: i guess not  
>  IGNIS: Attempt to get some fluids in you. The shaking is a sign of dehydration.  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: and just drinking will fix that?  
>  IGNIS: In theory, yes.  
>  IGNIS: Tell me - when you close your hands do they feel swollen?  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: yes  
>  IGNIS: It is simply dehydration.  
>  IGNIS: Rather serious dehydration, but still easily fixed.  
>  IGNIS: Attempt to get something within you, Prompto.  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: I often do []  
>  GLADIOLUS: and then he died, making a gay joke  
>  NOCTIS: a fitting death  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: i hate you all

Ignis sighed, leaning back on his couch and turned up the volume of the game-show. It would be a rather long day.

* * *

Gladio hated being sick. He was the sort of person who needed to keep moving...and he couldn’t exactly do that in this state. Iris had quarantined him to his bedroom. While his dad claimed to be ‘busy’ in the Citadel for the past few days, Gladio knew he was just crashing there to avoid catching whatever the hell he had. Didn’t blame him.

He just wished he could stop exposing Iris to it.

Next to his bed he had a tray full of assorted goodies she had left for him. A bowl of soup, cough drops, glass of water, tissues, saltines, some sort of...rub that was supposed to clear his sinuses. Even brought him a special trash can for his tissues, since his damned nose kept running.

He could survive the end of the world in this bedroom.

Gladio smirked as he watched Iggy stop hating Prompto for exactly half a second. He probably was making that _face_ like he had smelled something bad, as he texted it. Just didn’t want Noct’s best friend to randomly die, because it would upset the Prince. Gladio was also still very aware that Iggy was yet to actually save Prompto’s number in his phone. And that? Was fucking hilarious.

> PRINCE OF PAIN: nah  
>  PROMPT: i’m STRUNG OUT ON A FEVeRRrrrrr  
>  PROMPT: mb i do  
>  PRINCE OF PAIN: :O  
>  PROMPT: :OO  
>  PRINCE OF PAIN: :OOO  
>  IGGY: Why must you do that every time?  
>  PROMPT: bc we enjoy having FUN iggy  
>  PROMPT: sorry that was mean  
>  PROMPT: i owe u my life  
>  PROMPT: <3  
>  IGGY: Do not do that.  
>  PROMPT: <33333333  
>  PRINCE OF PAIN: <333333333333  
>  PROMPT: <33333333333333333333  
>  GLADIOLUS: <3333333333333333333333333  
>  IGGY: I thought you beyond this, Gladio.  
>  GLADIOLUS: nope.  
>  PROMPT: HELL YEAH GLADIOooOooO  
>  PRINCE OF PAIN: !  
>  PROMPT: im so happy.  
>  PRINCE OF PAIN: someone bring me food  
>  GLADIOLUS: this again?  
>  PRINCE OF PAIN: pls :(  
>  PROMPT: if i could walk without feeling like the world was spinning dude  
>  PROMPT: i 100% would  
>  PRINCE OF PAIN: i know  
>  PROMPT: cuz im awesome  
>  PRINCE OF PAIN: eh.  
>  PRInCE OF PAIN: ur alright  
>  PROMPT: :’(  
>  GLADIOLUS: you hurt his feelings  
>  GLADIOLUS: good  
>  PROMPT: RUDE

Gladio laughed, coughing up something that had no business being in his throat in the first place. Grabbing a tissue, he spat it out, before smacking his lips. Taking a sip of his water, he tried to get that _taste_ out, as his phone made the same sound over and over again. With a grunt, he flipped it to vibrate before blowing his nose.

“Gladio! You okay in there?” Iris asked from the hall - loitering behind his mostly closed door.  
“Yeah, I’m good.”  
“Why is your phone going off so much? Everything okay?”  
“Yeah. Just the Prince, Iggy, and Prompto complaining.”

The door creaked open as she leaned in, “About what?”  
“Keep your distance, Iris.”  
“Gladdy, if I’m going to get sick, I’m going to get sick. It’s okay!”  
“No, it’s not.”  
“So...what’s everyone complaining about?” she tilted her head to the side slightly.  
“Noct got us all sick.”  
“Wait...everyone?”  
“Yup.”  
“If Ignis is sick, who’s taking care of Noct? He’s useless when he’s not feelin’ good.”

Gladio laughed, before falling into a coughing fit and shaking his head, “No one, that I know of. If he’s really that bad off, he has an entire Citadel filled with people at his beck and call. If he’s miserable, it’s by choice.”

“I should bring him soup,” Iris put a hand on her hip, eyes falling to the ground in thought.  
“Do not.”  
“But--”  
“He got me sick.”  
“So?”  
“Uh...thought you’d be mad about that or somethin’.”  
“He didn’t do it on _purpose_ silly,” she smirked, shaking her head.  
“Still.”  
“Still, you have your _amazing_ sister to help you out, and--”  
“Don’t even think about it.”  
“Gladdy!”  
“Go do your homework, or something.”  
“I already finished it.”  
“Review it.”

* * *

Noct was dying. This was the end. His entire life had led up to this point, and this point alone. Not to push back the darkness or be the Chosen. Instead, he was going to die on his sofa while watching an infomercial about a baby food maker. Which was just...a food processor. But it had a little baby on the side of it.

His phone made overlapping sounds, as it rested under his pillow. Dragging it out, he found it was only part of the notifications.

> PROMPTO: man did i kill the chat or  
>  PROMPTO: did everyone actually die  
>  PROMPTO: guys????  
>  PROMPTO: ???????  
>  GLADIO: just seeing what happens tbh  
>  SPECS: It’s quite amusing, really.  
>  PROMPTO: why are you guys like this?

Backing out of the chat, he tapped into the other new texts. 

> PROMPTO: srsly tho  
>  PROMPTO: i may be dyin  
>  PROMPTO: but if you need food i can hit happy burger  
>  PROMPTO: i’ll probably request to die on your floor but  
>  PROMPTO: offer’s there dude  
>  PROMPTO: i know you don’t typically keep much food at your place so  
>  PROMPTO: shrugs

Backing out of that, he tapped into the next one.

> IRIS: hey noct!  
>  IRIS: I know we don’t really text ever but Gladio told me you were sick...and so is everyone else. So if you need anything, feel free to let me know. I’m not actually sick at all, and Gladio is basically fine at this point.

Noct rose a brow.

> NOCTIS: nah it’s fine  
>  NOCTIS: think i just need sleep  
> 

He stared at the screen for a moment, before adding more. 

> NOCTIS: thanks, though  
>  NOCTIS: appreciate it

Jumping back to Prompto’s convo, he sighed.

> NOCTIS: hi  
>  PROMPTO: okay good thought you died  
>  NOCTIS: nah just distracted  
>  PROMPTO: by what :O  
>  NOCTIS: iris asking basically the same thing as you  
>  PROMPTO: awwwww  
>  PROMPTO: BE NICE TO HER  
>  NOCTIS: i was  
>  PROMPTO: good  
>  PROMPTO: cuz when ur sick  
>  PROMPTO: no offense  
>  PROMPTO: but u can be kinnnnndaa  
>  NOCTIS: kinda what?  
>  PROMPTO: hmm  
>  PROMPTO: blunt?  
>  PROMPTO: so i worry for that sweet snowflake  
>  NOCTIS: ask her out already  
>  PROMPTO: uM DUDE she’s FIVE years younger than us  
>  PROMPTO: FIVE  
>  PROMPTO: + gladio would actually murder me  
>  PROMPTO: with his big beautiful hands  
>  NOCTIS: yup

Noct leaned back on the couch - eyes falling back to the TV. The baby food maker was now replaced with some sort of hair-regrowth pill. Older men kept laughing and making eyes at women half their age. 

Why were infomercials so entertaining?

Noct pulled the blanket he had dragged into the living room with him, up to his chin. Honestly he felt mostly fine at this point. His normal fatigue was doubled, though, making the most basic things just seem...too much. Though that may have just been the fact that everyone he wanted to hang out with was too sick to hang.

_Knock knock._

Eyes snapping open, Noct suddenly became very aware that he had fallen asleep. Groaning, he shoved himself to his feet and limped to the door - ignoring the fact his phone was blinking with every notification color it could have.

At his door stood Prompto. 

“Uh...hi.”  
“Hey...is,” Prompto’s voice sounding hoarse as hell.  
“What’s...up?” he ran a hand through his hair - suddenly very aware that he hadn’t...actually done anything with it. 

Prompto looked...tired. Hair hidden under a beanie he had only seen when the weather was super bad, with a hood pulled over that. Glasses. Right, he wore glasses. Noct always forgot that, somehow. Probably because he was always wearing contacts or whatever.

“I bring-ith food...ith,” he held forward a bag of Happy Burger - shaking it slightly.

“Oh,” Noct grabbed the bag, opening to see what he got. It was Noct’s typical order, “Thanks. Didn’t get any for yourself?”  
“Nah dude, my tummy’s all angry,” he patted the front of his coat, “Uh...mind if I stay for a bit, bro? I kinda feel…”  
“Sure,” Noct shrugged, stealing a fry from the bag before walking into the living room. He could hear Prompto struggling with taking off his shoes, before following him in - yawning loudly as he flopped down on the couch.

“Well,” Prompto stretched slightly, before settling in, “I hope you enjoy the food.”  
“I thought you were too sick to go out?”  
“Oh man, I totally am. That was a huge mistake. But! Anything for my best bud. Just...let me sit still for a bit.”  
“Oh...yeah, sure.”

Noct stared at his food, feeling guilt churn around in his gut slightly. Or maybe it was because he was sick. Probably both.

“You...didn’t have to get me food,” he ate another fry, watching as Prompto sank into the couch.  
“Shhhh it’s fine.”  
“You’re sick.”  
“So are you, dude.”  
“Less sick than you.”  
“Sick is sick. Is...is it really cold in here?” Prompto asked, brows pinching together.

Sighing, Noct grabbed the blanket and threw it over both of them - Prompto quick to tuck his legs under it.

“Just take it easy,” Noct’s voice quiet, as he flipped the TV to a music station.

Surprised that Prompto hadn’t fought him on it, he glanced over - finding him...asleep. Blanket pulled up to his chin - jacket still on. He was a bro-ritto. Realizing that pun came directly with hanging out with Prompto too much, Noct shook his head, grabbing his burger from the bag.

As he took a bite, he suddenly realized he hadn’t eaten in...honestly he wasn’t sure how long. Prompto probably knew that, too. He never really kept much around his apartment, most of the time. And he needed to pick stuff up, but kept putting it off. And Iggy had been sick. And it had been storming.

A faint smile pulled at his features, before he took another bite.

Hopefully Prompto felt better when he woke up.

He deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The texting/sickfic chapter you all secretly wanted without knowing it.  
> Extra long and awesome to make up for being slower this week!
> 
> Got a job on Tuesday and have been busy/dead on my feet. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARKS.  
> ily all


	4. Fishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place shortly after Noctis and Prompto became friends.  
> Perspective: Prompto

It was...sorta weird that the Prince of friggin’ Lucis was just...so down to be friends. He practically just asked to, and now they were. No gradual build. No awkward interlude. No random musical episode. Nah, he and Noct went from basically strangers, to bffs in about a week. At first it was...kinda weird. He felt like he was gonna screw it up somehow, like he did most things. After all, Prompto was just some pleb...and Noctis was the real deal. Cool, literally royalty, and always looked good. Prompto was a hot awkward mess that - despite dropping a bunch of weight - still felt...uncool, poor, and like he always looked gross.

Noct didn’t seem to mind, though.

It was...sort of surprising to realize he didn’t really have friends. There were some people he mentioned, but never really seemed to be around. And he had met Ignis! Sort of like...his butler, or something. Showed up to basically see if Noct needed anything once in awhile. Really nice dude. Did _not_ seem to care for Prompto being around, though. Which was...understandable. Prompto wasn’t anyone important, after all, and he was suddenly spending time with the Prince.

So...he got it.

The school bell went off, releasing the class for the day. Bonus points, since it was a _Friday_. Noct fell into step beside him, as they quickly booked it from the room.

“Hey,” he greeted, hitting Prompto’s arm with the back of his hand, “You busy this weekend?”  
“We both know the answer to that, bro.”  
“What? Oh...right. Well,” he paused - almost a hesitation there. Ah, something new from the Princely one, “Uh...wanna go fishing with me?”

Prompto glanced over at Noct, with a quirked brow. That like...was a joke, right? Noct was way, way too cool to go fishing. That was an old person thing. 

“Is...that like a code word, or?”  
“...Fishing?”  
“Yeah?”  
“...No.”

Still feeling like he was walking into a joke, Prompto nodded, “Uh...sure. I mean...I’m open.”  
“Cool.”  
“So...when do you wanna do this ‘fishing’ thing?” Prompto still wasn’t convinced it was actually fishing.  
“Tomorrow? Got a thing tonight.”  
“Oh...alright. Just lemme know.”  
“Will do.”

* * *

So...he actually meant fishing.

Prompto stood a few paces behind Noct - finding the guy literally sitting on the edge of a dock, near a small lake by the Citadel - fishing pole in hand. Huh. This guy really was full of surprises.

“Hey,” he greeted, “-is.”  
“Hey-is?” Noct glanced back over his shoulder, as Prompto walked to the edge of the dock to sit next to him.  
“Like...Noctis, but ‘hey’.”  
“Oh,” Noct didn’t seem to know what to make of that, as he looked through a small tackle-box off to his right.  
“Honestly, dude,” Prompto admitted, swinging his feet off the edge of the dock, “No idea you were actually into fishing.”  
“I...literally asked if you wanted to go fishing.”  
“I thought it was a code word, or somethin’.”  
“You...can go if you want.”

Noct continued to look through his tackle-box, but there was something...smaller about him. Like he was kinda leaning away and just expecting Prompto to leave or something. Didn’t exactly help that it was overcast, so they were both wearing a few extra layers then normal. Noct was not...a big dude. Well, neither was Prompto, but something about a warm jacket just made him look smaller.

“What? Hell no. I’m here, dude. Just surprised,” he shrugged, nudging Noct’s shoulder - getting a small smile from him. He hadn’t _meant_ to insult him. Just...genuinely caught off guard that this cool dude actually liked something so...ordinary. He always imagined Noct having badass interests like...fighting snakes with his bare hands or racing cars or something. This was just so...mundane.

Which...honestly made Prompto more comfortable. Noct was actually a person. Just born somewhere _very_ different then him. That was it. Still some teen who would rather be playing games than in school. And liked fishing.

He could roll with that.

“Cool,” Noct’s voice quiet, as he strung a lure at the end of his line, before casting out. He...really seemed to know what he was doing. Constantly keeping it moving like it was actually a worm or whatever. 

“So...you fish often?” Prompto asked, bringing up a knee to lean on it - relaxing slightly with the quiet. He never really knew about the lake over where they were at. He always assumed it was just...lots of trees.

“Yeah, sometimes,” a rare smile pulling at Noct’s lips, as he pulled the line in to recast; the movements practiced. Comfortable. This was Noctis letting him in...and damn, if that didn’t feel amazing.

Prompto glanced down at his shoes for a moment, a smile on his face, before he looked back up at Noct. There was something...peaceful about it too. That tension he typically carried in his shoulders, was somehow...less. Still there, but muted.

“How’d you get into fishing?” Prompto dropped his leg, and slid his hands into his jacket, as Noct continued to guide the line.  
“Oh...uh,” he rolled his lips in slightly, “When I was a kid, there was a time when I couldn’t do much,” the pole suddenly bowed - causing Noct’s features to light up - fingers quickly reeling it in, “And...there was a pond near where I was staying to get better,” he paused to prop his feet on a wooden pillar that was just off the edge of the dock. Almost seemed like it was there for that purpose.

Leaning back, he reeled the fish just...right out of the water - a soft laughing coming from him. That was straight-up the most emotion he had ever seen from Noct. It almost felt...indecent. Like he wasn’t supposed to see it. And yet, he couldn’t look away, as the Princely one held up a fish for him to see - the thing still flapping around.

“Oh dude! Nice,” Prompto pulled out his camera - Noct actually remaining in place as he snapped a quick picture, “So...just sort of a convenience thing? Something to do when there wasn’t anything else?” 

“Yeah, kinda,” Noct made sure the lure was still in place, before casting out again, “A...friend and I used it to pass time. She didn’t like it much. Well...actually fishing,” he pulled on the line slightly, “Liked watching me, though. Sometimes she’d just...come out and read, or draw - even if I wanted to do it at weird hours. Normally needed help to get out there anyway.”

This was literally the most Noct had ever talked. Prompto blinked, before realizing conversations required two people.

“Needed help?”  
“I...couldn’t walk for awhile,” Noct yawned, before recasting his line.  
“Whoa...really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But you’re...good now?”  
“Mostly.”  
“Not totally?”  
“Eh…” Noct shrugged, “...Mostly.”  
“Got it, got it,” Prompto backed off the topic, realizing he pushed a bit too far. Whoops.

Prompto had heard...stories of what had happened to Noct as a kid. There was a time where just like...disappeared from school for a long while. Then he came back like nothing was different. He...seemed different, though.

“How’d you start taking pictures?” Noct asked, glancing over.  
“Oh uh...birthday present gone too far, really. Got my first one when I was pretty young,” he glanced down at the camera that was sitting on his lap, “Sort of just...started taking pictures, because...I didn’t really have anything else to do, other than homework,” his voice falling a bit quieter than normal, “Sorta just became...part of me, I guess. I’m not very good. Just too used to doing it to stop.”  
“Why would you want to stop?”  
“I dunno. It was something that I did because I was lonely. And...I guess I’m not anymore,” the words punching him in the gut slightly, causing him to glance away from Noct.

Eh...now he made it weird. Getting clingy and strange, and they only just became friends. Noct was probably just going to leave or push him into the water now.

“Well...now you always have Insomnia’s best model at your disposal,” Noct actually _smirked_ as Prompto dared to glance over.

That...was not how he was expecting Noct to react.

“That...I do,” Prompto laughed, scratching his neck.

He...could get used to this friendship thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship™
> 
> ILY ALL


	5. Warp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place late in Noct's teens - probably around 17/18.  
> Perspective: Noctis

“Again.”

Noctis’ fingers tightened around his training blade, as his lips parted to beg for more air then his nose could offer.

“I’m tired.”  
“I know, and don’t care. I said _again_ , Your Highness.”  
“No.”  
“You haven’t warped once. You _have_ to practice that.”  
“I don’t want to.”

Gladio leaned on his way-too-big sword and tilted his head to the side, “Okay...what’s up?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You’ve been avoiding warping. What’s the deal?”  
“I...don’t like it.”  
“Don’t like it? Or it’s _hard_ and you don’t want to try?”

Noct stared down at his feet, lips rolling in. He could literally be anywhere else, but he was here. He could be off at the arcade with Prompto, fishing, or even doing homework. Yet he was _wasting_ his time with this. Sometimes training with Gladio...helped. Especially whenever he felt restless. But sometimes he just...wasn’t in the mood. 

Like...a nap sounded way better, right about now.

“Or maybe…” Noct’s eyes still on his feet, as the grip on his blade tightened, “I’m. Just. Tired.”  
“So...I’m guessing there’s something about warping,” Gladio began, hefting his blade over his shoulder, “Most of the Kingsglaive throw up after warping. At least for awhile. Is it that? Gonna puke?”  
“No.”  
“Then...what is it? Spit it out. You’re loads better at it than you used to be.”  
“I know.”  
“Skipped a step there, Prince.”  
“I…” he sighed, “I never feel in control. And I don’t like it.”

Gladio laughed, shaking his head, “See? Was that so hard.”  
“Yes.”  
“Shut up. Now - an idea,” Gladio started walking backwards - holding up a finger for Noct to hold, “Okay...now warp-strike me.”  
“What?”  
“Ya heard me. C’mon, Noct. No control needed to throw yourself across the room. Think you can hit me from over here?”

Gladio had back-pedaled to the other side of the room. Noct’s warp-strikes were typically...limited. A few feet to try to just test his aim with throwing a blade. He...wasn’t very good at it.

“No.”  
“Eh - don’t be like that. Try it.”  
“Gladio. I can’t.”  
“You haven’t even tried. Throw the damned blade, _Your Highness._ ”  
“I can’t.”  
“Throw the fucking sword, Noct.”

Noctis held Gladio’s gaze and threw the sword.  
He didn’t try to warp.  
It clattered to the ground a few feet in front of him.

“Gonna be a little snot, huh?”  
“Yup.”  
“Well...I’m not letting you leave here until you warp-strike me,” Gladio straightened his posture slightly.  
“Uhg...seriously?”  
“Seriously.”

Noct’s brows pinched together as he stared down at the sword he hadn’t bothered to pick up, “Why? Why can’t I just go? This is so unfair.”  
“Because I said so.”  
“Come _on_ ,” his voice falling into a whine - but Gladio’s face remained neutral - training blade ready to strike down Noct if he tried to move past him to the door.

Eyes closing in frustration, he stepped forward and angrily grabbed his sword from the ground.

“Back up,” Gladio’s voice even - getting a rather heated glare from Noct as he walked backwards a few steps.

The sword loosely swung at Noct’s side. He just...really didn’t want to be there. He’d probably not throw it hard enough, and Gladio would laugh. Part of him wondered if Gladio would actually stop him if he tried to leave. It was tempting to try, but it was _all the way_ on the other side of the room. 

Hefting the training blade up, he threw it up in the air and caught it a few times. It was a sort of thing he had to sort of ease himself into. It...wasn’t a mindless action like it was supposed to be. Sort of like doing a few test flicks of his fishing line, before finally casting it. Maybe someday he’d be comfortable, but for now it was...awkward. Weird. He never thought of using it on purpose, unless Gladio made him.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced up at Gladio, as the blade fell back into his hand. He just...had to throw it. Throw the blade and follow it. Just...let himself _go_.

The blade slipped from his fingers and through the air - Noct’s form shifting to a blue mist as he followed it. And for a breath, he ceased to be. There was no longer a boy in his late teens, but simply a blur of sparkles the color of the sky on a clear day.

He hit.

Gladio backpedaled, as Noct felt the wind get knocked out of him by the sheer force of the hit. He fell back - Gladio quickly turning away and grabbing his...face?

“...Gladio?”  
“Well, you did it.”  
“Gladio what’s--?”

Drops of blood fell onto the wooden floor, as Noct pushed himself to his feet - heart pounding, as a sick, uneasy feeling crawled up from his gut. The large door behind Gladio opened.

“Is everything alright? There was a rather loud--” Ignis stopped as his eyes fell to Gladio - before moving to Noct, “Your Highness, remain in place,” he instructed, before rushing forward - ducking down in front of Gladio - saying things too quiet for Noct to hear.

“I’m sorry...I’m…” Noct rambled, feeling like a helpless child. He dropped his training blade - noticing blood on it. 

What...had he done?

* * *

> PROMPT-O: heYYYYYYY buddy  
>  PROMPT-O: yOOooOoo  
>  PROMPT-O: so we on for Bad Teenage Decisions™ this weekend?  
>  PROMPT-O: cuz like im so ready  
>  PROMPT-O: i EVEN finished all my hw so i can be all  
>  PROMPT-O: stress free  
>  PROMPT-O: look at me being responsible  
>  PROMPT-O: ~it’ll never happen again~  
>  PROMPT-O: uh...you there buddy?  
>  PROMPT-O: dude?  
>  PROMPT-O: well...I won’t bug you.  
>  PROMPT-O: probably just send you random memes once every few hours tho  
>  PROMPT-O: feel better bro <3333333

> SPECS: Noctis please pick up your phone.  
>  SPECS: There’s only so many times I can call before I grow worried.  
>  SPECS: I’m aware the day has been rather rough, but Gladio is fine.  
>  SPECS: I made sure of it, myself.  
>  SPECS: Please be sure to at least get some rest. I’ll be by in the morning.

> IRIS: Sorry to bother you Noct!!!!  
>  IRIS: But Gladio is fine!  
>  IRIS: im gonna make him text you believe me  
>  IRIS: and iggy said you were ignoring him???  
>  IRIS: dont be a broody sad-sack. Accidents happen!  
>  IRIS: it’ll be okay, noct.

> GLADIO: hey prince of pain  
>  GLADIO: proud of you for warp-striking that far  
>  GLADIO: sorry i spoiled it by bleeding  
>  GLADIO: apparently further distances make it hit harder  
>  GLADIO: could be useful in the future. Totally didnt even know that myself  
>  GLADIO: eyes fine  
>  GLADIO: get an eyepatch for awhile though  
>  GLADIO: so i cant train you for awhile, while i use it to pick up chicks  
>  GLADIO: sorry i dont make the rules  
>  GLADIO: also not supposed to stress the stitches  
>  GLADIO: minus your temper tantrum, you did good today  
>  GLADIO: keep up the hard work  
> 

* * *

“Why am I here?”

Noct stood in the training room in front of Ignis.  
It had been two days since the accident.

“Because, I feel like this could be beneficial for you,” his tone even, as he spun a javelin around in his hands.  
“...You know how to fight?”  
“Of course I do. While I may not be your _shield_ as Gladio is, I am one of the many people sworn to protect you.”  
“Oh.”  
“Tell me, has Gladio trained you in other blades then simply your short sword, and that rather...dramatic blade he often uses?”  
“No.”  
“Well, we shall change that. Catch,” he tossed the javelin at Noct - keeping it vertical, “The javelin allows more...freedom than either of the other blades. Your attacks can be more direct, as well.”  
“Cool.”

Ignis pulled another javelin, before pulling a remote out of his pocket and pointing it upwards - causing classical music to play throughout the training room. Rising a brow, Noct glanced up.

“Uh...what?”  
“Trust me, Your Highness.”  
“...Okay…” Noctis moved the lance around in his hands, feeling its weight as he spun it around.

“Now,” a smile spread across his features, “Let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Gladio has that badass scar that only appears in the game [and not in any pre-game stuff in Brotherhood], so I made up a reason why. There's banter about Noct struggling with his warping, so threw that in too. Also added why Noct's style carries a lot of Ignis' style, despite him only training with Gladio. 
> 
> I had fun with this. A bit different then the rest, but hey - I missed angst. So have some drama~
> 
> post-game fic update: i've resorted to outlining it in a notebook which means Serious Planning Business. Literally spent my lunch break doing it hahaha


	6. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place not long after chapter 4 of this fic; so shortly after Noct and Prompto first became friends.
> 
> Perspectives: Prompto, with Noct at the tail end.

It wasn’t like he was nervous or anything...but yeah he was totally nervous. After fishing with Noct - meaning sit there and just keep the dude company - it was sort of like...he had passed some ‘test’ or something. Noct wasn’t exactly an _open_ guy on the best of days, but after that little adventure...something changed. Not in a bad way. Super opposite. There was just...more there. They had been instant-bffs, sure, but it was like...better now. A sort of awkwardness gone - at least on Noct’s end. And that was cool.

But now he was standing in front of his bff’s house.

Unlike literally everyone else in Insomnia, it wasn’t a house. It was something...much, much bigger. Like...he felt like he’d be arrested for just looking at it. And yet he was here, with a backpack stuffed full of stuff, and a heart beating a bit faster than it should have been. Okay, way faster.

Cuz Noct had invited him over for the weekend.

They got Monday off, so Noct had told him to just ‘crash at his place’ for a few days. Was such a casual thing, coming from him. Like it was normal and they had totally done it before. Spoiler: they hadn’t. If Noct hadn’t literally lived in a giant important building that stared down at all of Insomnia, Prompto probably wouldn’t have been nervous. Okay - maybe a _teeny-tiny_ bit.

But he was also excited, of course! Just...had to get past the _whoa_.

“Whoa…” Prompto’s eyes moved over the place, suddenly blanking on what it was called. Was _this_ the Citadel? Or was that another building? Or were they connected? He...probably should have known this.

“Can I help you, young man?” an older guy approached Prompto as he idled out front, causing him to nearly run despite not actually doing anything wrong.  
“Uh...I--”

“Prompto!” Noct called from a door, waving, “Let’s go.”

“Oh! Hey-is!” he waved, before looking up at the older-guy, “Seems like I figured it out. Or rather...he found me. Thanks for the help though!” he waved, before jogging after Noct.

* * *

And that fear was gone like instantly.

Honestly it was like any other time hanging out with Noct - just somewhere...nicer. It only took moments for them to turn into useless blobs on the couch. The bff was showing him the latest and greatest when it came to video games; something Prompto was actually yet to get himself.

A knock suddenly came from the door of Noct’s room.

“Go away,” he didn’t even bother to look up from the game...which was sort of understandable since it was an online dealio.

The door opened anyway - that one butler guy, Ignis, coming into the room. His eyes immediately snapped to Prompto.

“...And you are?”  
“Prompto. We’ve met. Like...three times,” Prompto’s brows pinched together, suddenly feeling _really_ uncomfortable with being there.  
“I believe you are mistaken.”  
“No...no, pretty certain I’m not, dude.”

Sighing heavily, Ignis glanced away from Prompto and to Noct, “Your Highness, if you could simply pause your game I have a matter I wish to discuss with you...in private,” his eyes flicked back to Prompto.  
“Can’t,” Noct kept playing the match. It was almost over.  
“Come now, no need to be--”

“It’s an online game, Iggy. He literally can’t.”  
“Do not call me that,” his jaw visibly clenched, making Prompto nervous, “We are hardly familiar enough, considering we just met.”  
“Seriously, it’s like the fourth time.”

“Whatever it is, Specs, you can just tell me,” Noct’s voice actually sounding a bit irritated rather than flat, causing Prompto to glance over at him.  
“We both know that’s never the case - especially in the presence of...a random citizen.”  
“He’s my friend.”  
“Is he now?”

Noct glanced up from the TV as the round ended - not even seeming to care he was in the top five. 

“Yes.”  
“Hmmm. Still - a word?”

Noct threw the controller onto Prompto’s lap, before shoving himself to his feet, “Go crazy.”

And with that, Prompto was alone in the room. Humming to shove away the awkward that he was practically choking on, he started a new round. It was way funner than he was expecting - mind drifting away from everything weird that had just happened. Maybe he’d have to actually get his hands on it. Save up some allowance, do some stuff around town to get some cash. It was doable with some work.

Noct came back into the room as the round ended - door slamming behind him.

“...Game’s fun,” Prompto motioned at the TV.  
“Yeah.”  
“You...alright there bud?”  
“Eh,” he dropped back down on the couch next to Prompto, before sighing.  
“Here - playing will help, dude,” he shook the controller at Noct.  
“Nah - go for another round. I just wanna watch.”

With a bit of hesitation, Prompto started another round - keeping an eye on Noct out of the corner of his eye. It was like there was an _actual_ friggin’ storm cloud over his head. It would have been impressive if it wasn’t so sad. 

Prompto nudged him with his shoulder slightly, as he played.  
Noct nudged him back without saying a word.  
With a smirk - and while keeping his eyes on the game - he nudged Noct’s shoulder once more.

“Quit it,” Noct’s tone actually kinda amused, as he nudged back into Prompto...but then just stayed. Right there. Kinda leaning on him. 

Huh.  
Was this...normal?

Prompto aggressively tried to not think about it as he continued to play - feeling the weight on his side get heavier. Yeah...that wasn’t a mistake. The Prince of Lucis was leaning on him. Cool. He could handle this. This was perfectly fine. He wasn’t _panicking at all_.

“Man, you suck at this game,” Noct half-laughed as the round ended, pointing at Prompto being in last place.  
“Hey! It’s literally my second time ever playin’, dude.”

Noct suddenly glanced over at him, and leaned in.

It was then Prompto stopped breathing - mind jumping to a thousand impossible places at once. Was Noct...about to kiss him? Just like that? Was…was he chill with it? Actually...yeah he kinda was. Like it was just kinda...sudden. Nothing other than _leaning_ on him showing that Noct was either into him or guys at all. Did that mean he was g--

No. No he wasn’t. Prompto liked boobs. Boobs were good. And because of that, he couldn’t be, right? That’s...how it worked? But---no. He knew you could like… _like_ both, but it _totally_ wasn’t like that! He just liked girls. Boobs. But like...if Noct wanted to kiss him or whatever he’d be fine with it. Kinda...be cool, or whatever. 

Prompto’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Noct get closer, and closer and _closer_. He could just...fell his face burning. That weird pressure shoving out from the inside of his cheeks. 

Right...he could do this. He could totally be kissed by the Prince of friggin’ Lucis and be chill with it. Totally...cool and calm and _fine_ and--

“Ah, got it.”

Noct suddenly moved away - remote that...was apparently on the other side of Prompto, now in hand. After turning up the volume, he glanced over at Prompto and made a sort of snort-sound.

“Why is your face like that?”

“Uh...I--” his voice cracked, causing him to clear his throat, “M-my contact is bein’ weird, dude - can I steal your bathroom?”  
“Yeah...sure. It’s over there,” he motioned to the other side of the room, at a neatly-painted black door, that had some poster on it.

Time to escape.

Prompto closed the door behind him - taking several long and deep breaths, before staring up at himself in the mirror. His face was...bright red.

Of...course it was.

A rare swear falling from his lips, as he threw some water on his face to try to make himself _less_ flush. 

“Pull it together, Prompto,” he sighed to himself - staring at his own freckled, dripping face in the mirror. 

* * *

Noct leaned on the bannister of his bedroom’s balcony. Prompto was at his side - following his gaze to the dim stars. It was...late, so they were brighter than normal.

“...Why haven’t we hung here before, bro?” Prompto’s voice quiet - matching the hour.  
“I don’t like it here. I normally wanna leave.”

Prompto shifted at his side slightly, before leaning against him.

“How come?”  
“Just…” Noct frowned, “Don’t like it here.”

“Sorry dude,” Prompto sighed after a pause, “Know the feeling of home not really beenin’...home.”  
“I...wanna move.”  
“Can you do that?”  
“Dunno.”  
“If you can, bro, you should. Like...an apartment or something?”  
“Yeah. Doubt they’d let me, though.”  
“Don’t know till you try. Maybe like...be a super responsible and stuff, then they’ll think you can handle it?”  
“...Maybe. Probably make me wait till I’m older.”  
“Still think you can try, dude. Even if it’s like ‘no for now’, then that means, ‘someday’.”

Noct felt a small smile pull at his features, as he leaned back into Prompto slightly.

“...Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone save this poor bisexual child
> 
> [ily all sorry i was kinda slow]


	7. Royal Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime after chapter 3 in this fic.
> 
> Perspectives: Prompto, Noctis, Gladio, Ignis (jumps around)

Prompto lay sprawled out on the couch - eyes locked on the ceiling. While he had spent plenty of time in Noct’s apartment before, it was typically with _him in it_. Which - yanno - made sense, since it was _his_ apartment. However, said lovely Prince was nowhere within proximity to him. Instead, he was somewhere in the Citadel being all...Princey.

They had headed straight back to his apartment after class, with plans to marathon a show they kept meaning to watch. It wasn’t until they reached the apartment with Iggy already there, that Noct went - to quote - _oh no_.

There was some...royal something-something that he had totally spaced on. Telling Prompto to just wait at his apartment until he got back since it shouldn’t take “too long”, Prompto had promptly set to accomplishing literally nothing. It was Friday. Homework was Sunday-Prompto’s problem. Or...if he got bored enough.

So probably in like an hour.

“Blehhhhh blah bloooo,” he nonsensically whispered to himself, stretching with a yawn, before pulling out his phone.

> PROMPTO: kay im bored come home  
>  NOCT-NOCT: ...i literally left 5 minutes ago  
>  PROMPTO: :’( i know  
>  NOCT-NOCT: im not even at the citadel yet  
>  PROMPTO: :(((  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :|  
>  PROMPTO: <333

Prompto sighed, setting his phone on his chest, before glancing up at the apartment. It was sort of...a mess. As usual. Literal bags of garbage were just shoved in corners. Half eaten food just...sort of sitting there. As someone who grew up in a house where he was _sort of_ on his own, he had _quickly_ learned to clean up after himself. Honestly, it was a pain in the ass. But there was something kinda...surreal about someone who just straight up didn’t. It was really none of his business about that stuff, so he didn’t say anything. Just sort of watched as Iggy would come in once in awhile and sweep it all up.

Poor guy.

* * *

Noctis still didn’t understand what the hell he was supposed to do at royal parties. It always ended up with him standing with a cup of something, feeling uncomfortable. And every time there would be someone he forgot the name of to make a comment about his past injuries and how he was doing great “considering”.

At least this time he had managed to acquire a cup of something _alcoholic_. A faint smile pulled at his lips, as he silently drank it - giving Gladio a nod as he walked off. Probably didn’t want to be caught giving Noct something he wasn’t supposed to be drinking.

Ignis normally stayed near him at these things, to make sure he didn’t say anything a Prince wasn’t supposed to. But he seemed to be trapped on the other side of the room, by a group of people that Noct honestly didn’t recognize. Probably someone rich or important. He really didn’t pay any attention to who these people were or why he cared.

He drank more.

> GLADIO: dont chug it  
>  GLADIO: it might taste like juice  
>  GLADIO: but that’s mostly rum

Noct glanced down at his phone, before making eye-contact with Gladio across the room and finishing off the cup.

> GLADIO: well now im not gonna get you another one  
>  NOCTIS: ur already holding it  
>  GLADIO: this is mine  
>  NOCTIS: can i have it  
>  GLADIO: im not going to get the prince of lucis wasted in public  
>  NOCTIS: pls :(  
>  GLADIO: why  
>  NOCTIS: someone just asked me if im excited to take over as king  
>  NOCTIS: since my dad has been ‘looking worse for wear’  
>  GLADIO: want another of the same or something new?  
>  NOCTIS: surprise me

As soon as Noct slipped his phone back into his pocket, it buzzed again...and again, and again.

> SPECS: I apologize for not assisting you.  
>  SPECS: I am with rather...talkative people.  
>  SPECS: I also do not approve of Gladio giving you alcohol.  
>  SPECS: Yes, I’m aware.

> PROMPT-O: :(  
>  PROMPT-O: i just??? Did my hw?  
>  PROMPT-O: ahead of time???  
>  PROMPT-O: I waS RESPONSIBLE???  
>  PROMPT-O: noct hold me im scared

Feeling his phone buzz in his hand _again_ while reading Prompto’s texts, he sighed and opened the group chat.

> NOCTIS: just talk here.  
>  GLADIO: good idea, now we can all bitch at once  
>  PROMPT-O: I FEEL SO INCLUDED  
>  NOCTIS: gladio pls come here with that drink  
>  GLADIO: sorry bartender hot  
>  GLADIO: give me a few  
>  SPECS: Please do not give the Prince alcohol, Gladio.  
>  PROMPT-O: what r u giving him gladio  
>  GLADIO: started him with a mai tai  
>  SPECS: And it should end there.  
>  GLADIO: thinking of getting him a lemon drop next?  
>  PROMPT-O: mmmmmmmmmmm  
>  PROMPT-O: do it.  
>  SPECS: Or do not.  
>  PROMPT-O: let him have this iggy  
>  NOCTIS: specs this party is awful  
>  NOCTIS: gladio is helping  
>  SPECS: Gladio, please make sure he drinks water.

Noctis laughed under his breath, as he drank the newest drink. It tasted mostly like vodka, with a sort of...lemon after-taste. Yeah, he’d need every drop.

* * *

He really shouldn’t have been mad at himself. Like...honestly it wasn’t _that_ weird for him - especially when Noct wasn’t around. Before he even had this - or any - group of friends, Prompto was the sort of kid to pretty much always bury himself in homework. Like...there wasn’t much else to do, so why not? He didn’t even really mind it, back then. It was just something to do.

Now it got in the way of Epic Bro Time.

Without the Epic Bro however, apparently Prompto was a responsible student again.

Shoving the homework back into his bag, as if he was trying to hide it - he glanced out the window at the city. All those pretty little lights. He never really noticed how they looked like stars, until Noct. Not...that the Princely one ever said things that deep. It was just how he looked at them. That similar sort of...unfocused peaceful stare. He only ever made it at both the sky and city at night.

Prompto’s phone buzzed again as he sat at Noct’s desk.

> NOCT-NOCT: if its clear does it count as water  
>  IGGY: No, it does not.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: i say yes.  
>  PROMPTO: vodka is clear and a perfect replacement  
>  NOCT-NOCT: exactly  
>  THE GLADIATOR: prompto wins  
>  IGGY: Please, do not do that.  
>  PROMPTO: wait what color is tequila  
>  THE GLADIATOR: ding ding  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :O  
>  IGGY: Do not.  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :D  
>  IGGY: Do. Not.  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :DDDDD  
>  PROMPTO: bring me some :(  
>  THE GLADIATOR: did you do all your homework  
>  PROMPTO: yes :D  
>  THE GLADIATOR: i’ll think about it  
>  PROMPTO: <33333333333333  
>  IGGY: Gladio, they are both underaged.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: iggy chill  
>  THE GLADIATOR: ive got eyes on noct  
>  THE GLADIATOR: and if i DO bring prompto anything  
>  THE GLADIATOR: it’ll be in a controlled space  
>  THE GLADIATOR: i actually do know what im doing  
>  IGGY: Is that what you’re calling it?  
>  PROMPTO: buRN

Prompto stood up from the desk - eyes moving around the apartment. What to do...what to do? He could watch TV? But...that seemed boring. Nothing was _on_ , anyway. He could play games but...seemed kinda unfair considering Noct was at the worst party ever.

Then his eyes fell to the comics.

“Oh...hello there,” he smiled - sliding away from the desk and to the bookshelf. Crouching down, he ran his hand over the spines - teeth gently biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to figure out what to read.

* * *

The front door slammed open.

It was then Prompto realized he had totally passed the hell out. Closing the comic book and tossing it onto the coffee table, he sat up from the couch. Noct was half being dragged in by Gladio, with Ignis appearing annoyed behind them.

“Hey guys!” Prompto greeted, stretching as Gladio dumped Noct onto the couch beside him, “How was the par-tay?”  
“ _Boring,_ ” Noct whispered, before leaning against Prompto. A soft whispering of _no_ , was then followed by him setting his head on Prompto’s lap - eyes falling closed.

“How...much did you drink there, buddy?” Prompto asked, patting his head.  
“Far, far too much,” Ignis frowned, “I’ll get him some water.”

“Bring me anything?” Prompto asked under his breath, as Iggy walked off - causing Gladio to look over at him.  
“Sorry - had to head straight back here, cuz Your Highness can’t hold his booze.”  
“Aw. It’s alright. Man...he’s out,” Prompto’s fingers silently ran through Noct’s hair.  
“Yeah...I maybe should have stopped him at two.”

Ignis returned - setting the water down on the coffee table - before sitting by Gladio.

“So, how _actually_ was the party?” Prompto asked - grabbing his half-forgotten phone from the arm of the couch. He had missed...a lot while asleep.

“Gladio thought it a good idea to get the Prince of Lucis drunk in public,” his tone filled with acid - arms still crossed in front of his chest, “At least few noticed Noctis’...condition. Once I was able to break free of those _chatty_ people, I was better able to monitor the situation.”

Noct sat up - the motion slow and almost painful looking, “Did...not mean to do that.”  
“It’s okay, bud,” Prompto nudged his shoulder - causing Noct’s hand to lift gently to his mouth.  
“I’m gonna go throw up,” his tone even, as he moved to his feet and calmly walked towards the bathroom.

The group was silent as Noct wandered off - everyone watching him up until the bathroom door closed, and the fun sounds started.

“I can take it from here,” Ignis’ voice resigned.  
“Nah, I can take care of him, Iggy. You guys were at a party like...all night. I just had class then napped.”  
“No, I would prefer to do it.”  
“Really, it’s _fine_.”  
“Prompto, I’m not asking. You aren’t doing me a _favor_ by volunteering. The Prince is my responsibility, and I will not leave him in your care.”  
“What’s...that supposed to mean?”

* * *

Gladio leaned back in his seat, as the _talk_ between Ignis and Prompto started to get a bit...uncomfortable. It was late and Iggy was already in a bad mood. This...was not going to end well. 

“There is hardly a hidden meaning to my words,” Ignis’ back straightened slightly.

Prompto’s eyes jumped to the ground as his brows knit together. He was...thinking about fighting back. Gladio found himself curious what the kid would do. Put up a fight, or just go? He knew Prompto - but honestly not that well. He was just sort of...Noct’s friend. Glued to the Prince’s side most of the time, but really hadn’t had much one-on-one time. Liked him well enough. Literal opposite of Noct, which was probably good for them both. Plus it was good that Noct actually had a friend that was his age for once. While he and Iggy were only a bit older, it always felt like more.

“What...is even your problem?” Prompto’s voice slow, as he glanced up from the floor, “You’re always mean to me, but I haven’t done anything to you, dude. Is it ‘cuz I’m a commoner? Is it cuz I call you Iggy? What is it?”

Huh. Gladio honestly hadn’t expected the kid to fight. It was also about 2am and everyone was sort of on edge. 

“Where to even begin?” Iggy more mumbled to himself than anyone else, before sliding his glasses up his nose and sighing, “You are a distraction. The Prince has countless things he needs to focus on, and yet is always distracted by _you_. You are a commoner - as you stated - and have no business being anywhere near the Prince. Your _relationship_ with Noctis, also is rather...disagreeable.”  
“Just...how is it _disagreeable?_ ” Prompto’s eyes blinking more than they should have. He didn’t like the truth. Oh...he was not gonna like the answer to this either.

“He means it’s gay,” Gladio added with a snort - causing Prompto’s face to immediately go red.

“W-what? No. No it’s not like--”

Okay, this was kinda funny.

“Matters little what it’s _like_ , I’m simply stating what it appears to be,” Iggy narrowed his eyes. 

He and Gladio had this conversation a bunch of times in the past - trying to figure out what the Prince was exactly up to with his new friend. Honestly, Gladio didn’t really...care. Like he did in a sort of vague sense. He liked knowing things. But honestly, it was Noct’s own business what he got up to in private. If he wanted to bang Prompto, so be it. Honestly better that way, since they didn’t want to worry about some royal bastard popping up. Iggy, however, wasn’t so… _chill_ with it. He was very aware that Noct would probably have to marry some specific chick someday, and didn’t want him getting involved with Prompto...if they were involved at all. Gladio was fairly certain they weren’t, and Noct was just being Noct. But Ignis wouldn’t drop it.

“Seriously? What the hell?” Prompto appeared legitimately irritated, “I’m. Not. Banging--” his eyes suddenly widened - the red growing to new levels, “H-hey Noct.”

Gladio glanced over the shoulder to see the Prince of Puke himself. He was not lucid enough to actually have any fuckin’ clue what they were talking about - but that didn’t stop Prompto from panicking. Kinda funny.

“Mmm,” he grunted in response, sitting back next to Prompto.  
“Hey...bro - drink some water,” he quickly leaned forward before Noct could go back to leaning on his shoulder or lap or whatever the hell he was about to do. Probably something that’d annoy Iggy and make Prompto turn even redder, after that talk they just had.

Prompto handed Noct the glass - who only took a shallow sip before handing it back.

“Dude. Drink more.”  
“Don’t wanna.”  
“You will die tomorrow if you don’t drink at least like...three more of those.”  
“Sips?”  
“Glasses.”  
“Uhg.”

Despite whining, Noct grabbed the glass back and finished it off - before dropping himself back onto Prompto’s lap - pulling a blanket from the back of the couch as he did. Gently, Prompto ran his fingers through the Prince’s hair - a small smile spreading across his features.

Suddenly Gladio wasn’t so sure how ‘involved’ they were.

As if hearing Gladio’s thought, Prompto glanced up at them both - the red that had faded slightly, coming back.

“...He’s just...cold.”  
“Right...” Gladio smirked, with a shake of his head - before grabbing Ignis’ shoulder, “We should get goin’ Iggy.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Prompto’s got this,” he offered the kid a nod, “Plus...he literally can’t leave.”

Ignis sighed, before pushing himself to his feet, “At least allow me to refill the glass.”  
“Go for it. Then let’s go. You good, Prompto?”

“Yeah. Though...if someone could like bring a bucket over here? That'd be _so_ awesome. Do not want him puking on me.”  
“Good idea. Puke bowl still in the bathroom?” Gladio hooked a brow.  
“Yeah. Under the sink. Next to the extra TP.”

Gladio loitered in the hallway as Ignis set the new glass of water before Prompto.

“Do take good care of him,” his voice quiet.  
“Of course I will, Iggy. Listen...I know you don’t like me, and that’s okay. But just...know I’d never do anything to screw up Noct. I know he’s got all that Princely stuff he’s gotta do, but he also sometimes needs to relax. He’s stressed like...all the time, and if I seem like a distraction - that’s probably cuz I am. I’m trying to help him deal with all the stuff he has to deal with. So...I’m sorry that I make you mad. I don’t mean to. I promise I’ll take good of Noct. You can count on me for at least that.”

Gladio’s brows rose - leaning slightly back into the living room to see Ignis’ reaction. He was creepin’, yeah, but this was important.

“Do not disappoint me,” Iggy sighed, “You have my number if you wish to reach me.”

* * *

Noct woke with a groan - pulling his blankets over his head as soon as he tried to open his eyes. Regret. So much regret.

And now the sun as apparently laughing at him.

Wait...it didn’t do that.

“Prompto?” he guessed, without removing the blanket.  
“Hey-is. How’s that hangover, bro?”  
“It hurts to exist.”  
“Thought so. Here - don’t move.”

The bed shifted as - he assumed - Prompto got out of it. Then suddenly the room got dark. Curious, Noct pulled the blanket back - finding his blinds closed. Prompto made a gesture towards them, before walking out of the room.

Sitting up, he stretched - trying to remember...well, everything. He knew Gladio kept getting him drinks at the party. He remembered the exact moment he realized he had too much to drink, and quietly told Ignis. He remembered getting back to the apartment...then a lot of nothing.

Now he was in bed.

“Drink,” Prompto handed him a glass of water, before sitting next to him - hand finding his shoulder.  
“Did you crash here last night?”  
“Yup. Had to look after your drunk ass.”  
“Uhg...sorry.”  
“Don’t be, dude. You good,” his hand tightened on his shoulder, before falling away - Noct taking a long gulp of his water. He could literally feel it moving down inside his body.

Glancing over, he noticed Prompto texting, before looking up at him - offering him a smile, “Got any missing tid-bits you want me to fill in?”  
“Uh...did I do anything stupid?”  
“Nah. Threw up only twice. Both in the toilet like a good boy. Second one was a...close call, but we got ‘cha there,” he shrugged, slipping his phone back into his pocket, “Now - food. Want me to run to Happy Burger for a greasy breakfast, or do you want to try to make something here? Only an eighty percent chance of burning the place down.”  
“Do...we even have enough food?”  
“There’s like...eggs and I think some instant pancake stuff I found when looking around. Possible, but probz not gonna be amazing. Sorry I’m not Iggy. _But_ I can try if you want me to not like...abandon ya for an unknown amount of time.”

Noctis sat silently for a moment - waiting for the room to stop...spinning, before sighing, “Can...you stay? I can try to help with--”  
“Nah dude, I got it. You stay right here or floop on the couch, and I’ll aggressively try to be Iggy,” he smirked - grabbing his glasses from the end-table and sliding them onto his nose, before putting on a terrible accent, “ _Let us do this._ ”

Noct snorted as Prompto messed up his hair and left the room.

* * *

> IGNIS: How is he?  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: woke up and nearly puked on the floor  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: got him to the toilet in time  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: tHEN got more water into him  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: not really enough but also don’t wanna put too much in him  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: cuz he’ll just throw that up, yanno?  
>  IGNIS: At least it’s something.  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: update - he’s in bed. Got him to at least mouth-wash before passing out  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: think im gonna call it too  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: since it’s like 4am  
>  UNKNOWN NUMBER: night iggy  
>  IGNIS: Goodnight, Prompto.

> UNKNOWN NUMBER: he LIVES  
> IGNIS: how is he?  
> UNKNOWN NUMBER: groggy, confused, scared of light  
> UNKNOWN NUMBER: so hungover  
> UNKNOWN NUMBER: is there any food to make here? I havent checked  
> IGNIS: There’s instant pancake mix and eggs, I believe.  
> UNKNOWN NUMBER: cool gonna offer to either make him food or get him some  
> UNKNOWN NUMBER: dont wanna abandon him if he’s feelin weird yanno?  
> IGNIS: Understandable, and good call.  
> UNKNOWN NUMBER: update - he wants me to stay and make food  
> UNKNOWN NUMBER: luckily ive both made eggs AND instant pancakes without burning down anything  
> UNKNOWN NUMBER: so i think im good  
> UNKNOWN NUMBER: probably taste like 3 butts compared to your food but hey  
> UNKNOWN NUMBER: should at least help with the hangover?  
> IGNIS: That it should.  
> IGNIS: Thank you for taking care of him, Prompto.  
>  _contact added: PROMPTO_  
>  PROMPTO: yeah, no problemo iggy  
> PROMPTO: i told ya  
> PROMPTO: noct means just as much to me as he does to you  
> PROMPTO: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have a long chapter to make up for me sucking lately / life being weird  
> a lot of love when into this, so i hope y'all enjoy it <3


	8. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place not long after Noct gets his apartment.  
> Before: ch 1, ch 3, ch 7  
> After: ch 2, ch 4, ch 5, ch 6
> 
> Perspectives: Prompto, Noctis

It was just one friggin’ thing after another.

A few years before, Prompto had once been the - yanno - quiet kid in class. Sort of just stayed quiet and kept to himself. No real friends, or...goals. Anything, really. But things were different now. He had Noct, he had friends...well, at least _a_ friend. He was like 99% sure Iggy hated him. Gladio was chill, at least. And Iris and him got along pretty well. So...he should have been happy, right? Like that’s how it worked. He had no reason to be anything but stoked like more than 100% of the time.

But sometimes he was that same kid again.

It took...like, a lot. Prompto put serious effort into trying to see the best in everything and just going with the flow. But sometimes...it broke. Enough things going bad, caused the fat little kid with no friends, to fall through.

Prompto sat in the back of the classroom with Noct - eyes focused on the clock. He just had to survive another five minutes, and he’d be free. This stupid day could finally _end._

A perfect metaphor how the day had gone, was how it started; accidentally knocking his last pair of contacts right into the toilet. From there, lots and lots of really little but annoying things had gone wrong. None of them bad enough to really even frown at. But together? Jeez, Prompto just wanted to go home. Well - he normally did. But this was like...really intense. Like he literally couldn’t focus on anything else in his life, other than not being _here_.

...Was this how Noct always felt? Huh.

Prompto glanced down from the clock, only to have a piece of paper put on his desk. A...failing test. Cool. That...was exactly what he needed right now. Just...fantastic.

With a sigh, he flipped over the test - taking a deep breath to just shove _all_ the emotion into a tightly compacted ball in his gut. He’d probably just cry himself to sleep later. Yanno. The normal way to deal with a just terrible day.

After the bell rang, Prompto silently walked at Noct’s side - pulling his hood over his features. Without his contacts he felt...gross. Plus there was a zit like right in the center of his forehead. His hair was just _not_ listening--

“You wanna come over?” Noct asked, nudging his side slightly. Hey - that was his move.  
“Uh...yeah, sure dude,” he spoke without thinking, before realizing he had actually said the exact opposite of what he _actually_ wanted. With his luck today, he’d end up throwing up on Noct, or somehow ending the most important friendship he had ever had.

“Cool.”

* * *

Emotions weren’t something Noct was awesome at, and he knew it. But...Prompto was having a sort of off day, or something. He knew something was up when he showed up to class in glasses. Then basically went all day without talking. It was weird. Plus it was hard to miss all the little things. Dropping his stuff in front of some girls he liked, failing not one - but two tests, plus lots and _lots_ of other little things.

Now he was just a lump on his couch.

So, Noct made popcorn. While he actively burned things just by looking at them in the kitchen - this one he could handle. Mostly. The first few times he had tried, he had burned the hell out of it - but at this point, he knew time perfect time down to the last second.

“Hey...dude?” Prompto sat up slightly, as Noct set the bowl of popcorn between them.  
“Mm?”  
“I may head out. I know I’ve been here for like...jeez not even an hour, but I’m feelin’ kinda funky.”  
“You...alright?” he was trying.  
“Uh? Um - yeah, sure. Anyway, see ya tomorrow.”

Prompto shoved himself to his feet - managing to catch his shin on the coffee table as he stood. Noct’s brows rose as he heard an uncharacteristic swear fall from his best friend’s lips, as he grabbed his leg - ducking down slightly.

“Prompto…?”  
“Fine. I’m _fine_ ,” his voice broke, meaning he really wasn’t fine. 

Prompto was just...kinda squatting there. One hand on his shin. Head leaning forward - so both his hood and hair were blocking his features. Lips parted in a sort-of-grimace.

“I...don’t think you are,” Noct’s voice hesitant, “Why are you lying?”

It came out a bit...harsher than he meant it to. He could see a physical recoil in Prompto - form growing smaller on the floor. Dammit, he just wanted...to know. To help. How could he help, if he didn’t know what was up? 

But...that never stopped Prompto, did it? Noct sometimes fell into these _funks_ \- as Gladio called them - where he just sort of...hated everyone. Didn’t really want to exist anymore. It just happened. Typically caused by stress or whatever. And Prompto? He was good at helping. Just distracting him, or not even saying anything and _being there_. 

Now it was finally Noct’s turn, and he felt useless. Clumsy. 

Great...just...great.

“I-I’m not…” Prompto let out a heavy sigh - hand rising to cover his features, “Just had a really shit day, okay? Feel like I’m gonna screw this up too, since I’m already on a roll.”  
“ ‘This’ ?”  
“Our friendship, dummy. It’s sort of...important to me and jazz. And considering how today’s going, I don’t wanna mess it up like everything else.”  
“You’re not.”

Prompto laughed - still on the ground, “Wow, really? Stress removed. Solved. Resolved. Dissolved.”  
“Really?”

Glancing up from the floor, Prompto watched him - brows pinching together, “...No? Of course not, bro. That’s...not how it works,” his voice slow - as if he was unsure if Noct was serious or not.

Man, he was _not_ good at this.

“Can I just...go now? Please?” Prompto forced himself to his feet - clearly favoring the leg that hadn’t had its shin shamed into a table.  
“I...guess. If you want.”  
“See ya.”

Prompto threw up a peace sign, before limping towards the door and pulling it closed with more force than was really needed. 

Even though they hadn’t actually fought, an uneasy feeling pulled at Noct’s stomach. He had messed up. Prompto was clearly...dealing with stuff or having a bad day or _something_ \- but all Noct managed to do was call him a liar.

This...was why he didn’t have any friends other than Iggy and Gladio.

Chewing on the inside of his lip, he glanced out the window. It was...thinking about storming. His old injuries already growing irritated at the idea. But...he had to do something, right? That’s how friendship worked? 

Even after years, he was still learning.

Grabbing a jacket, Noct left his apartment. Hesitating by the apartment’s garage, he considered just walking...but knowing his body, that wasn’t the best idea. He already felt stiff, and it’d only get worse.

Getting into his car, he took a second to remind himself how the hell to actually drive.

He...knew how. Just Iggy typically just drove him around in _his_. The Star of Lucis remained perfectly cleaned in the garage most of the time - maintained by people he actually never saw.

Starting up the car, he began to drive down the way he knew Prompto walked from his place. It wasn’t a long distance, but he wouldn’t be home yet. Not even close.

It didn’t take long to find him. If it wasn’t for his loud backpack, Noct probably would have missed him, though.

Pulling up beside him, he rolled down the window.

“Hey.”  
“Uh...hey dude,” Prompto looked uneasy with seeing him - if not a bit surprised.  
“Wanna...go for a drive?”  
“Do...you need something, bro?”

This wasn’t working. He was still mad or...something.

“Can I just give you a ride home?”

Prompto hesitated, before sighing and getting into the car. His sleeve rose to wipe by his eyes; it was probably supposed to be subtle. It wasn’t.

Noct silently pulled away from the curb - watching Prompto out of the corner of his eye. Hood up. Arms crossed. Eyes focused on the road.

He...had to do something. But every time he tried, it felt like he was making it worse. Why was Prompto even his friend, if he couldn’t repay the _exact thing_ Prompto did for him on a regular basis?

Noct sighed, before turning left when he should have turned right. Prompto noticed - causing him to shift in his seat.

“Uh...dude?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Wrong turn there, bro.”  
“I know.”  
“Oh...alrighty then,” Prompto drummed his fingertips on his lap - glancing out the side window.  
“Just...trust me.”  
“Aight.”

They drove in silence - Noct actively regretting not plugging his phone in for some music, but didn’t feel like pulling it out of his pocket. Instead, he just drove.

Pulling off to the side of the road, he glanced over at Prompto. The sun had fully set during the drive - leaving the form next to him as mostly a silhouette.

“You have your camera?” Noct asked, glancing down at his phone.

> SPECS: Please let me know where you are.  
>  SPECS: Finding an empty apartment with this weather is rather worrying.  
> 

> GLADIO: iggy have aneurysm since he isnt actively aware of where you’re at  
>  GLADIO: do us all a favor and just send him a text

It was then he saw a text Prompto sent him while he was driving.

> PROMPT-O: sorry i just left like that  
>  PROMPT-O: had a rough day and honestly?  
>  PROMPT-O: just want to be by myself  
>  PROMPT-O: and...i know ur not great with these things and its fine  
>  PROMPT-O: just sometimes wish you were.

Noctis sat in place, lips rolling in as Prompto silently sat next to him - still staring out the window; chin resting on his hand.

Yeah, this was a mess.

> NOCTIS: hey specs just on a drive  
>  NOCTIS: bbl  
>  SPECS: Please drive safe.  
>  SPECS: Do not forget what I taught you.

“...Yeah,” Prompto finally replied to Noct’s question about his camera, “Always do.”  
“Cool.”

Noct got out of the car - making sure to shove his keys into his pocket. Really, _really_ didn’t want to get locked out right now. Prompto opened his own door, leaning back on the car as he looked over at Noct.

“So dude...what’s up?”  
“Follow me.”  
“Are...you kidnapping me, bro?” Prompto tried to smile, but there was a genuine discomfort there. Which was stupid. Why the hell would he _actually_ kidnap him?  
“Yes.”  
“Cool.”

They walked up a hill, where a sole bench sat.

It overlooked most of Insomnia - and was able to see over the wall. The magical _other_ wall his dad kept up, reflecting oddly in a mixture of both the moon and city lights. Dim stars could be seen just through the clouds and magical bubble. Sort of like a faint glitter that couldn’t be washed out, no matter how hard you tried.

“Oh...whoa,” Prompto’s voice just above a whisper - neck craned up as he took it all in. Noct followed his gaze - a small smile spreading across his features.

Leading them over to the bench, he sat down rolling his shoulder to try to get a faint pop from it. It remained silent and achy. Prompto sat beside him - eyes still on the sky, as he blindly dug through his backpack. Pulling out his camera, he began to mess with settings - teeth biting into his lower lip.

Noct remained silent - eyes sliding between the sky and the camera.

After a moment, Prompto lifted it to the sky - taking a quick picture, before lowering it. A faint _no that’s not right_ was mumbled, before he went back into the settings.

“...Sorry I suck at…” Noct made a motion with his hand, “Helping.”

Prompto was silent as he lifted his camera - attempting to take a picture of the stars yet again. He frowned, but nodded - going back into the settings. And...didn’t say anything. Great.

Noct’s lips parted as he tried to just...drag out some perfect words. Something. Anything. Prompto was so good at it. Why couldn’t he be good at something for _once in his life?_ But no, he’d just...sit there - eyes locked on a scuff that was on the toe of his shoe.

“It’s okay, Noct,” Prompto’s voice quiet, as he cleared his throat - lifting up his camera again, “Just...sorta had a day where things kept kicking me in the shins. Then I - heh - literally nailed my shin on your table,” he shook his head, before shoving his glasses back up his nose. It was somehow a more...awkward motion then when Iggy did it.

“I just wanna help.”  
“I know,” Prompto sighed, resting his camera on his lap, “I know, bud.”  
“But I’m not.”  
“Eh…” he shrugged, “Honestly, dude, I don’t really know what would help me shake this funk right now. Like...most of the time with you,” he leaned back on the bench - eyes on the stars, “You just need some sort of...encouragement or support. Someone to listen or not force you to do something you don’t want. Or a - yanno - distraction,” he shrugged, “But with me...well, right now. It’s…” he rolled his lips in, “I dunno. I sometimes just get like this. _Typically_ I’m able to just keep it from being in the way. Just say I’m busy and not bother you with it,” he shrugged, as Noct shivered slightly.

He was cold as hell, but felt like leaning into Prompto at that exact moment _probably_ wasn’t the best idea.

“Bother me with it,” it wasn’t a question, as Noct glanced over, “I don’t mind.”  
“You’ve got way more important things to worry about.”  
“Not...really.”  
“Uh...did you stop being the friggin’ Prince when I wasn’t paying attention?”  
“Yeah, like ten minutes ago.”  
“Oh cool, bro. Congrats. How’s that treatin’ ya?”  
“Pretty nice.”  
“Nice, nice.”  
“I’m...serious. We’re friends, Prompto. Right?”  
“Yeah. At least I _really_ hope so. Or I’ve just been stalking you for the past few years.”  
“Well you were doing that before--”  
“...Let’s not talk about that, dude.”  
“But...you can talk to me,” he nudged Prompto’s side, “I’m not great at words, but I can listen.”

Prompto met his gaze - a small smile spreading across his features - freckles nearly invisible the orange-blue light from both the moon and the city nearby. It was kinda weird. Noct smiled back, and felt a small tug on the inside of his gut. An...intensity to the moment he couldn’t place his finger on. More to it then words could describe. He didn’t want it to end.

“Well,” Prompto shifted, resting his head on Noct’s shoulder. Not wanting him to be uncomfortable, he adjusted slightly - putting an arm around him. He had done it to Prompto dozens of times. Sort of...weird being on the receiving end. 

“It all started with knocking my contacts into the toilet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendship is hard yo


	9. Problem-solving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few months before the game.
> 
> Perspectives: Ignis, Noctis, Prompto (jumping around)

Oh...this was rather unfortunate timing.

Ignis lingered in the entryway of the Prince’s apartment, hearing raised voices in the next room. It would likely be prudent to simply _leave_ , and yet he found his feet planted in place - teeth digging into his lower lip as he contemplated his next line of action. Perhaps simply walking into the living room would end the argument? It would be rather...uncomfortable, and yet possibly solve the problem. It could also turn both the King and Prince’s anger away from each other and onto him. While unpleasant, it would be preferable to what he was hearing at that exact moment.

“Why are you even here?”  
“Do not speak to me like that, Noctis.”  
“You hardly speak to me at all, anymore. I can speak to you _however I want._ ”  
“I simply come to my son’s apartment to discuss some matters with him, and I’m being attacked. And for what?”  
“Why are you even here?” the Prince repeated - sounding considerably less monotone then before.  
“I am...concerned.”  
“Cool.”  
“Hardly ‘cool’. I hold concerns over _you,_ Noctis.”  
“I’m so surprised,” his voice flat, causing Ignis to cringe.  
“Only proving my point further.”  
“What are your concerns, _Your Highness?_ ” 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, heaving a quiet sigh.

“Someday...soon, you’re going to have to take over for me,” the King’s tone falling much more...earnest than Ignis had heard it in years. 

And yet a panic settled within his chest. The very topic had fallen from his tongue only a few days prior. Noctis had...not reacted well. In fact, he was only just beginning to act normally. The King only broaching the subject so soon after would--

“I know,” Noctis’ voice sharp, “I know, I know, I know.”  
“Do you?”  
“Yeah it’s kinda hard to miss. The cane’s new. Heard you can’t even summon weapons anymore,” there was a nervous film to the boy’s voice - something Ignis wasn’t certain the King would pick up on.  
“Those rumors...are indeed true. And I hold concerns with your capabilities to carry my mantle.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t believe you’re strong enough, my son.”

The silence was...palatable, causing Ignis to finally slip off his shoes and move into the next room. He had lingered far too long, and heard far too much.

“Good evening, Ignis,” the King greeted - his posture straightening.  
“What? You’re going to stop calling me a failure, now that Specs is here?” Noctis crossed his arms, brow furrowed.

The two were standing in the middle of the living room. It would have been a nearly normal scene, if they weren’t the King and Prince of Lucis.

“Noctis,” the King turned his attention back to his son, “Not now.”  
“Why? Iggy already gave me ‘the talk’ on how you’re gonna die. Now you are, too. Don’t worry, dad. You’re both agreeing that I can’t handle it.”

Ignis sighed, and busied himself by straightening the sleeve of his jacket.  
The King crossed his own arms - mirroring Noct’s pose exactly. The two were far too similar in ways they couldn’t - and would possibly never - see.

“So yeah. I get it. I’m a failure. I’m weak. I can’t even walk without a fucking limp--”  
“Language, Noctis.”

The Prince promptly ceased to speak - lips rolling in as color clouded his pale features. Shaking his head, he left the room - slamming his bedroom door.

“It’s hard to imagine he turns twenty in a few months,” the King sighed, glancing over at Ignis, “...considering he acts as roughly that of a fourteen year old.”  
“I believe he’s simply stressed, Your Highness,” Ignis’ voice quiet - eyes on the closed bedroom door.  
“Stress I understand. That...was something else entirely,” he shook his head, before heaving a long sigh, “I must be going, Ignis. I have matters to attend to at the Citadel. See to it that he doesn’t break anything, will you?” he smirked, patting Ignis’ arm before leaving.

* * *

It was something he always knew would happen. It was how life worked, yanno? Life and death, and all that jazz. Everyone lived, everyone died. Hell, he would someday. But his dad? He...really didn’t want to think about it. Yeah, he _knew_ his dad suddenly needed a cane. Yeah he _knew_ there was more gray hair today, then there was yesterday.

Didn’t mean Ignis had to bring it up.  
Didn’t mean his _dad_ had to bring it up, either.

Noct wasn’t the greatest at dealing with things. He tended to bottle it up, until it made him useless - making literally everything harder. Stupid little things would upset him - his typically sunken emotions, boiling over. Dropping a pencil was the enough to make his jaw clench. Getting a lower score then he’d like, was the end of the world. It was stupid. It was annoying.

It’s why he needed to train with Gladio. It sort of...helped. A way to get out emotion without having a breakdown or whatever. That...was never fun. It’s where things went half the time. Too much going on, until it finally flooded over. 

But typically it wasn’t Ignis causing it. Yeah, sometimes he did. Overstepping. Controlling. Treating him like he was a kid, when he was pushing twenty. But this? This was different. This...wasn’t Ignis doing anything wrong. In fact, it...kinda made sense. It was something he should have been preparing for. An...icky reality he avoided thinking about.

His dad was dying.

But...but then the _King himself_ just showing up and doing...whatever the hell that was? That was too much.

Way, way, too much.

Noctis took several deep breaths after slamming his door - feeling...shaky. He hated yelling. He hated arguments. He hated...this. All of this. A few stupid tears slid down his cheeks, as he locked his door and moved to his bed - flopping down dramatically. It sorta knocked the wind out of him.

Grabbing his phone, he unlocked it and brought up his texts. 

> NOCTIS: distract me.  
> 

It was...weird that Prompto wasn’t immediately replying. He double-checked the time and date and...yeah he should have been home just playing games. Typically he always had his phone near him, too.

Great. Just...great.

* * *

> IGGY: And after that, he slammed the door of his bedroom and has been silent since.  
>  IGGY: The King has fortunately left, but I would rather not leave Noctis in his current condition.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: just go to his room  
>  THE GLADIATOR: grab him  
>  THE GLADIATOR: and turn on his tv or something  
> 

Prompto frowned at his phone - ambient music from the game he was playing, filling the room. Yeah, he could beat it some other day. The bff was in trouble.

> PROMPTO: still in his room?  
>  IGGY: Indeed. I believe he may have fallen asleep, considering it’s quite silent.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: or he’s brooding / pouting  
>  PROMPTO: i think he just needs a distraction  
>  PROMPTO: things with his dad are always like...super bad with him  
>  PROMPTO: so what if we all just sort of...end up in his apartment???  
>  PROMPTO: now im not saying party but  
>  PROMPTO: gladio u know what to do  
>  THE GLADIATOR: ahhhh gotcha ;)  
>  IGGY: No.  
>  PROMPTO: iggy c’mon.  
>  IGGY: If I’m reading this correctly, you wish to get the Prince inebriated?  
>  THE GLADIATOR: yup  
>  PROMPTO: yeppp yep  
>  IGGY: Alcohol is a depressant.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: have you seen drunk noct? That is not a depressed person  
>  IGGY: Actually, yes. I have. And I’ve seen it gone wrong numerous times.  
>  PROMPTO: but if we’re ALL there maybe we can just  
>  PROMPTO: make it good  
>  PROMPTO: ????

* * *

“Okay...dodge this.”  
“I’m certain this will not end well.”

Noct lounged back on the couch with a beer in his hand. He was certain it wasn’t his first, but uncertain how many had come before. He hadn’t really...eaten that day, so it was all hitting his system pretty hard. It was also that one beer that was a way higher percentage than the cheap shit he and Prompto ended up with, without Gladio’s help. So...he felt good.

Across the room, Gladio was throwing things at Prompto.

It started with Prompto catching something Gladio knocked off the table, and had devolved into pillows being thrown at him to see if he could move out of the way fast enough.

He couldn’t.

“Okay...okay, let me try again dude,” Prompto picked up the pillows that were originally from the couch, and tossed them back to Gladio.  
“If you couldn’t do it once, what makes you think you can do it this time?”

Prompto grabbed his beer from in front of Noct and took a rather long swig, “Uh...beer?”  
“Good answer.”

“How are your feeling, Your Highness?” Ignis asked, sitting in the chair across from Noct.  
“Alright.”  
“Be sure to drink some water, soon.”

It was sort of...weird Iggy was just letting him drink without making a fuss. Even had a beer himself. Or...no that may have been soda. Something in a cup. Couldn’t really see what it was, with the angle. Man he felt kinda...weird.

“See? Second time didn’t do shit,” Gladio laughed, taking a drink of his own beer.  
“Aw, c’mon. Third time’s the charm?”  
“I’m done throwin’ pillows at you Prompto.”  
“Fine, dude. Be a quitter.”  
“Yeah, that’s not gonna work with me. You’re the one failing.”

Prompto fell onto the couch next to Noct, before offering him a big grin, “Hey-is!”  
“Hey.”  
“How’s it crack-a-lackin’ my dude? My bro? My best friend in the _entire world?_ ”

Gladio laughed as he threw his bottle into the recycling in the kitchen, “Heh - Prompto maybe drink some water?”  
“No, no, I’m good. I’m fine. I’m awesome. Are you awesome Noct?”

Noct shrugged, as Prompto set his chin on his shoulder, “I’m alright.”  
“Aw? Not good?”  
“I’m...alright.”  
“How do we make you _good_ ,” he whispered, like it was a secret.

While Noct wasn’t sober, he...felt way more sober than Prompto.

“I dunno. Today sucked.”  
“But! It’s over, right? We’re here. There’s...drinks! And yeah! Dude!” he laughed - Noct didn’t know why.

“Hey Noct - you should grab that shit movie you were talking about the other day. I was telling Iggy about it and he didn’t believe me,” Gladio smirked over a new beer.  
“Which one?”  
“The scifi one with the sexy robot.”  
“Oh. Yeah, I can grab it.”

“Wait...which one? Cuz I can think of three with a sexy robot that are in this apartment,” Prompto’s eyes narrowed in thought, “Like...are we talking--”  
“Just follow me - I’ll show ya,” Noct shoved himself to his feet and headed down the hallway. Prompto right behind him. While most of his movies and games were in the living room, sometimes they ended up in his bedroom when he was too lazy to get out of bed.

Ignis was rather...against him setting up a TV in there, but whatever. It was great when he was sick.

Shoving a pile of dirty clothes aside, Noct started digging through where the movie should have been. Behind him, Prompto hummed quietly before sighing and wrapping his arms around Noct.

“Need something?” Noct asked - hardly reacting. He was more annoyed with the fact he couldn’t find the movie, then Prompto hugging him, honestly.  
“Noct, buddy. Let me tell you something. It’s a secret though, dude,” he buried his face into Noct’s back.  
“Sup?”  
“You’re? So? Great? Like...damn dude. I know you think you’re never good enough, and let me tell ya - that’s me. Not you. You’re so naturally _cool_ , and _hot_ , and good at fighting, and you got so much going for ya. So what if you’re not the best in something? I love ya too much for you to like...hate yourself like that, yanno? And your dad is an _asshole_ , bro. I know that’s the King and stuff and now I gotta be exiled or murdered or whatever but,” he sighed, nuzzling the back of his neck, “Whatever.”

Noct smiled, feeling a bit of heat pull at his cheeks, “Oh - hey I found it.”

Prompto put his head on Noct’s shoulder from behind - staring down at the movie, “Oh! That one! That...does not have a sexy robot in it.”  
“Wait...it doesn’t?”  
“No, that’s the one with the blue people.”  
“Oh.”

“I think I remembered the name of it,” Gladio came into the room - pausing at the door as he took in both Prompto and Noct, “Yanno what? I’m going back in there,” he shook his head - laughing.

Noct rose a brow as Gladio left, before glancing over his shoulder at Prompto, who was still firmly latched to his back, “I think the one he’s talking about, is in the living room.”  
“Really? You sure? I swear we watched it in here.”  
“I watched it again last week.”  
“Without me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Rude. Rude, rude, rude, rude.”

Noct smirked, before ducking down slightly - lifting Prompto who was already _leaning_ onto his back, _actually_ onto his back. Considering how much he had been training with Gladio lately, he thought he could handle it. Prompto looked roughly the weight of those oversized swords he was forced to wield.

He was...heavier.

Noct nearly dropped him, but recovered as Prompto made a soft _oomf_ noise. 

“Whoa-ho,” Prompto laughed - helping him a bit by clinging his legs against Noct’s sides to relieve some of the weight, “Gettin’ strong there bud.”  
“You’re...so...heavy…”  
“N-no! I’m not!” Prompto’s voice sounded way-way-way more emotional than he could handle at that exact moment, “Take it back.”  
“What? That you’re heavy?”  
“Yeah!”  
“But you are.”  
“No!”  
“Yeah.”  
“Dude...we’re like the same size. So you’re literally carrying yourself right now.”  
“Fine, I’ll carry you into the living room.”  
“Wait, what?”

Noct smirked, pulling Prompto up slightly to _attempt_ to spread out his weight, some. It was just on the edge of what he could handle. Walking down the hall, he caught a disapproving glance from Iggy, and a laugh from Gladio - before dropping Prompto on the couch.

“Movie’s in here,” Noct took a deep breath - shaking out his arms, as he ducked down in front of the TV - pulling out from a pile of other movies, “This one?”  
“Hey - yeah. Iggy, you need to check this out.”

* * *

The point of the eve was to cheer Noctis up...and Ignis had to admit - the Prince was looking considerably cheerier than he had earlier. While he typically disagreed with intoxicating someone underage, the night had done wonders for him.

They were sitting together as a group on the couch by the television. Originally they had meant to watch some...horrid-sounding science fiction film that quite-honestly sounded awful. That - however - got sidetracked with a bit of Ignis’ help.

The Great Insomniac Bakeoff displayed on the screen. The rather intoxicated boys around him were _transfixed_. 

“It’s gonna be dry, Barbra! Take it out of the oven!” Gladio yelled, as Prompto shook his head.  
“She’s gonna be eliminated, bro. I can just feel it.  
“Why is cooking this intense? Why am I into this?” Noct’s brows furrowed as he leaned forward on his knees. 

A smile spread across Ignis’ face, before he gently stood to get everyone some water.

While it wasn’t the tactics he personally would have used, the night was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Insomniac Bakeoff is 100% a rip of of the Great British Bakeoff.
> 
> Also: post-game fic is now being written fully. I'm using Camp NaNoWriMo to force myself to keep going. I wrote 3k words in under an hour yesterday with it...so it's going well.
> 
> I know this was posted a bit slower, but life has been...interesting, to say the least. Instead of like every 3 days, it may be pushed to five. Or once a week. Just be gentle and know I'm still here and still writing. I just don't want to force out chapters because I feel guilt every three days. I'd prefer to take a little longer and give y'all something good. <3.
> 
> Also I'm all for ideas if y'all have anything burning you'd like to see with pre-game stuff.


	10. Deep Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place: post-accident, once he started warping. pre-Prompto.
> 
> Perspectives: Gladio, Ignis, Noctis

He didn’t like it.

Gladio had been training Noct since he was just figuring out how to walk...for the second time. It only felt right that it continued. But...there was stuff he couldn’t do - believe it or not. And that thing was magic.

Leaning his back on the wall, Gladio sighed with Ignis at his side.

“This...is bull.”  
“Come now, we both know neither of us can train him for this.”  
“It’s not right.”  
“Have you become an expert on magic while I wasn’t paying attention?” Ignis hooked a brow - a rare smirk spreading across his lips.  
“Shut it.”  
“Simply stating some reason.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I know you dislike another training him,” eyes roamed from Gladio to the Prince in the center of the room, “But he needs this type of instruction, if he is to carry his father’s mantle.”

Gladio simply grunted in response - eyes falling to the kid. Noct...required a special touch, otherwise he didn’t learn shit. You had to make him want it, otherwise you’d just be hitting him with a stick until he cried. And Gladio...well, he had learned that the hard way. Taken him way too damned long to get through to the kid. But now he _was_ \- and was having his control taken away by the King.

_His Highness_ , himself, was standing on the other side of the room. Arms crossed. Eyes narrowed. Watching as the Prince talked to a member of the Kingsglaive about warping.

It started with Noctis sneezing, and warping or...whatever that was called. The kid literally turned into blue mist for a beat. Scared the shit out of Gladio the first time it happened. Thought it was some sort of...weird side-effect from being healed by the Oracle as much as he was. But apparently it was...some royal bullshit. 

“Like this?” Noct threw his training blade - causing a way-too-fucking-loud sound to clatter through the room. The Kingsglaive soldier laughed. It wasn’t mocking, at least. Just a sort of genuine chuckle. It died as quickly as it took to glance back at the King, himself. 

_That_ made Gladio laugh.

Ignis was smiling too, but made a quiet _shh_ sound at him.

Clearing his throat, the Kingsglaive lifted his blade and made motions for Noct to see - saying a few words that would probably just roll off the Prince’s brain, and warped across the room. The man braced himself on his knees for a bit - appearing to bite back being sick, before waving for the Prince to try it too. Shaking his head, Gladio glanced back at Noct...surprised to see the kid’s eyes wide. Actual _interest_ on his face. 

Huh.

Noctis puffed out his cheeks - fingers moving a bit too fast. He didn't feel even half comfortable with what he was about to do, but was gonna anyway. Gladio tensed - Iggy’s hand landing on his shoulder to steady him.

Taking a deep breath, Noct lifted his blade - before glancing over straight at Gladio and Ignis. Giving him a nod and smirk, Gladio felt a bit of his own unease wear away as Noct mirrored it back, before throwing the blade. 

The kid disappeared.  
And reappeared where the blade flew.

Noct’s eyes wide - breath heavy. A laugh fell from his lips - wide grin on his face. Gladio offered him a thumbs up. Even the King seemed pleased. Honestly wasn’t expecting that to go well. Or...him to do it at all. 

Huh. Kid was full of surprises.

* * *

Ignis adjusted his collar slightly, before leaning back up against the wall. He and Gladio were really only present, as support for Noctis. They could yield no further information on this...magic. Yet...the Prince appeared to be doing half-decently. After the initial struggle to have him figure out how to warp on _purpose_ , the actual training began. It was simple sparring - designed to make him _need_ to use his warping to dodge - rather than lean on Gladio’s training.

Crossing his arms, he rose a brow and glanced over at Gladio. He appeared to be transfixed - watching Noctis’ every move. Every breath. While he typically acted a touch more distant when it came to personal care of the Prince, Ignis knew better. The young man had...grown on both of them. 

Fatigue was becoming quite apparent. Teeth exposed, brow furrowed and shined with sweat. Eyes moving to the Kingsglaive soldier - he showed little signs of stopping. Hm. Perhaps he or Gladio should say something? While Noctis was...mostly fine at this point in time, there were little signs of the accident that were hard to ignore. Fatigue was near the top of the list. The boy could sleep for an entire day, if left unchecked. That...was concerning. While it could also be attributed to simply his age and changing body - Ignis had other suspicions. 

Noctis’ movements suddenly...ceased.

“S-stop!”

Hands shaking and wrapped around his torso, he fell.

“Noctis!”

* * *

He couldn’t breathe.  
He couldn’t move.  
He couldn’t think.

Noctis closed his eyes, as he heard people move towards him. Voices overlapping and turning into a muddy mix that didn’t mean anything. He didn’t care what they were saying. It wouldn’t fix...this. Whatever _this_ was.

It originally felt like ripping a seam in a jacket, while pulling it on. A sort of disconnected _tear_ , that filled him with a sense of _oh no_. But then...every muscle in his body just sorta stopped. Tensed beyond being able to be used - causing him to hit the ground.

Beyond the pain, beyond the voices, beyond _everything_ , there was a sole feeling.  
Frustration.

Why couldn’t he just have done well at this _one thing?_ It started...actually pretty okay for once. A bit rough, but he got it. But then his broken body, just...continued to be broken. Yet another thing wrong with him.

Great. Just...great.

“Noctis...Noctis can you hear me?”

He opened his eyes to see his dad crouched over him - Gladio, Ignis, and the Kingsglaive guy right behind him.

“No.”

A relieved but somehow still frustrated sound fell from his father’s mouth, as he shook his head, “Right, well what you just experienced...that is called _stasis_.”

Noctis forced himself to sit up, rubbing his shoulder, “You...knew that would happen?”  
“I knew it was a possibility.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s when you ask too much of your body, in terms of magic. You’re calling something that...isn’t there.”  
“...Could’a warned me or something,” Noct rubbed his hands together - glancing down at himself to see if he was still functioning. Arms worked. Hands worked. Legs? Uh…

Dark brows pinched together, as his hands pat at his legs - breath hitching in his chest.

No, no, no, no--  
Not again.  
He...couldn’t deal with this. 

“Your Highness?” Ignis’ voice questioned - but he didn’t look up. He just...kept touching his legs. Waiting for something - anything. Why couldn’t he feel anything? Why was it gone again? No, he was better. Luna healed him. 

Noct glanced up to see his father...gone. Off talking to the Kingsglaive guy on the side. Gladio and Ignis were still with them. Ignis had a hand on Noct’s leg, but he couldn’t feel it. His expression...way more knowing then he would have preferred. Gladio had...a blank expression. Which honestly wasn’t exactly filling Noct with anything positive. 

“Take a deep breath,” Ignis’ voice quiet, hand tightening on his leg. Or so he assumed from how his fingers curled around the cloth.  
“I can’t---”  
“Shh…” his voice soothing - something about the tone telling Noct that he knew. 

Of course he knew.

“Deep...breaths, Noct,” his tone was barely above a whisper - causing him to actually listen for once. A deep breath through the nose, out through the mouth. 

And then…a tingle. His eyes widened as his breath hitched - hands following the feeling as they moved down his leg. It hurt. But it _felt_ like something. Started as a cramp in his calf, then slowly bled outwards - filling his legs with pins and needles.

A relieved laugh fell from his lips, as tears overflowed and slid down his cheeks. He glanced up at Ignis and Gladio - seeing similar expressions mirrored on their faces. 

He could feel his legs again. 

“Is...something wrong my son?” his father asked - only just noticing that he was still on the ground, “Noctis, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” his voice flat, as he wiped tears from his eyes, “I’m...fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stasis looks awful okay


	11. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 6 of this fic. 
> 
> Perspectives: Noctis, Prompto

It was all going to be worth it. That’s...what he told himself over, and over, and over again - as he burned himself on the deep-fryer for the third time.

In order to _prove_ to his dad that he was responsible enough to actually not live in the palace anymore, the King had made a decree. A decree...that Noct had to get a job to show he could handle it. What working at Happy Burger had to do with getting his own apartment, Noct didn’t have any idea. But...he really needed out. As Prompto pointed out - yeah, his room was alright. Had everything he needed. It was just...close to everything. The politics, the meetings, _everything_. And that stuff...it sucked. It made his chest feel tight, even thinking about it. 

He needed out.

And this was how.

“Welcome to Happy Burger - home of...Insomnia’s happiest burger, may I take your order?” Noct asked, eyes unfocused as he put money into the register - before glancing up.

...Seriously?

“Oh...em...gee.”  
“Told ya.”

Prompto and Gladio stood next in line - both smiling.  
Noct wasn’t.

“...May I take your order?” he repeated - his jaw clenched. He really wasn’t in the mood for this right now.

“Heh...I’m…” he watched Prompto’s eyes go from Noct to the menu behind him, before back to Noct, “...I’m good. Honestly just followed Gladio here cuz he told me. Which is...like breaking bro-code that you _didn’t_ , dude!”  
“...This is why.”

Prompto rose a brow, before frowning, “What? Me coming by?” his voice actually kinda...different. Quiet.

“I like your hat, Your Highness,” Gladio smirked - motioning at the rather loud uniform Noct had to wear, “Give me a double combo. Make it two.”  
“I-I don’t--”  
“Shut up and accept the free food, Prompto.”  
“But I’m not--”

Noct sighed and entered the order into the register - glancing up to see them still watching him.

“Your order will be ready soon. We’ll call your number over there,” his voice monotone, “Thank you for choosing...Happy Burger.”

Gladio laughed, before shaking his head, “Man, it’s even better than I thought it would be.”  
“Proud of you for getting a job, bro!”

And then they finally walked off. A heavy sigh falling from his lips, as yet another customer came up in front of him. Of course they recognized him. Of course they went off about how it was _great to see_ one of the royal family acting _just like one of them_ , and how it was a great way to _build character_. Noct silently waited for them to finish, before asking about their order again. That - of course - changed to what _he_ thought was best, considering he was the Prince of Lucis.

Noct’s manager had told him to say the most expensive items on the menu.  
He didn’t.

* * *

Prompto stared at the greasy burger in front of him, before glancing up at Gladio who was already digging in. He...had already eaten like garbage that week. Noct managed to drag him over and out almost every day. Now he was feeling...gross. It was the weekend - the time where he _normally_ ate worse - but after a week of...that, he really, really didn’t want that burger. Well - no - he did. He wanted to shove it into his mouth and just...do horrible, unspeakable things to it.

And...Gladio had literally bought it for him. He had to eat it, right? Even if he was feeling kinda...fat. He’d just run more tomorrow, or eat super healthy later or--

“What’s up?” Gladio asked, after swallowing, “You were down to come here, now you’re not eating.”

“I’m uh...not hungry.”  
“You’re like...sixteen. You’re always hungry.”  
“Well, I mean...yeah.”  
“So...what’s the deal?”  
“I-it’s fine! I’ll eat, dude! No worries!”

Gladio stared at him, while chewing a fry - making a soft grunt, “...Yeah, that was believable.”  
“What? Yeah it was.”  
“Mhm.”  
“I’m telling the truth, dude!”  
“Didn’t say you weren’t.”  
“B-but you just--”

Prompto sighed, feeling his cheeks flush in whatever emotion was even thinking about slipping out of him. Glancing over at Noct, he watched the bff continue to look like he was actively suffering. For him, that just meant a really blank stare, and painfully monotone voice. Even when Noct was neutral, there was still...more there. Took the better part of the year since they’d become friends to figure it out - but Prompto was getting okay at reading it. Little things. But...none of them were around. Basically just a gray blob vaguely shaped like Noct, behind that counter. 

At least that meant the King _was_ moving forward with the whole ‘apartment’ thing.

“I’m...just worried about gaining weight. Again,” Prompto frowned, before fiddling with the wrapper his burger came in, “I’m...not like you. I wasn’t born with abs. I used to be like...really heavy,” he frowned, before scratching his neck, “Then...dropped a bunch of weight right before I became friends with Noct,” a hand motion at the Prince - resulting in him waving back. Aw. Kinda endearing when he looked that dead in the eyes.

“Huh...thought I’d seen you running around Insomnia. You normally run in the mornings, right?”  
“Yeah. Wait...when--?”  
“I run a different route from you. I cross at Empire instead of following it along. Normally end up behind you for about a block.”  
“Oh...man, I never noticed.”  
“Nothin’ wrong with being in the zone.”  
“Yeah.”  
“So...how’d you do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Drop the weight.”  
“Oh! Oh...I just ate better and started exercising. It felt like...forever until I like...actually saw a change. Weirdly enough I like...had to not be sad about it.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“I was like...really depressed for awhile. My life was…” he sighed, realizing he was getting real in a Happy Burger, “Eh...nevermind. I’ll just run more this weekend.”

“Hey - you started something. Finish it,” Gladio narrowed his eyes over his burger.

Well, time to get deep in a Happy Burger, as his best friend’s soul melted like fifteen feet away.

“Uhg, fine. Okay, so basically I used to be like...really depressed. I never...had much. Yeah, I had a roof. I was doing pretty good at school--”  
“Heh. Bullshit.”  
“Hey!”  
“Keep going, kid.”  
“ _Anyway,_ before Luna basically told me to go make friends with Noct--”  
“Yeah he told me about that.”  
“Stop interrupting!”  
“Uh...sorry.”  
“I can just--”  
“So you’re depressed cuz ya got nothin’. Keep going.”  
“Well then I had like...a goal? Be cool enough to talk to Noct.”

Gladio snorted.  
Prompto ignored it, as he ate a fry.

“So I just tried the diet and exercise - still kinda...hating myself? Like it felt impossible. But then there was this runner guy I kept seeing. Smiled and said ‘hey’ to me every time he ran by. So yanno what? I started doing it too. And...it helped. But even though I’m basically a noodle now,” he glanced down at himself, “Kinda terrified of gaining it back.”

“You won’t,” Gladio sniffed, as he leaned back in his chair - wiping his hand on a napkin, before balling it up and tossing it onto the tray.  
“Uh...you can’t know that, bro.”  
“Yeah I do. You know better, now. I know Noct’s a bad influence with that shit,” he crossed his arms in front of his chest, “But...you’re smart. Ish. You’ll be fine. We all have off-weeks with eating. Just eat better tomorrow, and keep runnin’.”

Prompto smiled to himself, eyes falling to the table.

“...Thanks Gladio.”  
“Now eat your damned burger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile ignis is wondering where the fuck everyone went


	12. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The canon-friendly version of Gladio getting his scar - a rewrite of chapter 5, where I made my own up.
> 
> Takes place: Shortly before the game  
> Perspectives: Noctis, Prompto

“C’mon, let’s get you home.”

It was...late. Really, really late. And for once, he wasn’t the only one awake. 

Hands slid into his coat’s pockets as he followed behind Gladio - hat pulled down over his features. 

Typically Noct was...okay-ish to walk around Insomnia on his own. Sorta. Crownsguard tended to yell at him for it, but things were getting...weird. Since his dad said he’d sign the Peace Treaty...well, he really hadn't gotten a moment alone, since. Why, exactly, nobody told him. He just knew the two were connected somehow.

It was sort of annoying, honestly. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Noct sighed, as Gladio led the way down to the car, that Specs was already at. He was just glad his time in the Citadel was over, and he could finally go home. It was just some random thing his dad wanted him to show up at. Didn’t really even know what it was for...which wasn’t uncommon. Those parties and meeting were always so...boring. Stupid. Nobody saying anything straightforward - talking in circles around Noct, pretending like he was still too young to understand what they were talking about.

Yeah, he was glad it was over.

Gladio led them down the stairs to the garage, as Noct pulled out his phone - shooting a few texts to Prompto.

> NOCTIS: free at last  
>  NOCTIS: omw soon  
>  NOCTIS: you still at the apartment?  
>  PROMPTO: yeeeeep  
>  PROMPTO: going through all ur stuff  
>  PROMPTO: also known as  
>  PROMPTO: laying on the couch watching tv  
>  PROMPTO: but its over????  
>  NOCTIS: yeah  
>  NOCTIS: gladio walking me to specs car now  
>  NOCTIS: be back in like  
>  NOCTIS: 15?  
>  PROMPTO: cool cool cool  
>  PROMPTO: hey question tho

“Hey! Prince!”

Noctis suddenly glanced up - walking into the back of Gladio who had halted on the stairs - making a physical barrier between himself and whoever was talking.

“Back up, Noct,” Gladio’s voice quiet.  
“What’s happening?”

“Prince! You fucking piece of spoiled shit!” Noct couldn’t even see the guy over Gladio, but he could hear the slur. Guy was wasted, “Do...do you realize what you entitled _fucks_ are doing? That land outside this fuckin’ bubble. Just...give it to them. Give it to the very people I go fight every day. I come here…” 

“Sir, back away,” Gladio’s voice unlike anything Noct had heard before - hand rising to a sword Noct had somehow missed him wearing. Not surprising, since he was honestly barely paying attention since they left the gathering.

“What are you going to do? Kill me?” the guy challenged.  
“If you give me a reason to, I will.”  
“Just...kill anyone who disagrees with the Crown. Real nice. How’s being the lapdog of monsters, feel? Feel real good?”  
“Yeah. It fuckin’ does.”

Noct slid his phone away, eyes darting between Gladio and unseen man on the other side of him. He...didn’t like this.

“Prince Noctis,” the drunk continued, “Your...family is going to be personally murdering everyone outside the wall. Hope that feels--”  
“Put that away, right now.”  
“I’m just talk--”  
“Put that away--”  
“I’m just--”  
“Sir, I said--”  
“I know what you fuckin’--”

Noct was suddenly pushed back - hitting the stairs hard, wind knocked out of him. Shoving himself up on one elbow, he saw...chaos. Gladio was bent over and holding his face. Ignis apparently had run over - a phone to his ear, a hand on Gladio. Someone else was on the ground.

“Noctis...stay down,” Ignis’ voice not something to question, “Stay. Down.”

* * *

Typically, Prompto wasn’t one to worry.

Okay, that was a lie. But something was up. Noct said he was on his way from the Citadel over an _hour ago_. On top of that, he never replied to his question. Or...maybe he did and missed it. Prompto quickly pulled out his phone again, and unlocked it.

> PROMPTO: hey question tho  
>  PROMPTO: when u get back do u wanna  
>  PROMPTO: game or movie???  
>  PROMPTO: theres like 2 billion updates on your system  
>  PROMPTO: and i donnnnt think they can all update in like 15  
>  PROMPTO: so tell me what 2 do my dude  
>  PROMPTO: update - updating the ones we play most  
>  PROMPTO: since you’re running a TINY BIT late im doing more  
>  PROMPTO: EVERYTHING IS UPDATED!!!!!!!  
>  PROMPTO: <3333

Prompto sighed, feeling like anything else he texted would seem sorta...desparate. Needy. Eh screw it.

> PROMPTO: yo hope everything is like  
>  PROMPTO: ok  
>  PROMPTO: and stuff.  
>  PROMPTO: its cool if something came up just like  
>  PROMPTO: lemme know  
>  PROMPTO: i can like leave your apartment too  
>  PROMPTO: just...yeah.

Prompto groaned, dropping his phone onto his chest - already regretting everything he sent. Eh - whatever. It was done. 

The front door suddenly opened - Prompto quickly sitting up as quiet voices came down the hall.

“Are you quite sure you’ll be alright?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well...I shall not force my company upon you then. The Crownsguard posted around this building have been doubled. Possibly tripled by morning, if my request is honored. I...shall go see how Gladio is fairing. He will be fine, Noct.”  
“I know.”  
“We will keep you safe. It is our sworn duty.”

Prompto remained on the couch, brows pinching together as he tried to figure out what the heck was going on. Unlocking his phone, he quickly went to the news app and...oh. ‘Prince Noctis attacked by dissatisfied and intoxicated former Kingsglaive member over Peace Treaty.’

There it was. 

He...really needed to set up alerts for this stuff, or something.

The door closed, causing him to quickly slip his phone away. Noct walked into the room, looking like the physical embodiment of a stormcloud. 

“H-hey...is,” his voice quiet, as Noct pulled off his hat and threw it on the counter of the kitchen. What an interesting place for it.

“Hey.”  
“You...alright?”  
“No.”  
“Want me to g--”  
“No.”

Noct sat down next to Prompto, lips rolled in - eyes glued to the floor.

“That...was longer than fifteen, wasn’t it?” he asked quietly - a super-duper-faint smile on his face.  
“Juuust a bit, but that’s chill dude.”  
“Hey, Prompto?”  
“Yeah, buddy?”  
“Can you...stay over?”

Prompto’s brows rose - genuinely caught off-guard. Crashing at Noct’s about half the time wasn’t something that was just...asked like that. It was either planned way ahead, or just happened. That stuff that happened with Gladio...must have really shaken him up. Poor guy.

“Yeah, of course dude. No problem.”  
“Cool.”

He took a deep breath, before turning on the TV and standing to grab something from the kitchen - a hand rising to try to neaten his super-bad hat-hair.

“So...what sounds good? Shooting things? Watching something?” Prompto asked, stretching slightly as he spoke.  
“I...kinda feel like watching something,” Noct threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave - closing the door harder than he needed to.  
“What sounds good?”  
“Dunno,” he watched the popcorn, “Something...funny?”

* * *

Prompto sighed as he drew little circles in Noct’s hair - the Prince himself dead-weighted on his lap, as they watched some comedy. Popcorn sat to his right - allowing them both to reach in whenever. If it wasn’t for the fact he could practically taste how stressed Noct was, it would have almost been peaceful. The guy kept checking his phone - half throwing it back on the coffee table when he didn’t see anything he wanted.

Prompto knew him well enough to not pry. He’d talk when he wanted. Which...was hopefully soon.

“So...some stuff happened…”

Or now.

“Oh?” Prompto tried to not sound too eager. He...already knew what happened, but it was good to get it off Noct’s chest and stuff.  
“Gladio got hurt because someone wanted to hurt me,” his voice half-muffled by the pillow under his chin.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. People aren’t happy with that peace treaty, apparently,” he rolled onto his back - Prompto subtly pausing the show.  
“That’s...scary dude. He okay?”  
“Dunno. Think so. Never...saw it. Ignis didn’t let me.”  
“Damn...dude…”

Noct checked his phone again, before slamming it down.

“Bad news?”  
“No news.”  
“Bleh.”  
“Let’s just...keep watching.”

* * *

This was all...stupid. He shouldn’t have been scared. He shouldn’t have been stressed. The building was surrounded. Gladio was replying to texts now - sending enough selfies of himself with an eyepatch to make Prompto proud. Everything was fine.

Then why did it feel like it wasn’t? 

Noct sat on the edge of his bed, as Prompto brushed his teeth in the bathroom - using an extra brush that he just...used when he crashed over at his apartment.

Brows pinching together, he felt...wrong. Mind couldn’t stop jumping to everything going on. The Peace Treaty, and how it was making people...mad. His dad’s declining health. Gladio getting _hurt_ because of him. People wanted to _hurt_ him. If they could hurt Gladio, why not him?

“Dude?”

Prompto was suddenly in front of him - hand on his shoulder.

“I’m. Fine.”

The words coming out harsh - sounding kinda weird because his breath was coming faster than it should have.

“Oh, shit. Okay dude,” Prompto crouched in front of him, “I’m guessing like you’re feeling kinda...I dunno _panicky_ right now?” his tone different than normal. Gentler.  
“...Yeah.”  
“Kinda hard to breathe? Mind screaming?”  
Noct nodded.  
“Okay...okay…” Prompto puffed out his cheeks, “I want you to take a deep breath. As deep as you can manage. Then let it out as slow as you can. Can you do that, Noct?”  
“...Yeah?” he rose a brow - not sure why Prompto was giving him instructions, “Why?”  
“You’re having a panic attack, dude.”  
“Oh. So just…” Noct took a breath, “Breathe?”  
“Like me.”

Prompto took a deep breath in through his nose, and out through his mouth, before motioning at Noct, “Do it with me.”

He did. It kinda hurt. It kinda...made things worse. But...he trusted Prompto, so he kept trying to breathe. Slowly. Carefully. The physical feeling of...whatever that was fading, but the emotional aspect was becoming louder. Tears began to fill his eyes as he regained composure of his breath. A deep breath turning into a sob - a hand rising to cover his features. 

Prompto’s grip on his shoulder tightened, before pulling him into a hug. It was kinda awkward since he was sitting at the edge of the bed and Prompto was standing but...it was welcomed. Needed. 

Whatever was holding back the wave of emotion, finally snapped. 

Teeth gritted, breath ragged, the shoulder of Prompto’s shirt slowly growing more and more damp.

“I’m sorry, dude. I’m sorry you gotta...deal with all this stuff. It’s not fair. You’re just...a kid like me. But...just know I’m here. And I’ll always be here. Even when you marry Luna and make babies or whatever. I’ll be like next door or something, with a fruit basket.”

Noct laughed into his shoulder - the sound sorta gross, “A fruit basket?”

“I mean...it’s...what people give people when you’re like a grownup, right?”  
“I’ve never seen my dad get a fruit basket.”  
“Really? Damn, people in Insomnia are rude.”  
“How about...not a fruit basket?”  
“Got a problem with my fruit basket?”  
“How about...something with less fruit.”  
“Okay how about,” Prompto released him from the hug, before straightening Noct’s hair, “A basket...of fries.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“And like...a bunch of your favorite sauces going around the edge. But it has to be the thin and crispy ones. Like from Happy Burger.”  
“You know me too well.”  
“Clearly we should just get married instead of you and Luna,” Prompto laughed, but it wasn’t his normal laugh. Sort of...uncomfortable and awkward.

“Anyway,” he clapped Noct on the shoulder again, “Feelin’ better?”  
“I’m exausted.”  
“You’re...like always tired, dude.”  
“More.”  
“Well…” Prompto sat next to him, “Wait...have you never had a panic attack before?”  
“Not sure. Maybe?”  
“Well...they take a _lot_ out of ya. Like...entire body just drained and stuff.”  
“Why do you know so much about them?”  
“It’s a mystery,” Prompto nudged his side, “Wanna crash?”

“Sounds…” Noct smiled, taking the first even breath he had in what felt like years, “Like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen it bugged me that i had wrong canon so here have a canon friendly version
> 
> thanks for being patient with the speed of these <3333  
> I LOVE YOU ALL


	13. Treaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place: literally like RIGHT BEFORE THE GAME  
> Perspectives: Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto

“The King wishes to have a word with you.”

Noct didn’t bother to glance up at Specs, as he continued playing King’s Knight, “Why?”  
“That is hardly my place to know, Your Highness.”  
“Eh - you probably have some idea.”

At the silence, Noct finally glanced up - surprised to see Iggy frowning, as he chopped something up for dinner. Looked like vegetables. Ick.

“I am...uncertain, but perhaps it has something to do with your part in the Peace Treaty?” his eyes focused on his work - though the chopping got slightly slower. The sound way louder than it should have been.  
“My part?”  
“There have been...rumors, but I should hardly spread them further.”  
“C’mon Specs.”  
“No,” his tone sharp as he glanced up, “I shall not alter your expectations - even if they happen to be correct. It is hardly my--”  
“It literally is your place.”

Ignis sighed, before rinsing some other vegetable in the sink, “Just go see your father first thing in the morning.”  
“Uhg...first thing?”  
“Yes.”  
“What if I go--”  
“First thing. I’ll drive you if it’ll be an issue.”

* * *

“You’re late,” the King did not bother to hide his annoyance at Ignis, as the two entered his office.  
“I apologize, Your Highness,” he bowed slightly, as the Prince loitered in the doorway - arms crossed.  
“It’s early. You know I’m not a morning person,” Noctis yawned - making an obscene amount of sound in the process.

“And I’ll change my entire schedule so my son can wake at noon,” the King’s tone flat, “Now...about why I called you here.”

Ignis began to drift towards the door - taking that as his cue to leave.

“Ignis - take a seat as well. This concerns you. Gladiolus should be here any moment, as well.”

Arching a brow, he took a seat - watching as both the King and Noctis did the same - their posture eerily similar before the King straightened. The rumors he heard were quite simple. Noctis was to be married to someone in the Empire. Who, exactly, he had multiple whispers. Some were of assorted higher-ranking young women. Other rumors spoke of Lunafreya. Why the King was gathering Gladio as well, however, created a slight rise in his pulse. Whatever required the attention of all three of them must have been...serious. Perhaps the rumors were incorrect after all.

“Gladiolus - welcome. Please take a seat.”

Gladio offered both of them a wave, before taking a seat on the other side of Noct - his posture managing to fall somewhere between comfortable and formal. How the man balanced such things, Ignis had little idea.

“Now...why I have gathered you all here is quite simple. The Peace Treaty...part of it involves you, Noctis.”  
“Me?”  
“A marriage.”

Ignis’ gaze shifting to the Prince’s to gauge his reaction. Ah, there it was. A mixture of fear and anger. Noctis was...young. Only a few years younger than himself, and yet it felt closer to ten years. The boy was...spoiled, causing him to act as someone in his mid-teens, rather than twenty. The mere idea of _marriage_ was likely overwhelming to him.

“...What? Me?”  
“Certainly not me.”  
“To who?”  
“To _whom._ And…” the King took a deep breath, “Lady...Lunafreya.”

Noctis’ brow rose - eyes shining with something Ignis nearly didn’t recognize. Hope, perhaps? Excitement? Longing? 

“...What? Why would they--”  
“An offering of good will to us.”  
“She was their _prisoner_ for--”  
“I’m quite aware, Noctis. Now, why I require all of you here is rather straight-forward. I wish the wedding to happen...elsewhere. Outside of Insomnia. And I wish you two,” he motioned at both Gladio and Ignis, “To keep him safe, and assure he gets there. I will provide you with the details further over the next few days. But…” he heaved a sigh, “While this is...a serious matter, I do ask you enjoy yourself. I…” a rare easy-smile spread across the King’s face, before he shook his head, “Ah, I will not take any more of your time. Locations and dates will be set within the week. Congratulations, my son.”

“...Yeah.”

* * *

Gladio frowned as Iggy pulled Noct back to his feet. Since learning about that little road trip they were going to take - it was agreed that they really needed to push the training. Hard. Especially together - since they had only done that a handful of times. None of them were really sure what was out there, so it was best to be prepared.

“Let’s take a breather,” Gladio decided, as he watched Noct waver a bit too much. He was fine with being hard on the kid, but he really didn’t need him passing out on his watch; even if it _was_ tempting.

They just sat down where they stood - Iggy handing out some water to everyone.

“So Noct,” Gladio began, after taking a sip from his bottle of water, “Gettin’ married, huh?”  
“Apparently.”  
“How’s it feel?”  
“Dunno. Not married yet.”

Iggy shook his head, but smiled. He thought the kid was funny, but would never let him see it.

“Pretty good deal, though. Could have been some random Empire chick.”  
“I believe the offer was made to make the blow of taking all land outside of Insomnia...less malicious,” Iggy frowned, fiddling with the cap of his bottle.  
“Yeah, probably.”

Noct was silent as ever - eyes glued to the window, “Do you think I can bring Prompto?”

“No,” Iggy answered without hesitation, “Absolutely not.”  
“Well,” Gladio sighed, “We’d need to train him. And fast. Dangerous shit out there, Noct. And my focus is going to be on keeping you alive - not him.”  
“A fair point. And yet another reason why he should be left--”  
“Now I didn’t say that,” Gladio held up a hand at Iggy - getting a glare, “I’m just saying you should actually ask the guy if he wants to come, and if he’d be willing to learn how to defend himself. This will be dangerous, but if he’s willing to learn...well, there should be enough room.”

The Prince nodded - sort of slumping into himself a bit. Probably was nervous about asking or something. He wouldn’t say it, but Noct was probably terrified of getting married, and just wanted to surround himself with something familiar. It made sense - even if Iggy was going to probably have a rather fun _word_ with him after Noct was out of earshot. He knew Ignis couldn’t stand the Prompto, but Gladio wasn’t stupid. That kid centered Noct in a way that neither himself nor Iggy could. And...he probably was going to need that.

“...Thanks.”

* * *

“Reload, dude!”

They had spent...probably like way too long in the arcade, _but_ Prompto was pretty sure Noct was near meltdown about something. There had been a handful of _you alright, bro?_ and _you good?_ , but he always just got a snappy ‘fine’ or ‘yeah’ in response. So, they shot stuff. One of those games that had a time limit but basically unlimited bullets. Plastic gun actually had something in it that made it kick back when you fired. They were both borderline addicted to it. Plus - it was a great stress reliever.

_GAME OVER_

Or it _was_ a stress reliever, when they didn’t lose super badly. 

Prompto made a face, before clapping Noct on the shoulder, “Eh - wanna try again? _Or_ play something else?”

“Dunno,” the ever-aloof-Prince shrugged, as he glanced around the arcade.

The literally-could-taste-it stress _probably_ had to do something with that whole Peace Treaty dealio that Noct had managed to say nothing about to him. Which was - yanno - kinda weird considering the news wouldn’t shut up about how _his best bro was getting married to Luna_. Like...this was huge. And Noct was staying _dead silent_ about it. Probably cuz Gladio and Ignis wouldn’t stop talking about it...not that he had heard them say anything, but he just like...assumed a lot happened when he wasn’t around. After all, Iggy hated his guts. Wasn’t exactly a secret.

“Hey...Prompto?” Noct had moved away from the games a bit - actually looked kinda awkward. Even for him.  
“Yeah, bud?”  
“I’m...getting married.”  
“Yeah - news _loves_ to gab about it. Long lost lovers and stuff.”  
“We’re...uh, taking a road trip?”  
“Seriously? That’s gonna be awesome dude!”  
“And...I want you to go.”

He didn’t even know that was possible. Like, he just assumed he wasn’t invited. Why would he be? Prompto wasn’t...anyone. 

“C-can I go? Like...is that--”  
“If you don’t want to--”  
“No, no! I totally do! Like…” Prompto put both his hands on Noct’s shoulders, a smirk sliding across his face, “My best friend in the entire _world_ ,” he shook Noct very slightly with each word, “Is getting friggin’ married. Like...dude I’m so excited.”  
“Then come.”  
“Yeah! I will,” Prompto nodded, like there was actually a decision in it.

Noct actually smiled, eyes dropping to the floor, “Cool.”  
“Cool? I’m friggin’ stoked my dude. You’re getting _married._ ”  
“Yeah…” he scratched the back of his neck, before glancing up at Prompto, “Oh - you’re going to need combat training, by the way.”

“Uh...dude. I’m a lover, not a fighter.”  
“Well, get ready to love stuff...to death.”  
“I...don’t even have a response to that dude.”  
“Yeah, sorry.”

Prompto laughed, shaking his head, “Honestly bro, I’ll do anything you need me to. Thanks...for inviting me. Like I just assumed I wasn’t--”  
“Why?”  
“I’m not your...shield or hand or whatever Iggy and Gladio’s titles are. I’m just--”  
“You’re my best friend.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And...I want you there.”

Prompto smiled, feeling a weird wave of way-too-many emotions make his eyes a tiny-itty-bit glassy, “Well...then I’ll come. And fight a bear or whatever you need.”  
“No bears. Just...training.”

“Sounds good, dude. Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then he realized that actually involved killing things
> 
> [and yes you're getting a Prompto training chapter in the future]
> 
> thank you all for reading, commenting, kudoing and all that jazz. sorry again it's slowed down but i literally went from unemployed to working, dating, and having a social life??? So don't worry - I'm still here. Still writing. 
> 
> POST GAME FIC UPDATE: entire thing outlined. about a quarter written. it's coming <3


	14. Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place: at some point after Noct gets his apartment  
> Perspective: Prompto

There were couches, but they weren’t sitting on them. Something Prompto wasn’t about to question - since Noct seemed to prefer to lay on the floor half the time. A pillow from the couch tucked under his chest, as his right leg kicked idly in the air.

“So...what did you get on number six?” Noct asked, glancing up from his homework.  
“I got...uh - twelve.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Not what you got, dude?”  
“Eleven.”  
“That...wait, can I see?”

Noct handed him his workbook - propping his chin up on his hand. He didn’t look annoyed at least. Sometimes Noct got into this...vicious cycle of hating himself. Little things would set him off - like getting a question wrong, or a bad test score. It was like...not fun to watch. Luckily for both of them, Noct seemed neutral at the moment - genuinely curious on what Prompto figured out from looking at his homework.

“Let’s see what we’ve got going on here, dude,” Prompto chewed on the inside of his lip, as his eyes moved to the workspace. It was...all right? Then did that mean--

Grabbing his own homework, he puffed out his cheeks, “Nevermind, bro - you’re right. I forgot to...yeah,” he studied Noct’s workbook again, before sighing and erasing his own.

“Wait...I wasn’t wrong?” Noct seemed really-really caught off-guard - half-crawling over to Prompto to glance over his shoulder.  
“Yeah - yeah. Don’t rub it in, dude,” his tone accidentally coming off a bit frustrated.

It felt like these days, a lot of people saw him as...stupid. Which was - well - stupid. Like, Prompto wasn’t the smartest kid in the class. And man, there were topics he was just straight-up garbage at. But before he hung out with Noct, he was like...near the front and stuff. Well, that was probably because he didn’t have anything else to do. It was kinda...hard to not notice the decline with all of that, though. His teachers even made a point to talk to him about it.

While they couldn’t straight up say ‘being friends with the Prince is hurting your grades’ - because that was probably treason or something...it was implied. And he knew. He...knew.

“Was...that it with homework?” Noct asked, shoving himself to sit up and stretch.  
“Yeah, dude - think so.”  
“Cool.”

* * *

What had started as a homework night, seemed to turn into a just ‘chill’ one. Originally they were going to go to the arcade if they got shiz done early. But...then the weather did it’s thing, and Noct did _his thing_ , so here they were. At least TV was actually good at this hour. Not that...either of them was actually paying attention.

Prompto sat with his legs propped up on the coffee table - DS in hand. Noct sat to his left - back pressed up against his side, as he played his own DS. But...also low key wrote in that journal that Prompto made a point to never ask about. It was tempting, but Noct _also_ made a point to never leave it in plain sight. It was always sort of...tucked away in places. Slipped under something when Prompto entered a room. Not wanting Noct to feel like he had to hide things _further_ from him, he just...didn’t say anything.

This was probably the most out-in-the-open he had personally seen it. The dang thing was just...right there. On his lap. If Prompto slipped his arm around Noct, he could just grab it. Not that he would, of course. But it was just...right there.

Noct shifted back against him - setting his own DS on his knee, as he pulled open the notebook - pen bouncing between his fingers.

_Don’t look, don’t look._

He looked.

Prompto would have recognized the handwriting anywhere. Luna.

Quickly looking back at his own DS, he felt his face flush - feeling like he had just seen something he wasn’t supposed to. Noct hardly noticed, but leaned back against him a bit harder with a sigh. That helped him relax a bit. Just the weight and warmth of Noct against him...sorta did that. Which...sounded weird to ever say out loud. _Kinda_ made them sound like more than friends. But they also kinda...were? Friendship didn’t really seem to sum it up, in Prompto’s opinion. It went deeper than that, somehow. 

“H-hey dude?” he asked, realizing he was speaking, only after he started.  
“Hmm?”  
“What’s with you and that journal anyway? Like - you don’t have to tell me but--”  
“Then don’t ask.”  
“...Alright. Sorry.”

He felt Noct lock up slightly, before sighing, “It’s...a journal.”  
“Seems like a nice one,” Prompto really didn’t have anything else to say, honestly.  
“We...pass it back and forth.”  
“You and...Luna?” Prompto already knew the answer, but there was no reason to make it weirder than it already was.  
“...Yeah.”  
“How? Isn’t she off in--”  
“She’s the Oracle. Her dogs are...magic.”  
“Wait...like--”  
“Yeah. Pryna and Umbra. Messengers of the Oracle...or something.”  
“Damn dude.”  
“So...we just write to each other.”  
“That’s cool you guys still talk.”  
“Yeah.”

Prompto bit his lip - carefully considering his next words, “So...what do you guys talk about?”  
“I dunno. Stuff.”  
“What _kinda_ stuff?”

He felt Noct shrug - noticing the notebook get closed and slid away. Yeah...yeah, that was his fault. 

“Man...I can’t believe I took care of a _magical dog_ , dude,” Prompto’s voice quiet as he glanced down at his DS; thumbs running over the edge.  
“You...seriously didn’t know?”  
“Nope-nope.”  
“It was Pryna, right?”  
“Yeah. The lighter one. She like...seemed normal enough? Tiny puppy with a _tiny lil booboo_.”

“That’s right you just kinda...found her.”  
“Yeah,” Prompto relaxed back into the couch - smiling slightly as he felt Noct do the same into his side, “She was kinda just...off the side of the road, limping.”  
“What was wrong with her?”  
“Cut on her leg.”  
“Wonder how she got it?”  
“Dunno, dude. She seemed kinda...scared?”  
“Hmm,” Noct adjusted slightly - causing him to lay back across Prompto’s lap; DS loosely held in one hand, journal still set on his lap.  
“Well, at least she was okay. Scared the literal shiz out of me when I woke up and she was gone though,” Prompto set his DS next to him, before crossing his arms behind his head.  
“Yeah. Can’t imagine,” Noct rolled onto his stomach - pulling the notebook so he could write on it, before tossing his DS onto the coffee table.  
“Hey dude?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Tell Luna...I say ‘hey.’ “

Noct looked up at him from laying across his lap - expression kinda vacant. For a second Prompto thought he had pissed off Noct or said something wrong. But then the moment was gone - eyes back on the now-open journal.

“Uh, yeah sure.”  
“You ever...mention me?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Dunno. She’s like...your long distance girlfriend or whatever.”  
“Not...really?”  
“Okay dude, let’s add some perspective,” he set a hand on Noct’s back, as he ran a hand through his hair, “You two were like...bffs as kids, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And then… _dun dun dun_ \- tragedy.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And not only are you two like _really far apart_ , but she was literally--”  
“I know,” Noct’s voice cutting him off - causing Prompto to roll in his lips.

Yeah, it was time to shut up, “Oh uh...sorry dude. Didn’t mean to--”  
“I know.”

Then it grew kinda uncomfortably quiet - Noct writing away in the journal as Prompto grabbed his DS and kept playing. Sorta used Noct as a hand-rest since he was literally laying across his lap. It was as comfortable as it was slightly awkward - like most things in Prompto’s life.

Closing the journal with a distinct _thump_ , Prompto glanced up from his game - watching as Noct climbed up from his lap and walked across the room where...uh, there was a dog? Umbra just kinda...sitting there. Tongue out, and happily wagging.

“Was...Umbra always there?” Prompto asked, as Noct pet the dog.  
“If you want to pet him, get over here.”

Shoving himself to his feet, Prompto moved over - offering the dog a wide grin before he ducked down and scratched him behind the ears. The dog - magical or not - seemed to enjoy it. Tongue happily wagging as he nuzzled the back of Prompto’s hand.

Man, he just loved animals.

Noct was busy securing the journal to the dog’s back - something that Prompto would have _assumed_ was familiar, but he seemed to be kinda...struggling. Like he knew it once, but the memory wasn’t quite working as he remembered.

“Need...a hand dude?”  
“Nah, I got it.”

The journal hit the floor.

“Okay, yeah, maybe,” he sighed, running a hand through his dark hair - pulling it more into his face.

Still crouched, Prompto slid up beside Noct - holding his hand out for the journal. He wasn’t the best at...well, anything - but when it came to putting things together, he was pretty decent. Not a savant or gifted or anything; but he felt like he just _got it_ kinda faster than some people. 

Noct gently set the journal in his hand, as Prompto toyed with the strap. It was...honestly super simple - but seemed kinda attached wrong. Like it was taken off recently and hastily put back on. Made sense why Noct was struggling; it was kinda mucked up from the start. 

“Is...it okay if I redo the strap on Umbra?” he was honestly talking to both Noct and the dog, “I’m guessing Luna or someone actually gave the magical dog a bath, and didn’t put it back on right cuz...this won’t hold a journal like this.”  
“Yeah - go ahead.”  
“Cool.”

Setting the journal on the floor beside him, he carefully undid the straps of the harness - Umbra happily moving just how he needed. 

“What a _good boy_ ,” he smiled - causing the dog to make a faint grunt in agreeing - as if going _yes I am in fact a great dog_.

With the strap back in place - he grabbed the journal from next to him and slid it into the strap - smiling as it sat how it was supposed to.

“And...there.”  
“So...it was on wrong?”  
“Yup! As I said - think someone just put it back on after a bath or something. Easy enough fix.”  
“Cool,” Noct nodded, giving the dog a pet, “Umbra - take that to Luna.”

And with that, the dog was gone. Prompto couldn’t remember if he saw the doggo walk away or just imagined it. Even then, he couldn’t recall if it had walked around a corner or just disappeared. The feeling was...unnerving - just like anything else vaguely _magicy_ he had seen.

Still crouched, Noct stared where Umbra had been, before his eyes moved to Prompto, “Hey...thanks.”  
“Yeah, no problem dude. You know I’m always here to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umbra is the best boy


	15. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place: shortly before the game  
> Perspective: Prompto

“Uh...Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you for a second?”

It was sorta dumb that he was nervous, but here he was. Standing in the hallway next to the kitchen in his PJs at three in the morning. They had just gotten home from work. Their schedule was pretty dang opposite to his, these days. Of course, they hadn’t woken him up or anything. They were always super careful about that - leaving him little notes in the morning if they accidentally dropped anything or felt like they were too loud.

They never were.

“Heya, kid,” his dad greeted, as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.  
“What are you doing up, little one? It’s late,” his mom pulled her hair back into a bun as she spoke, brows knit together.

“Just...wanted to talk.”

Sure it was about something _very specific_ , but it technically wasn’t a lie.

“Pull up a chair. Join the half-awake party,” his dad kicked the chair next to him out.

Silently he joined them - his mom’s eyes locked on his every movement. His dad, meanwhile, was studying a scuff on his spoon.

“So uh…” he took a deep breath, “I’m starting Crownsguard training tomorrow.”

And in that moment, he had both of their undivided attention.

“It’s...it’s cuz Noct wants me to go with him on that road trip. Cuz he’s - yanno - getting married to Luna. And in order to come I have to have training since it’s outside of Insomnia and, dude, I gotta not get myself killed, right? So that’s...a thing.”

Silence.  
Cool, wasn’t like he was nervous to tell them this, or anything.

“And uh...I’m nervous? But like...excited. I mean; oh-em-gee, Noct’s getting married! Of course I’m gonna go! I mean, he invited me and everything. This wasn’t like...me inviting myself. And---”

“Oh...that sounds dangerous,” his mom was the first to break their silence, “Leaving the city? My baby’s leaving the city?” she finally sat down at the table - her own bowl of cereal still untouched.

“Uh...yeah. I’m…”

“So will this be a job? When you get back?” his dad asked, stirring his cereal, “Official Crowsguard?”

“I...actually dunno that.”

“What about pay? Are you being paid for this trip? It’s technically being on duty as Crownsguard,” she actually smiled - brow quirking.

“I...dunno that either.”

Silence.  
Cool.

“So,” his dad tapped his spoon on the edge of his bowl, “What are they training you on? Swords? Daggers? Spoons?”  
“Heh...dunno-dunno,” Prompto drummed his fingers on the edge of the table, “Totally didn’t know I didn’t know this much.”

“Well,” his mom folded her hands in front of her, “I’m proud.”

Prompto’s gaze rose to met hers.

“I...know we haven’t been around as much as we’d like. We are by far not the best parents in Insomnia,” she shook her head, “But...if this is what drives you,” she reached across the table and placed her hand gently on his, “You know we’ll be here. Supporting you.”

He took a deep breath - closing his eyes as a wave of emotion threatened to overwhelm him. Swallowing it back, he put his other hand on top of hers, “Thanks, mom.”

“Just know we’ll miss the literal shit out of you, kid,” his dad smirked, messing with Prompto’s hair, “Text us updates. Take pictures. Enjoy your damned life, Prompto. This...this is one of those stories you’ll be telling the rest of your life,” his smile fell into a laugh as he shook his head, “A road trip? With your friends? That’s also part of some _treaty to start peace between nations?_ Damn, son. For some kid we found in a dumpster--”

“I thought I was in the clearance bin at Insomnia-Mart?”

“--Don’t sass me, child. I’m giving you an inspirational speech and complimenting you.”  
“I do love compliments.”  
“Just...have fun, kid. Training’ll be hard and weird, but you’re stronger than you think, Prompto. You’ve always been.”

Prompto took a deep breath and smiled, shoving his hair out of his face, “Thanks guys. That...means a lot. I...like really should go to bed though. Training tomorrow.”

He got up - shuffling to the door of the dining area before pausing, “Hey...Mom? Dad?”

“What’s up?” his mom leaned her head to the side.

“I love you guys.”

* * *

Prompto sat with an icepack on his eye in the middle of his bedroom floor. No, he wasn’t on the bed. That would have been too much effort. His hair stuck to his head from the shower he had just gotten out of; eyes glued to the ceiling as he felt every inch of him throb. He...really didn’t want to go back in the following day; but he had to. This was for Noct. This was for the trip.

His phone buzzed at his side.

> THE GLADIATOR: congrats on surviving  
>  THE GLADIATOR: some people don’t even survive the first day  
>  IGGY: I don’t believe a single person has perished during Crownsguard training.  
>  IGGY: Quit, perhaps, but never died.  
>  THE GLADIATOR: well, he hasn’t quit yet either  
>  THE GLADIATOR: or died  
>  NOCT-NOCT: :o  
>  NOCT-NOCT: how was it?  
> 

This...was for them.

> PROMPTO: good  
>  PROMPTO: hard  
>  PROMPTO: i may or may not be in the middle of the floor  
>  THE GLADIATOR: hopefully indoors  
>  PROMPTO: my room actually  
>  THE GLADIATOR: what’d they train ya on?  
>  PROMPTO: tried a few things but in the end guns  
>  PROMPTO: a pistol to be exact, though they’re showing me how others work too  
>  THE GLADIATOR: aw man that’s perfect  
>  THE GLADIATOR: exactly what we need

Prompto smiled at his phone, as a laugh escaped him. Even through the countless misadventures they’d had together as a group, he was always the outsider. The Commoner who was messing with Noct’s time and energy. He already knew Iggy hated him. Gladio seemed to not _mind_ him at least. And well; Noct was the bff. 

But just...for Gladio to say that. _Exactly what they need_. It...made his nerves about all this settle. This wasn’t some big hot mess of a mistake that he’d regret. This would be...good? No, this would be _awesome._

A road-trip...with the guys. Noct was getting married. He was gonna help with events that would bring _peace_. This...this was really happening.

And he was genuinely going to be a real part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but iggy still hates him tho
> 
> \---
> 
> sorry i went MIA since May. I went hard at this fic/last fic for MONTHS but I just really needed a break. I'm back, though. The updates will happen when they happen; but they will happen.
> 
> And I figured starting up again on my birthday would be a good time to start.


	16. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after both the fishing and first ever sleepover chapter, but not long after Prompto and Noct's friendship started.
> 
> Perspectives: Noct & Prompto

Noctis leaned back in the passenger seat of Specs’ car. It was so...early. Way, way, way, too early. But...his dad _needed_ him at the meeting, for some reason. Noct honestly hadn’t been paying attention. Instead, his focus was on a bird outside. A literal early-bird. It didn’t get the worm. He made the joke at his dad. He...didn’t laugh.

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” Ignis asked - glancing over from the driver’s seat.  
“Just tired.”  
“Would you like to stop somewhere, on the way back?”  
“Eh,” he puffed a bit of air to try to get his hair out of his face.

Leaning on his hand, he glanced out of the side window - thoughts not really locking onto anything specific. It was too early. 

A runner was jogging on the side of the road. For a moment, he didn’t recognize him - barely even registering that there was a person there at all.  
Then the runner glanced over his shoulder.

“Prompto?”  
“What of him?” Ignis asked, eyes remaining on the road.  
“Pull over.”

* * *

There’s something very jarring about a random car suddenly pulling over next to you. Nearly bolting as it came to a stop, he pulled out an earbud; hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

The window rolled down.  
It was Noct.

“Hey.”  
“Uh...hey, dude,” Prompto took a deep breath, trying to make himself sound slightly _less_ like he was dying.  
“What are you running from?”  
“French fries, mostly.”  
“...What?”  
“I run to stay in shape, dude. Not...really running from anything.”  
“Oh.”  
“...Yeah.”  
“Wanna come over later?”  
“Sure, broski. I promise to shower first.”  
“Cool. See ya.”

And just like that, he was gone.

Shaking his head, Prompto put his earbuds back in, and jogged in place for a second - before continuing his run. 

T-b-h when the week had ended with zero weekend plans with Noct...kinda stung. But his friendship was new enough with the guy, he didn’t wanna like...overwhelm him. The fact that he just went up to Noct and was like _hey I’m less fat now; let’s be friends_ and it _worked_...honestly messed with him a bit. Made him feel like Noct was low-key just humoring him, and would just sorta start ignoring him at some point.

But then he totally just saw Prompto on the side of the road, said hey, and invited him over.  
He didn’t have to do that.

It felt...good.

A smile spread across Prompto’s face, despite the fact his lungs were on fire, and his legs felt like they were...well, also on fire.

* * *

> PROMPT-O: HERE  
>  PROMPT-O: pls come find me  
>  PROMPT-O: b4 i get arrested  
>  PROMPT-O: A MAN WITH A SWORD IS EYING ME  
>  PROMPT-O: i am fEAR  
>  PROMPT-O: nocttttttttttttt  
>  PROMPT-O: s  
>  PROMPT-O: o  
>  PROMPT-O: s  
> 

Sighing, Noct shoved himself to his feet and moved down the stairs - finding Prompto half-hiding by some column. 

“Hey.”  
“Yo, dude.”  
“So...you run?” Noct asked, leading Prompto back to his room.  
“Unfortunately, yes.”  
“If you don’t like it, why do you do it?”  
“Do...you remember the first time we ever talked?”  
“You mean the time you tripped in that alley?” Noct glanced back at Prompto, finding him scratching his neck; face flush.

“That’s why, dude,” he shrugged, after a bit of silence.  
“...Because you tripped?” Noct pushed open his bedroom door.  
“Eh. Sorta,” he shrugged, “Long story. So...why were you out with Iggy so early?”  
“Meeting,” Noct made a face, as he moved over to the pile of games that were sitting in front of his TV, “Dad made me.”  
“But you’re like...my age, dude. What do you even do at those things?” Prompto settled on the couch - kicking off his shoes.  
“Stare at birds, mostly,” Noct grabbed the case he was looking for - putting in the disk, before shoving himself to his feet.

“Birds?”  
“There’s a big window in the Citadel’s conference room,” he shrugged, as the game booted. It was one that Noct had been telling him about over the week, but Prompto had apparently never actually heard of. It was sorta...old. Graphics sucked. But it was kinda creepy.

As the game’s title came up, Noct flipped off the lights and closed the curtains. It was probably Specs who opened them in the first place. Heading back to the couch, he sat next to Prompto, and grabbed the controller.

“Oh! This is that--”  
“Yeah,” Noct pushed start, which caused a cheesey scream to fill the room.

It was...kinda weird to have a friend who liked games.

Specs thought they were a waste of time. Gladio didn’t seem to mind them, but only knew of a few. And that...was pretty much all his friends.

Having someone that was both his age and not sworn to protect him was...new to Noct. There were a few classmates in the past he was almost friends with...but it never stuck. A teacher would rearrange the room, or they wouldn't be in the same class the following year. It sucked. People wanted to be his friend, but...that always made them treat him weird. They’d just stare at him from afar or trip over themselves while trying to talk to him. Which...was how Prompto started. But things were different now.

It was...nice. 

* * *

Despite this game having like...ye olde graphics, it was genuinely kinda spooky.

Prompto and Noct sat under a single blanket that he had dragged over from his bed; the room pitch-black other than the TV. It hadn’t taken long for Noct to start leaning on Prompto again. Which was still...kinda weird for him, but comforting. New. He liked it, though. A lot. He was the sort of kid who was raised with lots of hugs and cuddles; making him sort of always actively _want_ these things from people around him, but never really sure...how to get them. Prompto just sorta assumed that would come the day he somehow tricked a girl into not thinking he was a total loser.

But instead...here he was.  
Snuggling with the Prince of Lucis.

Noct paused the game and got up - Prompto quietly adjusting how he was sitting now that he had free movement. Accidentally knocking a book off the coffee table in front of him - it hit the ground with a friggin’ loud sound, causing Prompto to jump.

And...Noct to turn into a blue mist.

When he _reformed_ into a _real boy_ , he was facing Prompto. Clearly spooked. If it wasn’t for the fact that Prompto had _no idea_ what had just happened, it would have been adorable.

“Sorry dude - just knocked a book over. _But more importantly_ : what the hell was that?”

“Oh...okay.”  
“Bro.”  
“What?”  
“You just turned into a sneeze.”  
“...Yeah,” Noct shrugged, “So?”  
“I can’t turn into a sneeze.”  
“Sorry about that.”  
“Dude! C’mon! What just happened?”  
“Can I go to the bathroom first?”  
“Yeah, broski. Go-go-go.”

Noct made a half-wave-hand-motion-thing, and disappeared behind a black door on the other side of the room.

Now, Prompto knew the Royal-People had magic powers. There was literally a giant glowing bubble around Insomnia that existed because of that. A magic Crystal that kept them safe. That sorta deal. He just...never thought about Noct being magic, for some reason. Not until he was King, anyway. But apparently it wasn’t just something that was like...an add-on. A ring that gave power or a hat or something, like Prompto guessed.

But...genuinely magic in his blood.  
Which was some seriously cool shiz.

Noct returned, unceremoniously flopping back down on the couch - a cup of water in hand.

“So…” Prompto made a hand motion.  
“...So?”  
“Sneeze!”  
“Bless you.”  
“No! The...the magic-blue-thingy, dude!”  
“Oh.”  
“So like...what is it?”

Noct shifted in place - setting the cup of water on the coffee table by their feet, “Just...Royal stuff.”  
“But like… _what_ is it, dude?”  
“Warping.”  
“What can you do with it?”  
“Dodge stuff. And…” he sighed, “Throw myself.”  
“We both know I wanna see that, dude.”  
“ _Uhg._ ”  
“I mean…” Prompto quickly back-pedaled, realizing he was letting his excitement get the best of him. Noct _super clearly_ didn’t want to talk about this. Or explain it. Or anything. Yet here he was - giving the Prince of Lucis yet another reason to distance himself from this random pleb. _Awesome._

“I’m just...curious. Sorry, dude. Never seen anything like it, and I just got ahead of myself.”  
“It’s fine,” Noct shrugged, still seeming all withdrawn.  
“Nah, I’m just being a jerk. Let’s play games,” Prompto grabbed the controller off the table and dropped it back on Noct’s lap, “I still can’t believe I haven’t played this before. Like...it’s ugly but I’m scared? I’m scared of PlayDough-monsters, Noct.”

Noct glanced over at him - something genuinely _different_ about his expression for a beat, before a smile pulled at his lips, “Cuz you’re scared of everything.”  
“Hey!” he was being insulted, yet he smiled, nudging Noct, “No I’m not.”  
“Liar.”  
“Let’s just...game,” he shook his head - smile widening as Noct resettled against him.

There was slightly more weight against him, than before.

* * *

It was...late.

Noct yawned, and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Yup. Almost 5AM.

“Holy sh---is that the time?” Prompto glanced over his shoulder, before stretching, “Dude...we just killed _the entire day_ ,” he shoved Noct’s shoulder, “I’m proud of us.”  
“Yeah,” Noct smiled to himself, before leaning back against the couch, “You can just crash here if you want.”  
“Whoa...you sure?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well...cool, dude. Super-thank-you. Walking home right now would _suuuck_ ,” he pulled out his own phone, thumbs quickly moving over his screen.  
“Will your parents care?”  
“Nah.”  
“How come...they’re never around?”

It was something Noct had been wondering, but never felt...right asking, for whatever reason. Prompto was just constantly mentioning how they weren’t around, and it was...weird. At first, Noct thought they were on vacation or something. Then he wondered if they were real at all. And that’s...about where he was at that exact moment.

“Oh...well,” Prompto rubbed his eyes, before swearing under his breath, “Forgot I was still wearing contacts,” he stood up - grabbing his backpack from next to the couch, “But uh...like they just work really weird hours. It pays _way better_ and I miss them like crazy, but they’re doing good. I always get random notes around the house and stuff. Didn’t used to be like that though,” Prompto pulled out some sort of white case, and a giant bottle, before motioning over his shoulder, “I’m gonna yell at you from the bathroom cuz I don’t wanna gross ya out with contact removal.”

Noct shrugged, “Okay.”

Prompto wandered off to the bathroom - leaving the door open behind him.

“Anyway,” his voice slightly echoey from the tile, “They were around when I was little. Like...all the time. My dad actually stopped working for a few years so someone could like...be home to raise me. Then when I was actually old enough to go to school, he went back to work. Still around; just less. It was early middle school when they switched to this shift,” his voice getting quieter and a bit strained, “Ah, got it. Fun fact - contacts kinda stick if you leave them in too long. And that is your horrifying fun fact of the day.”  
“I didn’t need to know that.”  
“And now you do. But yeah; that’s my dramatic backstory, bro.”  
“Not really dramatic.”  
“Can’t really compete with you, dude,” Prompto snorted - leaving the bathroom, before he returned to his backpack and grabbed his glasses, “You are the King of dramatic backstories. Or rather… _Prince_.”  
“Ha,” Noct’s voice monotone, as he watched Prompto from the couch.

Grabbing a hacky sack from the coffee table, he tossed it up in the air and caught it a few times. He didn’t even know where he got it from. Some...free thing from some fair or festival. Had a logo he didn’t recognize, promoting some company he hadn’t heard of.

Unceremoniously, he tossed it behind the couch. Noct then caught it, after warping in its path. It was how he had started practicing when he wasn’t training. Just tossing something, and warping after it. Gladio’s idea.

“Oh. Em. Gee,” Prompto had a large grin on his face, “Dude!”

When he had done it on accident earlier, he...hadn’t meant to shut Prompto out. Honestly, he was just embarrassed. He...really should have had more control over his powers than that. But then Prompto actually...listened. Backed off when he got quiet, instead of pushing.

It was nice.

* * *

Prompto couldn’t help himself. Noct was suddenly showing him an awesome new super power so like...how could he _not_ ask two billion questions. And since Noct hadn’t moved like...all day, he seemed down to actually _show_ Prompto, instead of just explain. He kept switching objects he’d use, depending on what Prompto asked.

There was a tiny bouncy ball, that hacky-sack, a plastic sword, a sock, and a single potato chip.

It was honestly one of the coolest things Prompto had ever seen.  
Until...Noct went down.

It started with Noct standing on the back of the couch with a plastic sword. Which just sounds like something a couple of fifteen-year-olds would get up to at five in the morning. He threw the sword so it was spinning, then warped after it. As he rematerialized or _whatever it was called_...something happened. He grimaced and fell down.

“Uh...Noct?”  
No response.  
“Bro?”

* * *

Of course.  
He had gotten ahead of himself, and threw himself into stasis.

He knew that _edge_ was near, but thought he could fit one more warp in. He - obviously - was wrong. 

Prompto was next to him, but he was having a hard time listening. Just...had to pull himself together. Just take a deep breath, and breathe it out, until some of his power came back. But..then Prompto kept trying to help. Put a hand on him. Shook him a little. Tried to make him lie down.

It...made it worse. He just needed to _sit still_ for a second. But Prompto wasn’t stopping, since Noct wasn’t getting any better. Or talking.

“Stop,” his voice barely above a whisper; lost amongst the non-stop stream of words that were coming out of Prompto. He...really needed to stop. It had gone from not letting Noct get better, to just making it worse. The static feeling was spooling in his hands. His arms. An uncomfortable weight, coiling in his stomach. 

This had to stop.  
Now.

“ _Stop_ ,” he threw more behind his voice - forcing his hand to try to shove Prompto away; eyes closed, making the action totally blind. He felt his elbow hit something before his hand; a loud sound quickly following it.

Then silence.

Opening his eyes, he glanced over his shoulder. The tingling feeling finally starting to recede.

But...then he saw Prompto.

He was on his back - half-supporting himself with his elbow. Other hand was covering his nose. Blood was freely dripping down from under his hand, and onto his shirt; tears doing the same.

Apparently, he had elbowed Prompto in the face, when he just meant to shove him away.  
Not...what he meant to do at all.  
Cool.

“...I...didn’t mean to,” he pushed himself to his feet - legs feeling shaky, but he ignored it.

The hand that was covering his nose quickly moved forward to block Noct from coming any closer; a look of genuine panic taking hold of Prompto’s features.

Awesome.

“I’m...sorry,” Noct stood in place, scratching his neck. That was...a lot of blood.

“Just...just give me a sec,” his voice shaky, before he shoved himself to his feet, and went straight to the bathroom; door closing behind him.

Noct stood in place for a few seconds, before throwing the plastic sword that was still in his hand, at the ground.

“Shit.”

* * *

_I wanna go home_.

Prompto stared at himself in the mirror - mind a panicky mess. He knew Noct hadn’t meant to do that. He knew it was an accident. But man-oh-man, it sucked. It all...sucked. His face hurt, his _feelings_ hurt. Everything just...hurt.

_I wanna go home._

Turning on the water, he took off his glasses and spat into the sink - before trying to wash off all the blood. There was...a lot. But his nose didn’t seem to be broken. Hurt, but not like...that sort of hurt. Or so he assumed. Prompto had never broken anything, before. But it just felt...bruised. Really, really, bruised. His right eye didn’t look much better, either. 

Coolio.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned on the sink - water still running.

He...really wanted to go home, but felt like it’d hurt Noct if he did. Not that...Noct hadn’t hurt him, but he just didn’t want to make this worse. The guy probably felt like garbage out there. Prompto just...wanted to help, and ended up with an elbow to the face. Seemed pretty typical, t-b-h.

Glancing down, he noticed just how much blood had soaked into his shirt. It was...sticking to him. Gross. Taking off both his jacket and shirt, he hopped into the shower to just...try to get it off. 

The warm water helped relax his racing mind; leaving him just sort of...tired and a little numb. Not wanting to put the bloody shirt back on, he just zipped his jacket all the way up, and balled up the shirt. He’d...probably just have to toss it. Blood didn’t come out of anything. Or so TV had led him to believe.

And TV never lied.

Running a hand through his hair, he stared at himself in the mirror. One nostril already had blood coming out of it again. Rolling up a bit of TP, he shoved it up there, and sighed. He looked like garbage.

Leaving the bathroom, he tossed the balled up bloody shirt at his backpack. The door to the balcony was open - Noct standing out there, watching the city. Taking a deep breath, Prompto joined him.

“Sorry,” Noct didn’t look away from the view.

Orange hugged the horizon, but the stars were still visible. Sun would be up like...within the hour, easily.

“I know you didn’t mean to, dude,” Prompto’s voice quiet, “Sorry I kinda...panicked. I’m not used to being hit in the face so I sorta---”  
“Don’t...apologize,” Noct actually sounding a bit frustrated.

“Sor--” Prompto cut himself off, “ _So_ , what was that anyway?”  
“It’s called stasis. It...happens when I warp too much.”  
“So like...your MP bar ran out?”  
“...Yeah, basically.”  
“I mean...I hope that never-ever happens again, but...what _should_ I do if it does? Cuz...like, yeah.”  
“Honestly,” Noct shrugged, “Nothing. Nothing really helps so...just let me sit still, and I’ll figure it out.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Anything else just sorta...makes it worse, I guess?”  
“Oh...so that’s why--”  
“...Yeah.”  
“I didn’t mean to.”  
“I know. How’s…” Noct finally glanced over - eyes widening slightly as he saw Prompto, “...Your face?”  
“It hurts like a bitch, t-b-h, but I’ll live. Don’t think my nose is broken, but I’ve been wrong before.”  
“Bleeding stop?”

Prompto turned his head to show the TP shoved in his nostril, “Mostly.”  
“Uhg.”  
“Yeah.”

Silence fell between them, before Noct sighed, “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“I just...meant to shove you back.”  
“I know, dude.”

Noct glanced back over at him, “Why aren’t you mad?”  
“What...a weird question, but okay. Do you want me to be mad?”  
“Honestly expected you to leave,” there was something...small about his voice.  
“Accidents happen. I mean...I didn’t like being elbowed in the face. And I sorta _did_ wanna go home at first. Cuz like…” Prompto wiggled his fingers, “I don’t get combat training or whatever, like you. I’m...super not used to being hit. Like ever. There was like...one time when I was nine when bullies got bad, but that’s about it. But...then I took a shower and just took a breath and shiz. Realized it was all an accident. You didn’t mean to do it, and I didn’t mean to overwhelm you, or whatever, dude. So, broski, I’d say we’re about even,” Prompto smiled over at him.

Noct shook his head, looking back towards the sunrise - a soft smile pulling at his features.

“Hey Prompto?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Let’s...get some sleep.”  
“Sounds good, buddy,” Prompto leaned his arm on Noct’s shoulder, “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything between 2am and 6am is surreal and doesn't count towards reality 
> 
> ps sorry this took forever - have a long chapter to make up for it  
> pps - I finally started my post game fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858315). it's 100% written and will be updated on tuesdays, one chapter at a time
> 
> <33


	17. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place: at some point after Noctis gets his apartment, while he's still attending school.  
> Perspective: Noctis

It was one of those times where you realize you’ve made a terrible mistake, about three hours too late. Noctis...did that a lot, honestly. Sort of found himself in situations where he could have easily prevented it, if he had been thinking more ahead. Specs loved to get on his case about it. But...too late now.

Noctis sat in a chair. That, alone, wasn’t the mistake. In fact, sitting was probably the best decision he had made that night. Around him, were other people around his age. That - also - technically wasn’t a mistake. He had meant to come to this party. And it was...possible to go to a party without regretting it. Mostly. 

He had lost sight of Prompto at some point, which was where the regrets began. He also lost track of everything he had that night. Typically, he wasn’t one to drink much. And while he had an actual doctor’s note that let him smoke _legally_...he also didn’t really do that much, either.

> NOCTIS: where r u  
>  SPECS: I am in my apartment.  
>  SPECS: Are you in need of my assistance, your highness?

Noct frowned. No, he hadn’t meant to text Ignis.

> NOCTIS: where r u  
> 

He stared at his phone, finding himself frustrated that Prompto wasn’t responding right away.

> SPECS: Noctis - are you in need of my help?  
>  SPECS: I find your silence unsettling.  
>  NOCTIS: nah  
>  SPECS: Did you text me by accident?  
>  NOCTIS: yah  
>  SPECS: Who have you lost?  
>  NOCTIS: my mind  
>  SPECS: Hilarious.  
>  NOCTIS: my pants  
>  SPECS: Concerning.  
>  NOCTIS: my shoes  
>  SPECS: Unsurprising.  
>  NOCTIS: my bf  
>  NOCTIS: f  
>  NOCTIS: prompto  
>  SPECS: That was a highly concerning text for a moment.

Noctis locked his phone and stood - putting a hand on the wall as he attempted to steady himself. The night hadn’t been...bad. The day had been, though. Lots of just...things going wrong. People getting mad at him for no reason. The King _himself_ had _graced_ Noctis with his presence. Only to tell his son he was half-assing life too hard and was a massive disappointment. But not in so many words. 

It had just been...a bad day. So when a bright pink piece of paper showed up in his locker, it wasn’t even really a decision. Noct normally didn’t...really go to parties. There were too many people that treated him weird, since his dad was the King. He had gone to one shortly before Prompto had sort of randomly appeared in his life, and it had been...bad. A line had basically formed to talk to him. Everyone was riding his ass about being _happy_ and having _fun_.

It was awful.

As Noct moved down the hall in search of Prompto, he attempted to remember the night. It was sorta a...blur. He knew Prompto had been excited, since he had never really...been invited to a party before. He actually hadn’t really been invited to this one, but was Noct’s plus one. When they got there, things had already started. Music was playing, there was someone doing a keg-stand, and one guy almost threw up on them as they walked through the front door. Sad thing was, they were only fifteen minutes late.

...Or maybe that was impressive. Noct wasn’t really sure.

He knew he had been handed a mysterious red cup as soon as they walked into the kitchen. It actually tasted like battery acid. He kept drinking it.

Noctis checked his phone again. Still nothing from Prompto.

> SPECS: Where are you tonight?  
>  SPECS: I have a new idea for those tarts I’d like to try.

Specs was...too good to him. Way-way-way too good. And if he knew what Noct was up to at that exact moment, he’d probably murder him.

> NOCTIS: not home  
>  NOCTIS: tomorrow tho

It wasn’t long after they arrived, that a giant bong was dragged into the middle of the backyard. It was...actually super pretty. Hand-blown glass. Apparently the girl who was hosting the party, literally did glassblowing as a hobby. Their weed wasn’t...bad. Not the best he had, but not the garbage stuff that most people seemed to get their hands on.

Noct continued down the hallway until he found himself back in the backyard. The bong was still out, but the people sitting around it seemed to be mostly talking and not smoking. Still reeked, though.

Again, Prompto was nowhere in sight. Again, no reply from him either.

> SPECS: Are you at Prompto’s?  
> 

He hated lying to Specs. So...he’d just not reply. Easier that way.

On the edge of the yard, he finally saw Prompto. He was actually sitting with someone - watching the stars. A weird...pang of something stabbed Noct in the stomach. Probably a sign he’d puke soon. Walking over, he offered a wave.

“Oh - hey-is,” Prompto’s voice way more mellow than usual.  
“Hey, Noctis,” it was the girl who was hosting the party - Megan.

“...Sorry didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
“Nothing to interrupt, broski,” Prompto shrugged - his eyes flickering away from Noct’s for a moment, before he sighed, “Everything okay?”  
“Kinda wanna bail, if that’s cool,” he stretched, “Tired.”  
“You’re always tired, dude.”  
“Yup.”

Prompto shook his head, before pushing himself to his feet - offering Megan a hand to join them. It was...weird to see Prompto interacting with a girl, and not be having a meltdown. Half the time he’d just end up breathing hard and his voice would crack when he asked them the time.

“Thanks for coming, guys,” she smiled, “I need...to start cleaning up anyway. At least nobody threw up on the carpet. Yet.”  
“Need any help cleanin’ up?” Prompto offered - his voice continuing to not crack.

What was happening?

“Nah, think I got it. All these sleeping people I’m going to make my cleaning slaves,” she smiled - there was something wicked behind those teeth. Prompto mirrored it back.

“Alrighty - see ya Monday,” Prompto waved - half-guiding Noct towards the gate that led to the street.  
“See ya guys! Thanks again for coming.”

It wasn’t until they were down the street some, that Noct finally found the right words.

“What the hell was that?”  
“What was what?” Prompto asked, continuing to keep a hand on Noct. He...didn’t think he was wavering that bad. But Prompto did seem...way more sober than him.  
“Megan.”  
“Oh, dude...man, if you weren’t really wasted right now, I have stories.”  
“I’m not wasted.”  
“Bro, wanna see what happens when I let go of your shoulder?”  
“...No. How are you sober?”  
“Haha...I am _not_.”  
“Then...how--”  
“We both fall down if I let go.”  
“Ah.”  
“You...good though, dude?”  
“Dunno.”  
“You drank like...a lot tonight.”  
“Yup.”  
“And smoked like--”  
“Yup.”  
“Make your day any better?”  
“Ish.”  
“Better than ‘nah’.”  
“Yup. So...Megan.”  
“Oh. Hahaha...so like,” Prompto shook his head, “That was such a weird...I don’t even know man. It all started with some people almost puking on the carpet. Like they were just...standing there. Dry-heaving. Over carpet. I shoved them _off_ of the carpet and _into_ the bathroom. Pretty sure that bathroom is _des-troyed_ but...yeah.”  
“What does this have to do with Megan?”  
“Well, she saw me do this and was like _I owe you my life_ and we made out in the closet and--” he took a deep breath, “Nah, that’s not what happened. She thanked me and walked away. Didn’t even know my name until that moment, t-b-h,” Prompto’s grip on Noct increased as he half-tripped over a stick. Neither of them fell.

“At least she knows it now.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then...what happened?”  
“I sorta walked in on her having a panic attack.”  
“Oh.”  
“I was lookin’ for your ass, and ended up finding her by the bushes in the back just sorta...fallin’ apart. I...just tried to calm her down. Got her to sit down where you found us, actually. And just...chill.”  
“Nice of you.”  
“Well...what else are you supposed to do, dude? Just let someone have a breakdown?”  
“Dunno.”  
“But like...apparently weed makes her paranoid so like...every life problem became _super amplified_. She knew it might happened so she only smoked _some_ , apparently. Still, though. Sucks.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Glad I could help, though.”  
“You should...ask her out or something,” Noct shrugged, feeling the cool night air start to sober him up some.  
“Nah, dude.  
“Why?”  
“Found out she’s super into chicks and chicks alone. Good on her for figuring that shiz out, though.”  
“Oh. Explains why you weren’t making an idiot out of yourself.”  
“Okay - rude.”  
“Does, though.”  
“It totally does, and I hate that.”

Noctis laughed, as Prompto made a low sad sound.

“Bout you, broski? Get lucky?”  
“Nah.”  
“Man...sometimes I don’t get you.”

Sorta stung, but okay.

“Uh…?”  
“You’re the Prince of friggin’ _Lucis_ , and on top of that you’re like...really, really hot.”  
Noct didn’t know what to say to that.  
“And yet here _I_ am, walking you home.”  
“Do you...not wanna--?”  
“No like…” Prompto sighed - it sounded frustrated, “You could have literally done anything with anyone at that party, Noct. You get that right?”  
“No?”

Prompto made a sound that sounded sorta like a cat being pet the wrong way.

“Noct! C’mon, dude. Do I have to spell it out?”  
“Yes,” he genuinely wasn’t able to figure out what Prompto was talking about. He also couldn’t walk in a straight line at the moment, so it was probably way more obvious than his brain was letting on.  
“You could have gotten laid tonight if ya wanted, dude. Or just made out. Do hands stuff. Mouth stuff. I dunno - there’s probably more stuff but I’m such a _massive virgin_ I don’t even know it all.”  
“Oh.”  
“Pfft, forget that stuff existed bro?”  
“Kinda.”

Prompto just shook his head, before making a dismissive hand motion.

“Let’s just get back, bro. I am re-ady to crash.”

* * *

They had made it back without dying, somehow.

Prompto was already down to his boxers and an undershirt - laying in Noct’s bed with a glass of water. Noct joined him - stealing the glass from his hand.

“Or you could like...get your own water.”  
“Nah.”  
“ _So_ ,” Prompto set himself back on the bed - crossing his arms behind his head, “Have fun?”  
“Eh,” Noct shrugged, continuing to drink the water.  
“Not gonna try it again?”  
“Prob not.”  
“Sorry, broski. Thought the party might help your mood. I know it’s not your normal jam...but like sometimes being social does help with funks.”

Noct set the empty glass next to him on the end table, before falling back against the pillows. He could feel Prompto watching him. Turning his head - he found the guy on his side. Noct turned towards him - mirroring the pose.

“I…” Prompto laughed - eyes still on Noct, “Am super drunk right now.”  
“Yeah, me too.”

There was a beat of silence. He...couldn’t really read Prompto’s expression. It was somewhere between tired and deep in thought. A hand rose - freckled fingers running down his arm. It...was weird. Made his brain do weird things he didn’t really...know what to do with. Prompto had touched his arm a thousand times before, but this felt different. Why it was different, he didn’t know. Just...something felt…

Heated.

Prompto shifted closer - a smile spreading across his face; hand continuing to slowly move up and down Noct’s arm. It would have been easy to just--

No.  
That was...not something he normally thought about. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think about it at all. But here he was. Thinking about it.

He could feel Prompto’s breath on his face. It smelled like that punch that he was fairly certain was mostly rum.

Yet he found himself not moving away from it. He just...remained in place. Mind battling body for what he wanted to happen next. Honestly, he wasn’t sure. 

Part of him wanted whatever this was to stop as soon as possible.  
The other part wanted something...else.

It was then Prompto’s brows pinched together - eyes closing. A hand lifted to cover his mouth, before he was just...gone.

Out of the bed.  
Out of the room.

A door slammed.  
Bad sounds started.

Oh.

Noct remained in place - staring as the blankets and mattress slowly unformed to where Prompto was seconds before. Rolling onto his back, he grabbed the water cup from beside the bed. It was empty. Dammit.

Shoving himself to his feet, he steadied himself on the wall - eyes on the closed bathroom door just down the hall. Man, that didn’t sound fun. Water-glass in hand, he slowly shuffled down the hall. Filling the glass with water, he chugged the entire thing, before filling it again.

The bathroom had fallen quiet, at least. Noct knocked.

“Kill me dude,” the voice muffled and quiet, “Please.”

Noct tried the handle. It was unlocked.

“Wait - bro. Don’t...actually kill me. I take it back--”  
“Relax,” Noct frowned as the _smell_ hit him, before leaning his back on the counter.  
“Uh...you gotta puke too?”  
“Nah. Here - drink,” Noct handed him the glass of water.  
“Don’t think I can hold anything down right now broski,” Prompto took the cup and inspected it, as if he thought it’d have something other than water in it.  
“That’s fine.”  
“Sucks. There’s literally like...nothing left but I keep on heavin’,” he sighed - leaning his forehead on the edge of the toilet seat, “Sorry - oversharing.”  
“It’s cool. I’ve thrown up on you before.”  
“That...does sorta make anything I say not as bad, huh?”  
“Yup.”

Prompto spat into the toilet, before clearing his throat - leaning his back on the wall behind him.

“Man...what a night,” Prompto’s voice raspy, as he shook his head.  
“Wanna head to bed?”  
“...Yes. Please.”

* * *

For the first time in his life, Noctis woke up before Prompto.

He could see orange light shining from between the curtains. He had no idea what time it was, but knew he was comfy. Pressed against Prompto’s back, he remained in place. His eyes began to flutter back shut, as a relaxed smile spread across his face.

Then his front door slammed. Confused, Noct reached behind him for his phone - finding a text from Gladio.

> GLADIO: fyi  
>  GLADIO: iggy is on a warpath  
>  GLADIO: kick prompto out asap  
>  GLADIO: you fucked up, noct.  
>  GLADIO: bad.

“Prince Noctis?” Iggy’s voice way louder than it should be, “I require...a word.”

Prompto stirred next to him, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
“...Is that...Iggy?” his voice raspy.  
“Yeah.”  
“He sounds mad.”  
“Yeah,” Noct sat up, before making a hand motion at Prompto, “...Stay here.”

Not bothering to put on pants, he wandered into the living room - unsurprised to see Specs perfectly made up. Arms crossed. He looked...pissed.

“Hey...Ignis,” he offered a wave with a nod.  
“Have...you happened to glance at the news, today?”  
“...I just woke up.”  
“Of...course,” he pulled his phone from his pocket, before turning it to face Noctis.

There was a picture of Noct...with the bong. Prompto with an arm draped around his shoulders - pointing directly at the camera with a wink.

...Shit.

His eyes slowly moved up to Ignis.  
“Uh…”  
“Is he here?”  
“...No.”

Ignis motioned to a pile of clothing that Prompto had shed as soon as they got inside. Noct had forgotten...he had done that in the living room. Pants, shirt, socks - all spread across the couch.

“...Yes,” he corrected.

“Prompto,” Ignis’ voice frighteningly even, “Get out here.”

Prompto shuffled out into the living room - also still clad in just boxers. 

“...Hey, Ig--”  
“Get out.”  
“Can I just---”  
“Get out.”  
“Noct, can he just--”  
“Leave this instant, or I will do it by force.”

Prompto froze, before shooting Noct a look and walking towards his discarded clothes. He started to put on his pants, before Ignis caught his eye. Without a word, he stepped back out of them, and headed for the door.

Ignis remained quiet, until the door finally clicked shut.

“Why did he come from your bedroom, Noctis?”  
“That’s where...he slept?”  
“You slept with Prompto?”  
“...What?”  
“Did you sleep with Prompto last night; yes or no?”  
“We...split the bed? The couches suck.”

Ignis took a deep breath, “Explain last night to me.”  
“We went to a party.”  
“Prompto’s influence, I assume?”  
“He...wanted to go, but didn’t make me or anything.”  
“Continue.”  
“Then...after the party we headed back here and crashed.”  
“What did you do at the party?”  
“...We drank.”  
“I assumed as much. And...judging by the photo, you smoked...tobacco? Marijuana?”  
“...Both.”

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, “Noctis.”  
“What?” he felt himself growing defensive.  
“You cannot...do these things. There are countless articles about your activities last night. This is unacceptable. You are the _Prince of Lucis_ and must act as such.”  
“I didn’t know they’d sell the picture.”  
“Which is the exact reason that you cannot chance doing such _things_.”  
“Doesn’t matter anyway,” Noct sat down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, “Too late now.”

* * *

> PROMPT-O: so  
>  PROMPT-O: 1. Hope iggy didn’t murder u  
>  PROMPT-O: 2. guESS WHO’S GROUNDED FOR A MONTH  
>  NOCTIS: :(  
>  PROMPT-O: ok u go first  
>  PROMPT-O: WHAT HAPPEN  
>  NOCTIS: i got yelled at  
>  NOCTIS: a lot.  
>  PROMPT-O: blame me?  
>  NOCTIS: yep.  
>  NOCTIS: got kinda weird about you too?  
>  NOCTIS: but w/e  
>  NOCTIS: he’s gone.  
>  PROMPT-O: yikes  
>  NOCTIS: required “prince” stuff will be taking up most of my time  
>  NOCTIS: so basically grounded for like  
>  NOCTIS: a monthish  
>  PROMPT-O: :((( bruh  
>  NOCTIS: what happened with u  
>  PROMPT-O: mY PARENTS WERE HOME  
>  PROMPT-O: and tbh i think my dad was proud  
>  PROMPT-O: MOM NOT  
>  PROMPT-O: long talk about drugs and booze  
>  PROMPT-O: and how to not be dumb about it  
>  PROMPT-O: grounded me ‘cuz it’s what parents should do i guess’ - my dad  
>  PROMPT-O: then they both laughed it was weird  
>  PROMPT-O: let me keep my phone cuz they want me to be “punished but not suffer”  
>  PROMPT-O: overall my parents are chill af and i love them x10000  
>  NOCTIS: lucky  
>  PROMPT-O: POSITIVES -  
>  PROMPT-O: i did not throw up in ur bed  
>  NOCTIS: close tho  
>  PROMPT-O: tru  
>  PROMPT-O: nobody died???  
>  NOCTIS: debatable  
>  PROMPT-O: U R NOT DED  
>  NOCTIS: x_x  
>  PROMPT-O: rip  
> 

> GLADIO: hey curious  
>  GLADIO: did iggy kill prompto  
>  NOCTIS: nah just kicked him out without wearing pants  
>  GLADIO: where were his pants  
>  NOCTIS: on the couch  
>  NOCTIS: shirt and shoes too  
>  GLADIO: im sure he loved that  
>  NOCTIS: asked if i slept with him  
>  GLADIO: did you?  
>  NOCTIS: we slept in the same bed, yeah?  
>  GLADIO: …  
>  NOCTIS: ????????  
>  NOCTIS: wait.  
>  GLADIO: there you go  
>  NOCTIS: oh.  
>  GLADIO: boom.  
>  NOCTIS: not...like that.  
> 

> SPECS: I’d like to apologize for my outburst this morning.  
>  SPECS: I understand that...these things are rather tempting - especially when things grow more stressful, as they have in times of late.  
>  SPECS: If I am honest, I awoke to the King’s rather drastic reaction and that put me in a rather unpleasant mood.  
>  SPECS: It was unfair of me to take it out on you.  
>  SPECS: But it is my responsibility to insure things like this do not happen.  
>  SPECS: I know you are dreading the upcoming month, but I believe it’ll help you with your stress.  
>  SPECS: It’ll give you a better grasp of what is to come, and make you better prepared.  
>  SPECS: I will see you later this afternoon.  
>  SPECS: ...and I may or may not have another round of those tarts for you to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s cool. I’ve thrown up on you before.” is the best sentence i have ever written in my entire life  
> i've had this idea for a chapter for 200 years and finally wrote it in a way i'm happy with  
> also i've referenced that they've had a few "almosts" in the past a few times, and like...felt like writing one of those almosts.
> 
> as for THIS FIC i think i'm gonna call it at 20 chapters like the last one. And while I have my [post game fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858315/chapters/29365470) going atm, I think?? I may do one that's just vignettes based on DLC stuff?? Cuz I've been dying to do something with episode Prompto, and Episode Ignis is coming??? AND EPISODE ARDYN IS GONNA BE A THING??? ALSO FRIGGIN COMRADES GIVING US ALL THIS NEW Lkjskl;jdf
> 
> yeah.
> 
> thank u for the comments and kudos and bookmarks. i used to kinda thing i was a shit writer, but you've all given me the confidence to actually maybe do something with this outside of fics someday?? maybe
> 
> ilu all  
> feel free to come poke me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SmolNotTol) & [tumblr](https://tactical-nuclear-penguin.tumblr.com)


	18. Not the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place: at some point not long after Chapter 7 in this fic  
> Perspectives: Literally everyone

Going out was probably a giant mistake.

Which...sounded bad. No, he didn’t _actually_ regret hanging out with the guys. Wandering around the mall was one of his fav time-killers, t-b-h. Plus the holiday lights were just put up, and it had literally snowed the night before.

But Prompto was having problems keeping up. Not with walking. He was pretty sure he was doing pretty-okay at that. It was the convos that he was struggling with. They weren’t even really that like...deep or advanced. His brain was just all janked up. 

Prompto hadn’t exactly...slept. Last night, or the night before, or the night before that. One night without sleep, he’d be chill. Two? Still kickin’. Three? Kinda hurting but still good. Four, five, and six? Groggy but functional. But now he was at the magical number seven; when everything hurt and he didn’t want to exist.

It didn’t happen all the time. Just...sometimes. Typically when he was stressed, but honestly, that wasn’t always the cause. Sometimes it was...just ‘cuz. He’d just have a normal day, go to bed, and stare at the ceiling.

If he was hangin’ with Noct at the time, it wasn’t really a problem. They never really went to bed until dawn anyway, and that kinda helped reset it. His body would just kinda...pass out at some point, and he’d be fine.

But...Noct had been mega-busy lately. A wave of Princely duties had eaten him over the week, leaving Prompto kinda idle.

So when Noct had invited him out to the mall, of course he had said yes. But...he was starting to regret it.

Tired eyes moved between the people talking around him. Noct shuffled at his side; more puffy-jacket than Prince. Iggy and Gladio ahead of them - glancing over their shoulders occasionally, as they spoke. He knew the convo was about the last royal party Noct had gone to, and just...didn’t really have anything to say. He kept thinking of comments and jokes about twenty-seconds too late, leaving him dead quiet.

“At least Noctis remained sober,” Iggy’s eyes were basically shooting lasers into Gladio, “...For once.”  
“Hey! He only got fucked up the one time.”  
“Is that what you truly believe?”  
“At least I didn’t make the kid say a speech.”  
“Nor did I. That was the King’s doing.”  
“Damn. That was a helluva hot mess.”

“I didn’t do that bad,” Noct shrugged, appearing to shrink away further to his puffy jacket. 

“True. Didn’t puke or anything,” Gladio laughed, shooting them a glance over his shoulder.  
“I just said the same bullshit I always say during interviews,” Noct pushed some hair out of his face, as he got a glare from Iggy.  
“Language.”  
“Sorry.”

“Well, could’ve gone worse. Could’ve gone better,” Gladio shrugged, sniffing slightly, before motioning with his chin, “Let’s get some grub. Something warm. Freezin’ out here.”

* * *

Something was...off about Prompto. Such a statement Ignis found true most of the time; but even for him, something was amiss. Typically the boy was like a wall of white noise; constant comments, jokes, and just _sound_. On this particular day, Ignis wasn’t sure he had heard him speak once.

The group had spread out amongst the food-court, before coming together at the table next to a fountain and an oversized checkered board. Large chess and checker pieces were scattered haphazardly around it.

Both Prompto and Noctis had located burgers and fries; hardly surprising. Gladio had found some sort of...ramen? It smelled rather delightful. Ignis had acquired a taco-salad from a place which he had eaten at in the past. It was still very much food-court cuisine, but at least he didn’t feel like it was lowering his lifespan quite as much as the other options.

They ate in relative silence; the warmth of their food rather soothing against the frigid temperatures. While Ignis’ was by far the least heated of the dishes, he still found solace in the warmth of the chicken that lay between the lettuce leaves and pieces of cornchip. Also the hot cup of Ebony he had acquired was doing wonders.

“Hey, Prince of Pain,” Gladio made a motion with his chin, “Think you can kick my ass at chess?”

Noct glanced over at the oversized board, “Probably not.”  
“That’s the spirit, kid.”

Ignis had played both men at chess, and honestly...neither was very good. While Gladio was trained for tactical combat, it didn’t always translate as well to chess, as many would believe. And Noctis just never seemed to care for the game.

However, Ignis suspected the oversized nature of the pieces would draw him in.

Within a handful of moments, both were setting up the pieces; Gladio white, Noctis black.

Prompto sat silently across from him - still picking at his food, despite the fact everyone else had finished several moments before. He did appear a bit flush, but they all did because of the cold. The rings under his eyes appeared deeper than normal - something which was odd, because Ignis was certain that he had not been spending much time with Noctis lately. There were no coughs nor sneezes, however. And while he was eating slower, he was still actually _eating_ his food.

He didn’t care much for Prompto, yet he found himself curious.

“And...checkmate.”  
“Uh...no. Not even close, Noct.”

Ignis glanced up to see that Noct had simply moved his pawn and that was it. A few other pieces were moved about the board, but nothing was in risk of even being taken, let alone check or checkmate.

“Prompto…” Ignis hesitated, “Would you mind giving me a hand in picking up a few supplies? While they are...occupied, I’d like to get a few errands done.”

“Uh…” a bit of panic spread across Prompto’s features, before he shrugged, “Yeah, sure.”

“Gladio, Noctis--” Ignis held up a hand, drawing both men’s attention, “We will return shortly.”  
“Have fun,” Noct offered a wave - while his eyes remained on the board.  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Gladio winked, before turning his attention back to the game.

Prompto silently walked with Ignis into a nearby shop; taking a basket while appearing to avoid Ignis’ gaze.

“So...what’d I do?” Prompto’s voice low as he followed Ignis into the international spice section of the store.  
“Pardon?”  
“Did...you not just take me away from everyone to yell at me?”  
“I cannot say that I did.”

Prompto nodded, his cheeks growing warm, as he shifted uncomfortably. 

It was...a touch unfortunate that he was so quick to assume such things. While Ignis knew he was rather hard on the young man, he had made a… _slight_ effort to ease back, since the incident with a rather intoxicated Prince. Prompto had shown himself capable of being more than simply a boorish influence upon Noctis. He cared for the Prince after a rather exhausting party; making sure he remained hydrated and didn’t mess the carpet nor couches. Such duties typically would fall into Ignis’ lap. There was something...comforting about being able to share the burden with another.

And yet Prompto had apparently not noticed his mild shifting of feelings. Then again, Prompto was also likely unaware that he had not saved his number into his phone, until recently.

“Are you...feeling alright, Prompto?” Ignis asked, pulling down a bottle of a Tenebrae cinnamon he found himself curious about.  
“Fine.”  
“Could have fooled me,” rose a brow, as he replaced the cinnamon. It appeared to be identical to the very same cinnamon he could purchase anywhere in Insomnia.   
Just...three times the price.

“What’s...that supposed to mean?”

Ignis glanced over at the young man beside him. His typically spiky hair was shoved under a black beanie, making their rather noteable height difference far more apparent than it was upon the average day.

“You’re simply far more quiet and reserved,” his tone even, before he returned his gaze to the spices - honing in on a foreign blend of mace.  
“Sorry.”  
“I wasn’t seeking an _apology_ , Prompto,” his brows knit together, “Simply seeing if you were feeling alright.”  
“Oh,” he hesitated, before holding up the basket for Ignis to place the mace in, “I really am fine. Not sick or anything. Just...tired.”  
“Is something preventing you from getting proper rest?” curiosity continuing to pull at Ignis, as he browsed the spices - tossing yet another into the basket.

In reality, he knew very little of the young man beside him. He was aware that he was the same age as Noctis, and had come from a Commoner family. He was also aware that his parents were never really...around, in a sense that one would come to expect. The reason for this, never really seemed to be stated. But beyond that, he was a bit of a mystery.

“I…” Prompto’s eyes fell, “Okay, this is gonna kinda sound dumb, dude.”  
“Most things from your mouth do,” Ignis found himself saying, before he could stop himself.  
“Walked right into that, didn’t I?”  
“Perhaps.”  
“Well...I’m...bad at sleeping.”

Ignis rose a brow, glancing over as Prompto scratched his neck.

“I...do not believe I follow.”  
“Sometimes my brain just...doesn’t shut down at night. I’ll be dead tired, but just...kinda lay there. And it _sucks_. And sometimes it just happens for a few nights in a row.”  
“And this happened last night?”  
“And that night before that...and the night before that...”   
“How many nights has this been plaguing you?”  
“About a week.”

Ignis...could not imagine lacking any real forms of sleep for a _week_. Suddenly Prompto’s rather reserved nature made perfect sense. The poor boy was exhausted.

“I...am sorry to hear that.”  
“Eh. It happens,” he shrugged, grabbing a spice from the shelf to look at, “This spice costs more than everything I’m wearing.”  
“This shop is a tad overpriced.”  
“Pfft. _Tad._ ”

Ignis smiled to himself, before shaking his head, “This is why I typically avoid coming here, if I can help it. While it has a rather impressive selection of items...they are--”  
“Reaming you in the ass, dude.”  
“...Correct.”  
“Trying to find some weirdo spices for those tarts, huh?”  
“Indeed I am.”  
“It’s really cool you’ve been trying to recreate those things, by-the-by,” Prompto seemed to relax slightly, though his words were still a touch slower than normal, “I’ve had a few of them, and man-oh-man, they are always _incredible_.”  
“Perhaps someday I shall actually get the recipe _correct_.”  
“Part of me wonders if Noct actually remembers what they taste like,” Prompto fiddled with another spice as he spoke, “I mean...it’s Noct.”

Ignis sighed and shook his head, “I...have considered this possibility.”  
“You...enjoy making them, though - right?”  
“For the most part, yes.”  
“That’s good. I’ve always wanted to get more into cooking but like...I dunno.”  
“Too complex?” a slight smirk pulled at his lips.

While it was a touch mean-spirited that he continued to poke-fun at Prompto’s intelligence, the jokes half-created themselves.

“Uhg...okay so like...what I’m about to tell you, you cannot repeat to Noct. Not ever.”

That...was not the reaction he was expecting.

“I actually used to be like...near the front of the class grade-wise. I didn’t...have anything else to do, so I just studied. I’m not gifted or anything. I had to _try_ to get good grades. So like...when Noct and I became friends…”

Ignis’ brow rose, as he glanced over at the young man at his side. Perhaps he knew even less about Prompto than he originally thought.

“...Your grades suffered.”  
“Yeah. But I mean...I’m passing everything. And I’m way-way-way happier now than I was back then. So honestly? I’ll take my happy average grades over my miserable good ones,” Prompto’s gaze continued to be anywhere but Ignis.

“Your studies are rather important.”  
“And so’s waking up and not actively hating every aspect of my life,” Prompto’s tone becoming a touch heated.  
“...Understandable.”

“So...yeah. Please don’t tell Noct about that? Like he kinda knows but I don’t want him to blame himself or anything,” Prompto shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip.  
“I shall keep this information to myself.”  
“Thanks, Iggy.”

* * *

“I’m pretty sure that’s dumpster-fire flavored,” Prompto puffed out his cheeks, before handing the candle over to Noct.

Somehow, they had ended up in a candle store.

“Why do people buy this?” Noct stared down at the brown candle, before replacing its glass lid and putting it back on the shelf, “I don’t get it.”  
“I think people think it makes them fancy?” Prompto shrugged, grabbing another off the shelf, “This smells like old lady. Sniff.”

It did.

Gladio and Specs were on the other side of the store looking at something Noct didn’t catch.

“I like the _idea_ of candles,” Prompto set it back on the shelf, “These just all smell like three buttholes. Like - t-b-h, the Insomnia Mart candles smell better than this. _And this is a candle store, dude._ ”  
“Weird.”

Noct grabbed an ocean-flavored candle, finding that it smelled like a department store’s perfume isle. He put it back.

“What’d Specs want earlier?”  
“Hmm?”  
“When he dragged you off.”  
“Oh - just wanted help gettin’ some spices and shiz,” Prompto shrugged, coughing after he sniffed a candle that was simply called _Rock_ , “Holy shit I’ve smelled death. Here.”  
“No,” Noct covered his nose, ducking back away from the display. All these candles were starting to give him a headache.

“Actually, wasn’t the worst time I’ve had with the Ig-man,” Prompto shrugged, putting the candle back, “Didn’t threaten me or yell at me or really even treat me like a hot garbage fire for once.”  
“Weird.”  
“Asked if I was feelin’ okay.”  
“Probably cuz you’ve been quiet today.”  
“Yeah I know. Just tired, dude.”  
“Not sleeping again?”  
“Yup-yup.”  
“Fun.”  
“Yeah I’m on like...day seven of no real sleep.”  
“I’d die.”  
“Well, I don’t need twenty hours of sleep in me a day, like some people.”  
“I’m not a cat.”  
“That’s a lie, and we both know it.”  
“You seem more awake now, at least.”  
“I am. Which is kinda...good and bad. Like...dude, I can actually not feel like I’m about five seconds behind reality, but that also means I can’t just pass out after this and finally catch up on sleep.”  
“Sucks.”  
“Yeah,” Prompto sniffed another candle, before shoving it under Noct’s nose, “Dude, this smells like your dad.”

* * *

Gladio crossed his arms as he leaned back against the brick of Noct’s apartment building - watching as the Prince of Pain himself and Prompto built a snowman. Most the snow in the city had been cleaned up already - but the small park behind Noct’s place, seemed to be left alone.

Ignis leaned against the wall beside him - shivering. He knew he wasn’t supposed to notice, but tough shit. Adjusting his weight slightly, he leaned on Ignis - causing the guy to glance over.

“Everything alright?”  
“Yup. Just keeping you from freezing to death.”  
“I’m quite fine.”  
“Uh...huh,” Gladio shook his head, before turning his attention back to the kids.

Prompto was rolling the second level of the snowman, while Noct neatened the oversized base. Sometimes it was easy to forget that they were just...kids. Teens - yeah, but there really wasn’t a difference. Just one was slightly more aware of not looking _cool_ than the other.

“I think I may head inside,” Iggy’s voice quiet, “Perhaps prepare some dinner for all of us.”  
“Calling it quits?”  
“As you’ve...keenly observed, I am rather chilled out here. We likely should bring them inside, as well.”

Gladio glanced over to see them both securing the head - grabbing rocks and sticks from the park to add a face and arms.

“One second,” Gladio smiled, before ducking down to grab a handful of snow.  
“What are you doing?” Ignis’ eyes narrowed, but a knowing smirk played at his lips.

Offering Iggy a nod, Gladio threw the snowball full-force at Noct; knocking the kid right off his feet and face-down into the snow next to their freshly done snowman.

Prompto snorted, before breaking out laughing.

Ignis attempted to keep an even expression, but a laugh managed to slip through, his head shaking.

Noct shoved himself to his feet - looking sorta like an angry wet cat. It was great.

“Lookin’ good, _your highness_.”

Then a snowball hit directly between Gladio and Iggy’s head; Noct frowning at his lack of aim.

“That could have easily hit me,” Iggy frowned, before meeting Gladio’s gaze; a silent question there. With a smirk, Gladio ducked down and grabbed more snow, before pelting snowballs at both Noct and Prompto.

“ _Snowball fight!_ ”

* * *

Noct leaned back on the couch, glad that feeling was starting to come back to his fingers and toes. Next to him, Prompto was drinking some weird tea that Specs had handed him, once they got inside. He was talking to Gladio about who won the snowball fight. In reality, they all lost. Or...won. He wasn’t sure.

The snowman had taken a hit to the face, causing the head to break in half and fall off. At least half stayed on. Somehow made it better. Prompto had even managed to get everyone to pose with it and take a picture, before they headed inside.

With a sigh, he leaned against Prompto’s side - wanting more warmth. While he was thawing, he was still cold. Across the room, Specs was making something in the kitchen that smelled...really, really good. A smile spread across his face, as he leaned into Prompto further; not really caring what happened the rest of the day.

* * *

“It’s the garlic,” Ignis smiled to himself, as Gladio leaned on the counter across from him - complimenting the smell of what he was cooking, “I picked up a rather unique blend while at that world market in the mall.”  
“The one that charges out the ass?”  
“The very one.”  
“You hate that place.”  
“Indeed I do; but they do hold items that appear nowhere else within the city.”  
“Eh...I’ll keep my eyes peeled to see if I can hook ya up. That guy was a massive _dick_ to you last time.”  
“A touch hard to forget.”  
“Was he working register again?”  
“He was; but held his tongue at the sight of Prompto.”  
“Heh - that’s why you brought him, huh?”  
“...Perhaps.”

Gladio shook his head - taking a drink of the coffee Ignis had brewed earlier. Glancing over his shoulder, he laughed under his breath - before motioning for Ignis to look.

Noctis was asleep. Hardly surprising, considering he wasn’t actively speaking to anyone at that moment. It seemed to be his default state, in times of late. He was leaning rather heavily into Prompto’s side - head practically buried into the other boy’s shoulder.

Prompto...was also asleep. Sitting upright to allow for Noct to sleep upon him undisturbed - his head tilted forward slightly - nearly leaning against Noct’s. The tea that Ignis had made him earlier, sat mostly empty upon the coffee table in front of him. It was...a sleepytime blend that Ignis thought would help the rather exhausted young man.

And he appeared to be correct.

A small smile pulled at his lips, as he glanced back down at his cooking. Typically he’d take issue to such an...intimate position; and yet found himself having nothing to say on the subject. Perhaps it was the snow that had begun to fall once more outside. Or maybe it was the holiday lights that adorned the city. Either way, Ignis found himself oddly content, in that exact moment.

“Should I wake ‘em?” Gladio’s voice hushed.  
“No, there is some time until dinner is ready,” Ignis smiled to himself, “Allow them to rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the holidays are a weird time for a lot of people - myself included  
> have something wholesome to help 
> 
> thank you again for all comments, bookmarks, and kudos  
> y'all keep me going more than you realize <3


	19. Two Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place: two days before they leave from Insomnia  
> Perspective: Noctis & Prompto

Two days.  
Two days until he left to get married.

He was supposed to be packing; both his apartment and for the trip. But...he hadn’t started. At all. There were things piled with the idea of packing, but nothing actually put away into a box. He honestly didn’t want to leave. Not just for the trip - but the apartment itself. With him being married when they came back, he’d...have to live somewhere for two people. Probably back in the Citadel. Prompto had practically lived in this place with him, and there was more than enough room. But...apparently being ‘married’ changed that. He didn’t understand why, but everyone seemed to get a weird attitude every time he brought it up.

So he just dropped it.

Laying in bed, he pulled out his phone. It was pretty late, but Prompto would be awake.

> NOCTIS: hey  
>  PROMPT-O: yo yo yO  
>  PROMPT-O: hows it crack-a-lackin my dude

Noct smiled to himself at how quickly Prompto replied. 

> NOCTIS: eh  
>  PROMPT-O: good eh or bad eh  
>  NOCTIS: eh eh  
>  PROMPT-O: started packing?  
>  NOCTIS: nope  
>  PROMPT-O: lmfao DUDE  
>  NOCTIS: :)  
>  PROMPT-O: i stg  
>  PROMPT-O: its gonna be all of us  
>  PROMPT-O: over at your apartment  
>  PROMPT-O: ALL DAY AND NIGHT TOMORROW  
>  PROMPT-O: and im still like 80% sure we wont finish  
>  NOCTIS: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  PROMPT-O: put one thing in one box  
>  NOCTIS: :(  
>  PROMPT-O: ONE THING.  
>  NOCTIS: :(((  
>  PROMPT-O: pls  
>  NOCTIS: :((((((  
>  PROMPT-O: oh my GoDDddddddd  
>  NOCTIS: wanna hang  
>  NOCTIS: ?  
>  PROMPT-O: ah yes midnight  
>  PROMPT-O: what a good time to begin our hangout sesh  
>  NOCTIS: so  
>  NOCTIS: no?  
>  PROMPT-O: uhhhh dude  
>  PROMPT-O: if im awake enough to text u  
>  PROMPT-O: im awake enough to hang  
>  PROMPT-O: obvs  
>  NOCTIS: :o  
>  PROMPT-O: BONUS!!!!  
>  NOCTIS: :O  
>  PROMPT-O: my dad’s been letting me borrow his truck so i dont have to walk to crownsguard training  
>  PROMPT-O: soooo  
>  PROMPT-O: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  NOCTIS: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  PROMPT-O: OMW  
>  PROMPT-O: soon™

* * *

Since Crownsguard training had started, Prompto really hadn’t had like...any time to chill with Noct. Or...really do anything else. Even when the training was over, he was always too tired to actually do anything productive. He’d of course text Noct and the other guys updates about how his day went. But other than that? He was useless.

At his side, Noct sat in the passenger seat of his dad’s truck. The music playing was way too loud - Prompto singing along without shame. Noct’s fingers were tapping along to the beat, but he refused to join in. The only time Prompto had _ever_ seen him sing along, was several drinks in - and even then it was closer to enthusiastic humming that was slightly off the beat.

He was pretty surprised when Noct didn’t wanna just chill at his soon-to-be-ex apartment - but wasn’t about to question it. The dude had kinda...a lot going on in his head. Prompto honestly just wanted to help, however he could. And if that was just driving around Insomnia for awhile, then he’d be down.

But then: an idea.

Prompto pulled into a big empty parking lot that was normally just used for some overflow parking. Killing the engine, he hopped out and grabbed the moving blankets that his dad kept in the backseat. Opening the tailgate, he carefully laid them out - watching Noct slowly approach out of the corner of his eye.

Without saying a word, Noct hopped into the back of the truck - crossing his arms behind his head as he laid back. Smiling to himself, Prompto joined him; mirroring the Princely-one’s pose.

“I bet the stars will be brighter outside the city,” Prompto’s voice hushed.

Despite the city’s name, Insomnia got really quiet at night. Well, at least the part they were in. The loudest noise was from some crickets that were prob chillin’ in a bush nearby.

“Yeah, maybe” Noct’s voice about as soft as his, “Less lights.”

“So,” Prompto took a deep breath, “How ya doin’? Sorry I’ve been like...MIA dude.”  
“Don’t worry about it. You’ve been training.”  
“Still! You’re dealing with like...a _lot_.”  
“Eh.”  
“I still cannot believe they’re making you give up the apartment. You worked _an entire summer_ for that thing!”  
“Yeah. Sucks.”  
“Why can’t Luna just move in with you, when we come back?”  
“Dunno. Everyone’s been weird about it.”  
“Think your dad’s gonna step down when we get back? Make you King?”

Noct was silent for awhile, before Prompto felt him shift closer. His elbow gently overlapping Prompto’s.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Prompto decided, “Liiiike how you’re gonna get _married to Luna._ ”  
“It’s weird.”  
“Like...if I marry someone half as cool and beautiful as Luna...I’d...I dunno man. Probably cry a lot.”  
“You do that anyway.”  
“It’s true,” Prompto shifted a little closer to Noct, so their legs were touching. Despite the night not being cold - it was still comforting, “Have you written to her since finding out about the marriage thing?”  
“No.”  
“Dude!”  
“I...just haven’t.”  
“It’s literally sitting next to your pile of games. Say something to her!”  
“Dunno what I’d say.”  
“How about…” Prompto narrowed his eyes in thought, “ _Excited to touch your boobs._ ”  
“No.”  
“ _I don’t know how sex works but let’s learn together._ ”  
“No.”  
“ _Are you a lifeguard? Cuz I’m in need of some mouth to mouth--_ ”  
“Stop.”

Prompto smiled to himself, “Sorry, sorry. Fell into bad pick up lines.”  
“Do they even work?”  
“If you look like Gladio, yes.”  
“Weird.”  
“What? Would they not work on you, bro?” Prompto asked, nudging him slightly.  
“They all seem gross.”  
“Cuz they _are_.”  
“And...people like that?”  
“It’s...I dunno. I think supposed to impress the ladies with how bold you’re being. It’s like saying _I’m so confident you’re into me, I’m just gonna say it._ ”  
“Uhg.”  
“Yeah, this is why I just leave it to Gladio,” Prompto sighed, “Hey...weird question I’ve literally been putting off for like...years.”  
“Sup?”  
“Are Gladio and Ignis like…a thing?”  
“A thing?”  
“Yeah like I’ve seen Gladio hit on ladies and magically disappear with them. So like if it’s a thing...I imagine it’s either like...friends with benefits or on again off again.”  
“You’ve put a lot of thought into this.”  
“ _T-b-h_ it keeps me up at night, bro.”

Noct laughed, before shaking his head.

“Dunno. Never really thought about it.”  
“So...you don’t know either?”  
“Nope.”  
“Uhg...come on! I want answers!”

Noct shrugged, before putting more weight against Prompto.

“Another question,” Prompto began, holding up a finger.  
“Sup?”  
“So like...I don’t mean to get _weird_ or _real_ on ya but like...after you’re married, we’ll still hang, right? I mean I get I have to share you with Luna. She friggin’ deserves alone time with ya. But like...I dunno. Our friendship means a lot to me. And we’ve never really had a girl or anything really...happen to either one of us, so I’m not sure how this will go. I know it’ll be way-way-way less time in a best case scenario. But I just...I don’t want this to stop,” his brow knit together as he spoke, feeling his mouth just keep going and going, even as he tried to stop it, “You’re my best bro, Noct. And I really don’t wanna lose that.”

Silence.

Prompto took an uneasy breath, before glancing over at Noct - surprised to find those pretty blue eyes of his, locked on Prompto. It was...sorta hard to read his expression in the moonlight, but it looked kinda annoyed. Or maybe...hurt? Angry? There were so many subtle variations of Noct’s emotions, that the low light was making it _way too easy_ to misinterpret whatever the hell was going on with his face.

“Why...would we stop hanging?” he finally replied after a painfully long pause.  
“I dunno. Marriage?”  
“Why would that make us hang less?”  
“Ya got a lady to tend to.”  
“She’s not a plant.”  
“Having never met her, I cannot confirm this.”  
“It’s...not gonna change anything,” his voice quiet, “I won’t let it.”

It wasn’t a hope. It wasn’t a question. It was basically a royal decree.

“Cool,” Prompto felt his face grow warm, but didn’t care. Even after years of being Noct’s best friend, he still carried doubts that Noct cared about their friendship as much as he did. It was always nice when Noct proved it was actually pretty dang even.

And he wasn’t an idiot. Naturally, they would spend less time together as they got older. Like...spending the night would prob not be chill with Noct having a friggin’ _wife_. Plus they’d both end up with more responsibility with time. Noct with being Kingly, Prompto with whatever direction his career went in. He genuinely didn’t know if being a Crownsguard would actually _count_ when they got back. Sure he was trained, but it was like...a sped-up version from what he understood. Really wouldn’t surprise him if he was back to being some pleb after. But then he’d need a real job. He had a few part-time jobs in the past, but nothing...actually worth calling a career. Or even a start to one.

His dad had friends like Noct and the others, once. Well...not so royal; but the same idea. He had casually mentioned it had been _years_ since he had seen them. Years. He couldn’t imagine not seeing Noct for _years_. But...it happened. Growing up happened. Life...happened.

But at least Noct seemed to be in the same headspace he was in.  
They’d hold on as long as they could.

“Hey Noct?”  
“Mm?”  
“What’s Luna like?”  
“Mmm…” he hummed slightly, before shrugging, “Nice.”  
“So descriptive.”  
“You’d like her.”  
“I already like her. She’s why we’re friends, dude.”  
“I think she’ll like you too,” Noct’s voice growing distant, as he watched the stars; his mind clearly a million miles away.

Prompto smiled to himself, feeling excitement mixed with his fear for what came next. He was _terrified_ of what happened once they left the city. But also? Really excited. Noct was getting _married_ to a really cool lady, that he owed so much. He could finally meet her. 

Maybe she’d let him play with her dogs. 

* * *

“Isn’t...tomorrow your last day of training?” Noct asked, as they chilled on his apartment’s balcony; Prompto taking a bunch of late shots of the city.  
“...Kinda? Today was like _the big day_ with tests and stuff. Tomorrow is touching up on a few things to remember, then I get my _sweet-ass uniform_.”  
“Did you pass?”  
“The tests? Uh… _yeah_ , dude! It was actually super fun. Terrifying, hard, exhausting, and all that jazz. But...I dunno. Sorta like got a look into what you gotta deal with, with all the training from Gladio,” he shrugged, glancing down at the picture he just took.  
“Glad you actually enjoyed it.”  
“Same, broski. I was _terrified_. Like...I’m not exactly _a fighter_. But...dunno. Guess it sorta clicked once we found that I had a natural talent for guns,” Prompto lined up another shot, teeth digging into his bottom lip, “Hey...thanks again for bringing me on this trip, dude.”  
“Yeah, no problem,” Noct flicked a pebble off the edge of the railing.  
“Surprised I’m like...allowed to come.”  
“Why wouldn’t you be?”

Prompto snorted, before glancing over at Noct and pointing at him, “Prince,” his moved his finger to his own chest, “Pleb.”  
“So you keep telling me.”  
“It’s true!”  
“Eh.”  
“You are literally a magical boy.”

Noct leaned on the railing, feeling Prompto’s eyes on him.  
“I am literally some poor orphan child.”  
“Wait…” Noct glanced up at him, “Orphan?”  
“Bro...did you not know I was adopted?”  
“No?”  
“Bro.”  
“What?”  
“ _Bro._ ”  
“I...didn’t know.”  
“ _ **Bro.**_ ”

Noct just glanced over at him - waiting for him to stop broing.

“Seriously like...how did you not know?”  
“You never told me?” Noct’s brows pinched together, as he leaned his head on the railing.  
“My dad has _black hair_ and eyes that are like...also super dark.”  
“So?”  
“My mom has dark brown hair, and light brown eyes.”  
“...Oh, wait.”  
“Yeah. Sorta doesn’t make sense with this blond-hair-blue-eyed stud before you, huh?”  
“Nope.”  
“So yeah...totally adopted.”  
“Know your real parents?”  
“Nope-nope. Dad jokes about finding me in a discount bin at Insomnia Mart.”  
“Nice.”

Noct watched the city in silence for a few moments, before glancing over at Prompto, “Gonna miss them?”  
“My parents? Uh...yeah! They’re kinda amazing people. ‘Bout you at your dad?”

Noct’s gaze shifted back to the city, “I...kinda wish he was coming to the wedding.”  
“Maybe he will! Get that Peace Treaty signed, and like...magic his way over to Altissia!”  
“Maybe.”  
“And if he isn’t, I’ll tape his picture to a tongue-depressor and it’ll be just like he’s there.”  
“Please don’t.”  
“I will be your dad.”  
“Prompto.”  
_“Son”._  
“Don’t.”  
“You gotta admit that was a pretty spot-on-King impression. I’ve been working on it.”  
“It was bad.”  
“Shut your beautiful mouth, it was perfect.”

Noct shook his head, before sighing. The truth was, he was terrified about it all. Leaving Insomnia, the Treaty, the marriage. It was so many...new things. So many things where he didn’t know what to expect.

And he hated it.

“What do you think being married will be like?” Noct’s voice quiet, as he watched what was probably a drug deal in an alleyway down the street.  
“As someone who hasn’t even held a girl’s hand before...dunno, bro. I imagine it’s like a bff you do sexy things with?”  
“But...you’re my best friend.”  
“While true, I lack boobs.”  
“So?”

Glancing over at Prompto, he was surprised to see him watching Noct with a weird expression. He quickly glanced away when he caught Noct looking back - teeth digging into his bottom lip as he shook his head.

“I’m...sorry you don’t have boobs?” Noct half-asked, genuinely not sure what was happening.  
“I...nevermind, dude. Anyway! I think it’ll be fun. Plus? Luna! Beautiful, lover of dogs, literally magic fingers,” he nudged Noct and winked.  
“Uhg.”  
“Oh man - and kids.”  
“What?”  
“You gotta have kids, dude.”  
“Why?”  
“Gotta keep that royal line a-goin’.”

Noct was hating this conversation.

“No.”  
“Not like...tomorrow or anything. Like maybe when you’re thirty. And I will be the coolest uncle _ever_.”  
“I think you’re excited about my kids than I am.”  
“Probably. I already have ideas.”  
“On...what?”  
“Names, presents, et cetera.”  
“Why?”  
“Why not?”  
“Can’t argue with that. I guess.”

Prompto put an arm around Noct’s shoulders, causing Noct to adjust slightly to lean into him.

“Hey...Noct?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s gonna be okay. Fun, even. And if it’s not, I’ll make it fun. Gladio’s your Shield, Ignis is your Hand. But I’m? Your best friend. Keeping you happy is literally on my resume.”

Noct smiled to himself, feeling just a small bit of that stress...finally wash away.

* * *

Noct sat on his bed with the end-table light on; the journal on his lap. A ballpoint pen bounced between his fingers, as he stared at the empty page.

Prompto had headed back a few minutes prior - Noct ready to finally pass out, until he saw the journal next to his games. He...really should write her. Honestly, he hadn’t because he didn’t know what to say.

Putting the pen to paper, he began writing - sort of just...letting the pen do whatever.

> Luna,

He lowered the pen, before lifting it again.

> Been awhile, huh? I’m taller than I used to be. Or...I really hope I am.

Noct frowned, before scratching it all out.

> Hey. Been awhile. Both in writing and actually seeing you. Was sorta hoping we’d defeat the Empire and finally free you, but I guess a Peace Treaty works too. Sorta weird we’re getting married. But kinda awesome, too.

Noctis reread what he wrote, before a small smile pulled at his lips, and he added one more sentence.

> See you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffxv where everything is the same but luna is a ficus


	20. Tart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place: not long after returning from Tenebrae [yeah way way back]  
> Perspectives: Ignis & Noctis

It had been several months since the Prince returned from Tenebrae. Things...had been rather tense in the Citadel, since. Ignis had only gleaned the smallest bits of information through careless adults speaking in the halls. It was...a touch frustrating that he only acquired information through this means.

Since his return, Noctis was...not the same. A wide-eyed boy who had once been a happy and somewhat talkative person, had fallen silent. He grew easily irritated at people fussing over him; his voice uncharacteristically rising on more than one occasion.

It was...honestly, Ignis didn’t know. He had known the Prince since he was three; Ignis five at the time. Such a dramatic shift wasn’t something anyone nor thing could have prepared him for. So, he attempted to give Noctis space - since he seemed rather...cross at those who attempted to overwhelm him with assistance. 

It didn’t appear to hinder his mood...nor did it help it.

Ignis was reconsidering his strategy, when the young Prince caught a cold. Before he could come to any concrete decisions, he was handed a bowl of soup to take to Noctis.

“Your Highness?” he knocked upon the door.  
“Specs? Come in,” Noctis’ voice muffled.

Heading into the Prince’s bedroom, he unsurprisingly found Noctis in bed. Sheets pulled up to his chin - possibly every pillow in the Citadel shoved under his head. A waste-bin nearly overflowing with tissues sat at his bedside.

“Hey,” Noctis greeted, sounding rather...congested, “Is that soup for me?”  
“Indeed it is, Your Highness,” Ignis offered him a gentle smile, “Chicken noodle, I believe.”  
“I like chicken noodle,” his voice quiet, as he made effort to sit up; the action appearing to require quite a bit of effort...and even perhaps a bit of pain. Once sitting upright, he outstretched his hands, and made a grabbing motion towards Ignis.

Without delay, he carefully handed off the bowl; sure to hand Noctis the napkin and utensils.

“Is there anything I can get you, Your Highness?”  
“Are...you leaving?” Noctis glanced up from a spoon that sat just under his lips - brows creasing together.  
“If you wish it, I may stay, Your Highness.”  
“Specs, stop saying _your highness_ every two seconds,” Noctis frowned, before clearing his throat, “But...yeah. Stay.”

Ignis’ eyes scanned the room for a chair to easily drag over to the bed, but everything was far too...plush or large for him to move without the help from someone much stronger than himself. Brushing the thought aside, he sat himself on the edge of Noctis’ bed, as the Prince drank his soup.

“Uhg, there’s veggies in this.”  
“They’re good for you.”  
“Then why do they taste… _bad_ ,” he frowned, staring at a piece of carrot on his spoon.  
“Because then life would be far too easy,” Ignis smiled to himself - words of his Uncle falling from his lips.  
“Imagine if they tasted like fries. I would be _so healthy_.”

Ignis laughed, shaking his head.

“What’s your favorite not-veggie, Iggy?” Noctis asked, surprisingly eating the carrot that was on his spoon.  
“Hmm,” Ignis kicked his feet off the side of the bed slightly in thought, “Garlic bread, perhaps.”  
“Oh...man,” Noctis motioned at him with his spoon, “Garlic bread is so good. Especially when it’s still...crunchy. Not all soggy.”  
“I agree,” Ignis smiled to himself, genuinely caught off guard by Noctis opening up to him, considering the way he was treating the others.  
“Have...you ever had a tart, Iggy?” he asked, before taking another sip of his soup.  
“No, I don’t believe I have.”  
“It’s like...a pie. But tiny,” he lowered his spoon into his bowl, in order to mimic the the size, “Back in Tenebrae they used to make these tarts. It was…” he frowned - but it was not from sadness, simply thought, “I don’t know what flavor. Kinda...like pudding but not chocolate.”  
“Vanilla, perhaps?”  
“Yeah! Maybe. Dunno,” he shrugged - falling through a full range of emotions in a very short period of time, “It had this crust that was kinda...like good garlic bread. Not...garlic flavored. Just crunchy,” he shrugged, “I was gonna bring you one when we came back but…” his eyes grew distant, as he stared into his soup, “Stupid Empire.”

“Maybe someone can make them here?” Ignis suggested, genuinely touched about how Noctis wished to bring him something, “Someone may know the recipe.”

The prince nodded, appearing to relax slightly, “Yeah, maybe.”

* * *

Things were...weird since coming back. He really didn’t know how else to put it. Everyone treated him funny, as if he was about to break. Yeah, his body kinda hurt without Luna healing him; but he could walk again. Mostly. Yeah, he was sad about everything that had happened and missed Luna; but it had been awhile. Everyone was just...walking on eggshells, and Noct was _tired_. But what sucked most, was that Specs was less around. He hadn’t gone to Tenebrae with Noctis after the accident, for some reason. And now that Noct was back? Iggy was...distant.

It really, really sucked.

Apparently it just took Noct getting sick to fix it.

Iggy had moved next to him; both their backs pressed against Noct’s headboard, as he played on his DS. The bowl of soup on his end-table; empty, other than a small pile of veggies at the bottom. Noct had eaten a few to make Iggy happy. But all of them...was just way too many.

“You would have liked Tenebrae,” Noct’s voice quiet, as he gently leaned against Iggy next to him.  
He was cold.

“Really?” Specs asked, watching as Noct played Pokemon.  
“Mhm. It was really pretty,” he cleared his throat, feeling his voice nearly go away again, “There were...big fields of flowers. Pretty blue ones,” Noct smiled to himself, “Luna and I used to make crowns out of them.”  
“Crowns?”  
“Yeah! Like...we’d twist them together. She was way better at it than I was,” he sighed, “But I got better.”  
“What else did you do while there?” Iggy quietly asked.  
“I...couldn’t really do much,” he admitted with a shrug, “But I started fishing.”  
“Fishing?”  
“Yeah. It was something that I didn’t...need to stand or walk to do,” he shrugged, “Luna would come with me. She wouldn’t fish, though. Just...hang out and stuff.”  
“She sounds like a rather lovely person.”  
“She is. Was? I…” his brows pinched together, as he looked up at Iggy, “Can I ask you a question?”  
“Of course.”  
“Is Luna okay? Nobody will tell me.”

There was a long stretch of silence; Iggy looking kinda pale.

“I honestly don’t know. Nobody tells me things, either.”  
“...Dang.”  
“All I know is that the Empire took Tenebrae and she chose to stay behind. Apparently…” he watched Iggy hesitate - meaning he probably shouldn’t have been telling Noct whatever he was about to say, “There have been attempts to get back into Tenebrae, I have heard. But I believe they have failed. This is also only things I’ve overheard so...I cannot say for certain. However, I doubt they would harm a child; especially the Oracle.”

Noctis nodded, “Okay. Thanks for being honest. Nobody...wants to talk about it - even when I ask.”  
“They likely don’t want to upset you.”  
“But I wanna know things.”  
“They will tell you as soon as they know something for certain.”  
“Will _you_ tell me if you find anything out?”  
“Of course.”

Noct’s eyes fell back to his DS, but his mind was nowhere near the game.

* * *

Ignis stood a few paces behind his Uncle, watching him cook.

“...Sir?”  
“Ignis, you know you don’t have to call me ‘sir’.”  
“...Uncle?”  
“Closer. What can I do for you, my boy?”  
“Do...you know how to make tarts?”  
“Tarts? What kind of tart? There are many kinds.”

Ignis hesitated, “Vanilla? Or perhaps...some sort of custard? With a flakey crust?”

His uncle rose a brow, before smiling, “Very specific. I don’t have any recipes that are exactly like that; but that’s the beauty of cooking. If you have an idea and know something similar to your goal, you can make anything.”  
“Really?”  
“Mhm. Now the creamy base...sounds like you want a more neutral flavor. Something not fruity but...sweet?”  
“Yes.”  
“A sweet vanilla custard I think will do the trick. Would you like to help, little one?”

Ignis nodded - eyes moving over the assorted appliances that were spread across the counter. He had never really...cooked before. Watched, yes. Had a bit of interest, yes. But never actually helped.

“Where do we start?”

* * *

Noct sat on the edge of his bed - eyes on the crutches and wheelchair that sat easily within reach. They were those ugly crutches that went all the way around his arm, and made him feel like a robot. Not even the cool kind, either. They were kinda hard to use, and made his arms hurt. And the wheelchair he just...hated in general.

Gently, he pushed himself to his feet - steadying himself on the edge of his bed. His legs shook under his weight but...he could do this. Yeah, he was sick. Yeah, he should have been taking it easy. But he was tired of everyone treating him weird. If he could just _prove_ he was fine, they’d lay off. Maybe.

He had walked since getting back. Kinda. Walking on crutches had started in Tenebrae before...things happened. Since coming back, he had used them a few times; but people kept carting him around in a wheelchair. Physical therapy was started as soon as things settled, but the last one had been cancelled because of his stupid cold.

Noct’s legs steadied; a smile forming across his lips. Carefully, he lifted one hand off the bed. Then the other. Hovering his right hand above the bed, he took a step. Then another. And another. A small laugh fell from his lips.

Then his bedroom door opened.

Caught off-guard, his left leg buckled. He hit the ground, hard - hearing something clatter on the other side of the room. A hand was suddenly on his back.

“Your Highness, are you alright? What are you doing out of bed?”

He glanced up to see Iggy crouched over him.

“Did you see, Iggy? I was walking!”

Specs stayed quiet for a moment, before sighing.

“I saw a step, yes.”  
“...But I fell.”  
“I saw that as well.”  
“Don’t be mad.”  
“I’m not...mad,” he helped Noctis up - setting him back on the edge of the bed, “But are you alright? That was quite the fall.”  
“Think so.”  
“Good.”

Iggy walked away towards the door - crouching to pick something up. Something that smelled...good.

“Hey Specs?”  
“What is it, Your Highness?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I apologize. In my surprise, I dropped something.”  
“Smells good.”

Iggy stood, holding up a plate with something in the center of it. Was that a--

“Tart?” Noct asked, as he moved closer to the bed.  
“One somewhat survived my clumsiness.”  
“Is...is this...?”  
“I spoke to my Uncle about your tarts and...he did not have a recipe that was exactly as you described. But this is perhaps...similar?”

Noct carefully grabbed the tart with both hands, offering Iggy a wide smile, before taking a bite. It was…

“What do you think?” Specs’ offered him a hopeful smile, causing Noct to try to mirror it back.  
“...It’s...good.”  
“It’s...not at all like what you had in Tenebrae, is it?”  
“Sorry, Iggy. It’s good, just...really different. I’m...really not sure if it was a tart anymore.”  
“It’s...that different?”  
“...Yeah.”  
“...Is anything similar?”  
“The shape!”  
“Well...at least there’s that,” Iggy sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I apologize for my effort falling as flat as it did.”  
“I fell flat too, it’s okay.”

Iggy’s eyes dropped, as he tried to muffle a laugh. He didn’t hide it very well.

“What were you doing out of bed, Your Highness?” he asked, as Noct continued to slowly eat the tart. Even if it wasn’t what he remembered at all, it was still good.  
“I’m tired of people treating me weird, so I was trying to walk.”  
“You must be careful.”  
“I was doing fine, until you came in,” his voice holding more of an edge than he meant it to - causing Specs’ eyes to drop.  
“I...apologize.”  
“Stop...apologizing,” he frowned, scooting himself further back into the bed, “Things are just weird since coming back. Everyone treats me funny. You...stopped hanging out with me,” his eyes moved to the floor, “And I thought…”  
“I...was giving you space,” Iggy explained, putting a hand on Noct’s shoulder, “I was watching from afar as you acted...different to the others. You seemed annoyed by people trying to help.”  
“Iggy,” Noct frowned, before coughing a few times. He kinda wanted to spit what was now in his mouth - but he felt like he’d ruin the moment. So he swallowed it, “Shut up.”

He watched Iggy’s brows shoot up, “...Excuse me?”  
“I always wanna hang out with you. You’re dumb for thinking I didn’t,” a smile pulled at Noct’s lips, knowing it would get a reaction out of him.

“...Perhaps I am,” he shrugged, his face kinda getting red - as Noct reached over to his cup of water. He really wanted to wash the taste of that blob-of-whatever out of his mouth.

“Hey Iggy?” Noct slid back into his bed - pulling the covers over him. Even if his knees kinda hurt from falling, he was starting to get super-cold outside of his bed.  
“Yes?”  
“Do...you think I’ll be able to walk again? Like...normal people?”  
“I believe so,” Iggy hopped back onto the edge of his bed, making Noct relax slightly, “I heard you weren't able to stand at all, back in Tenebrae?”  
“Yeah...I basically spent all my time in a wheelchair. It sucked. I started to use crutches before things went bad, though. Since my legs were starting to be kinda working.”  
“Impressive.”  
“Not...really. I’m supposed to be like my dad one day, right?”  
“You are to take over as King, yes.”  
“How can I do that, when I can’t even stand?” his brows knit together, “I...wasn’t supposed to hear it, but I heard my dad talking to someone and…” he shook his head, feeling his eyes and face grow hot, “He’s worried that I won’t be strong enough for ‘what is to come,’ whatever that means.”

Iggy moved back next to him in the bed - his back pressing against the headboard, but he was on top of the covers instead of under them. Noct leaned on him without hesitation - wanting to feel weight against his side.

“He’s likely just worried about you, I imagine.”  
“No…”  
“He’s your father.”  
“I know.”  
“He nearly lost you, so he’s probably just...shaken.”  
“It...wasn’t that. He sounded angry.”  
“Who was he talking to, Noctis?” Iggy asked, as Noct pulled his warm sheets up higher, feeling a wave of cold cause him to shiver, “Are you...shivering?”

“...It’s cold,” he whispered, causing Iggy to press his hand against his forehead, “And I didn’t see who. I thought he was alone since it was kinda late but...there was another voice in his office.”  
“You’re running a rather high fever.”  
“Neat.”  
“Hardly.”  
“But yeah...dunno who it was. He was just angry that I was broken.”  
“You didn’t injure yourself, Noctis. You are not at fault.”  
“But what if I was stronger?”  
“Strength has nothing to do with your healing.”  
“I could be further.”  
“It’s impressive you can stand at all, considering you weren’t even conscious when you left Lucis.”  
“But I’m...never enough.”

He felt Iggy shift next to him.

“How do you mean?”  
“I...started noticing it before the accident. My dad kept getting mad because I’m...not very smart. I can’t warp yet. I’m not...strong. I’m not tall.”  
“You’re...a child, Noctis.”  
“But I’m Royal. I’m supposed to be the best.”  
“I...don’t believe that’s true,” he could feel Iggy lean into him slightly, causing a faint smile to spread across his face, “Being Royal isn’t about being the best, it’s about leading.”  
“Shouldn’t leaders be the best?”  
“They should be wise. To know when to ask the ‘best’ for their thoughts, then use this information best for the people.”  
“Huh. Really?”  
“I believe so.”  
“That...makes me feel a little better.”  
“Good. You, however, are still burning up.”  
“But I’m really cold?” Noct frowned, feeling his teeth start to chatter.  
“I...think that still means a fever.”  
“Seems backwards. Shouldn’t I be hot?”  
“You feel like a furnace.”

Noct sat up and away from Iggy, as a coughing fit suddenly grabbed him. He could feel a hand gently land on his back, as he continued to just...cough and cough. When he finally stopped, he tried to offer Iggy a smile, who just shook his head.

“I’m going to get you something for the cough, and something for the fever...and something to clean up those destroyed tarts” he shoved himself off the bed - carefully straightening his clothes, before stopping near the door, “Will you be alright if I leave you alone for a bit?”

Noct cleared his throat, and nodded.

He wasn’t sure what was coming or how he would handle any of it.  
But knowing Iggy would always be there for him...helped.  
Maybe he could do this ‘Royal’ thing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wholesome ™
> 
> ps: ROYAL EDITION TODAY  
> I'm pretty certain another fic is gonna be spawned from at least one part of the new content. Not sure what yet, but...yeah. 
> 
> I'm kinda wanting to do a 10-year-gap fic in this format; aka assorted one-shots in no order to allow freedom. But...still haven't decided.
> 
> What do y'all wanna see from me?


	21. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place: early in noct and prompto's friendship  
> Perspectives: Noct & Prompto

Noct leaned back in the swing; letting his feet drag slightly in the tanbark. It was a nice enough day. Sunny without being too hot. Prompto sat at his side, talking about cameras or something. He had honestly lost Noct awhile back - but Prompto seemed excited, so he wasn’t going to stop him.

“Then if the shutter-speed is high enough, that should like...make the motion blur not so bad. So _action shots_ , my dude. _Action_. I mean I’d have to mess with the ISO too but like...yeah. _Action._ ”  
“...Cool.”  
“You have no idea what I’m talking about...do you, bro?”  
“Nope.”

Prompto sighed - eyes falling to the camera that was on his lap, before he shrugged, “Eh - I’ll just show you at some point. Technobabble with props helps.”  
“Yeah.”

Looping his camera over his shoulder, he rocked his feet slightly - causing him to gently swing. Noct mimicked the motion, since it kinda looked like fun.

“Man...you know what I cannot _wait_ for, dude?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Driving.”  
“Why?” Noct watched as Prompto shot him a half-glare.  
“...Seriously? Freedom, dude! Imagine not having to wait for rides from Iggy,” Prompto’s fingers looped through the chains of his swing, “And not having to ride my bike or walk everywhere. Or deal with the subway. Plus - yanno - it looks super fun.”  
“I guess,” Noct shrugged, “Or I could just get rides from you instead of Iggy.”  
“Bro.”

Noct smiled to himself, glancing down at the chunks of wood by his feet. Why they had filled playgrounds with giant splinters, he didn’t understand. It was sand when he was younger, but they had swapped it out for some reason.

“Oh! Been meaning to ask. How’s Pryna? Feels like two-hundred years since I saw that lil’ fluffer,” Prompto smiled to himself, before glancing over at Noct.

“I...how do you know Luna’s dog?”

His mind slowly backpedaled; trying to figure out if there was something he forgot. But...no; Luna and Prompto had never met. He hadn’t even told Prompto about the journal. Hell, he hadn’t even mentioned Luna by name.

“W-wait,” Prompto frowned, “Did Luna never mention…” his brows pinched together as his gaze fell to his feet, “I mean I just kinda assumed…”  
“Mention what?”  
“Pryna,” he made a motion with his hand, as if that answered the question.  
“Her...dog.”  
“No, like…” he bit his lip, before shaking his head, “Did Luna seriously never-ever mention me finding her pup?”  
“You found Pryna?”  
“Yeah! She was injured and I took care of her for a tiny bit. She kinda disappeared randomly and I thought she ran away; but then I got a letter from Luna thanking me.”  
“She...never told me this.”  
“So...she never mentioned...telling me to...oh…”  
“Telling you to what?”  
“Uh...bro? Nevermind. It’s cool. That was forever ago anyway. Just glad her doggo is safe.”  
“What...did she tell you to do?”

Noct watched was Prompto grew flush, running a hand through his hair, “Okay, before I tell you this - know that I wanted to do it anyway.”  
“Tell me.”  
“She...realized we were like the same age, so prob went to the same school. So she _may have_ encouraged me to go say hey.”  
“Luna...told you to be my friend?”

Noct felt something unpleasant pull in his gut. He didn’t like this. He thought Prompto was a friend he actually made; not someone he was handed like Specs or Gladio. Apparently not. Apparently people had to be told to like him. Cool.

“N-no! I wouldn’t say she told me to...well, I mean she _kinda_ \--”  
“I...gotta go,” Noct shoved himself to his feet - glancing at his phone that had zero new messages, “See ya.”

“Wait! Noct! Dude! C’mon! It’s not like--”

Prompto’s voice behind him was drowned out by Ignis’ as he rose his phone to his ear.

“I’m nearly at your location, Your Highness,” Specs’ tone even.  
“Change of plans; meet me at the school not park.”  
“Is...everything alright?”  
“Yeah, just don’t want to be at the park anymore.”  
“Fair enough. I shall be there shortly.”

* * *

Noctis sat on the dock by the Citadel; his hood pulled over his features, as he led his line through the water. It was a Friday, so he didn’t have to care about homework or going to bed. There was that, at least. The sun was sitting on the horizon, making everything kinda orange; reflecting off the water enough to make him wish he grabbed his sunglasses.

He had tried to just relax by playing games, but he couldn’t focus. So...he left. Sorta without saying anything to anyone. He’d probably be yelled at, but whatever. Noct was honestly used to it.

Hearing steps behind him, he tensed - but didn’t bother to look behind him. Maybe if he ignored them, they’d just go away.

“There you are,” Specs’ voice annoyed, as he came into view next to him.  
“Hey.”  
“I imagine...it was your intention to slip out without being noticed?”  
“Yup.”

Ignis fell silent, before taking a seat next to him.

“Quite the view.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Catch anything?”  
“Nothing’s biting. Gonna switch lures in a bit.”

For once, Iggy didn’t press. He just...kinda sat there - leaning an arm on his knee, as he watched the sunset.

“Hey...Iggy?”  
“What is it, Your Highness?”  
“Why…” he hesitated, “...don’t people like me?”  
“Why would you assume such a thing?” Specs glanced over at him.  
“I...don’t have any friends.”  
“Perhaps I’m overstepping, but I would consider us...friends?”  
“We are. But...you have to be friends with me.”  
“Hardly,” Iggy’s eyes on the horizon, “We’re friends, because we choose to be. The same goes for Gladio.”  
“...I guess.”  
“And...of course there’s that...commoner you’ve been spending time with.”  
“Prompto,” Noct’s eyes locked onto his fishing line, “Turns out, he’s like you and Gladio.”  
“...I highly doubt that.”  
“You guys were assigned to me. He was told to be my friend.”  
“Told?”  
“I…” he hesitated, before shrugging, “Nevermind.”  
“Noctis...who told Prompto to be your friend?”  
“Luna.”  
“That does not seem likely.”  
“He found Pryna, apparently. She was injured, he saved her or whatever. Luna wrote him a thank you letter, and told him to go be friends with me,” he frowned, “Cuz that’s the only way I can make friends. People...who are told to.”

He thought he was over it. He thought he had chilled out. But the anger was still there, tightening his grip on his fishing pole. He reeled it in - swapping out the chocobo for the cactuar one.

“...Noctis.”  
“What? I’m not wrong. The only people who like me have to literally be told to be around me. I can’t make friends on my own, because _apparently_ I’m...shit.”  
“Language.”  
“Sorry.”

“I’ve always been honest with you, have I not?”  
“Painfully.”  
“You are not...unlikeable, Noctis. Many simply find you intimidating because of your status; thus the difficulty you typically have at school. I have had the benefit of knowing you for most my life,” a smile touched his lips, “So that intimidation was never there. It took Gladio reaching beyond the apprehension of teaching the King’s son, to both get you to accept his lessons, as well as becoming his friend.”

Noct watched Specs speak, before his eyes drifted to the water.

“And as little as I enjoy you spending time with that… _commoner_ \--”  
“Prompto.”  
“...You two do seem to get along rather well.”  
“But he’s been in my classes for _years_.”  
“And it took Luna’s suggestion for him to move past his own reservations of talking to the Prince of Lucis,” Ignis sighed, “It would have been easy for Gladio to keep his distance from you. Yet he chooses to spend his off-hours in your presence. I may have known you for most of my life, but once our differences in status became more apparent, it would have easy for a divide to come between us. And yet I’m sitting on a rather dirty and damp dock, because my _friend_ needs someone to talk to.”  
“Yeah this dock is pretty gross.”  
“I’ll likely need to soak these trousers in bleach.”

Noct smiled to himself, feeling tension that had coiled in its gut...sorta relax.

“Hey Specs?”  
“Hmm?”  
“...Thanks.”

* * *

> PROMPTO: yo things @ the park kinda ended  
>  PROMPTO: weird????  
>  PROMPTO: im gonna TRY to not send u 2 cabillion texts but like  
>  PROMPTO: im sorry if luna asking me to say hey made ya mad  
>  PROMPTO: its not why we’re friends broski  
>  PROMPTO: it was just a push i needed  
>  PROMPTO: and honestly?  
>  PROMPTO: best push of my LIFE  
>  PROMPTO: u r gr8  
>  PROMPTO: okay that made it sound lame but like  
>  PROMPTO: u r a super chill broski  
>  PROMPTO: who wants to just play video games all day and fish  
>  PROMPTO: who’s an amazing friend  
>  PROMPTO: funny as hell  
>  PROMPTO: I COULD KEEP GOING  
>  PROMPTO: FOREVER.  
>  PROMPTO: ok actually gonna stop now  
>  PROMPTO: xoxo  
>  PROMPTO: but in a no homo way  
>  PROMPTO: so uhh  
>  PROMPTO: …a highfive i guess?  
>  PROMPTO: ~not gay~

Prompto groaned as he reread his horrible-awful-friendship-ending texts that he had basically thrown-up at Noct. The park thing was...weird. The really bad sort of weird. The sort of weird that makes your gut feel worse and worse, the more you think about it. 

Honestly, he didn’t really get what happened. It was kinda strange that Luna never told Noct about the Pryna thing. But that part? Not that weird. She was a prisoner of the Empire. Maybe she could only send letters once...every several years. Oh, that would _suck_. But if her dog could somehow get back _over the sea_ to Tenebrae via weird Oracle magic, she could _probably_ get letters to Noct. Maybe.

But again - that wasn’t the weird part. Odd, maybe. But not _weird_. The weird part was Noct’s reaction to finding out that Luna had suggested that Prompto go talk to him. He seemed...hurt. Like somehow the only reason they were friends, was because of Luna. Which...well, it wasn’t _untrue_ , but it wasn’t true either. Prompto had wanted to talk to Noct for _years_ , then her letter gave him the courage to...totally make an idiot of himself in front of Noct. 

And it wasn’t even because he was the Prince either. He just noticed...things. Things he _knew_ would make them great friends, if he could only just say _hey_.

> NOCT-NOCT: hey.  
>  NOCT-NOCT: u busy  
> 

Prompto let a pent-up breath fall from his lips, as he stared at his phone. He had basically walked home and accomplished...nothing. Took a shower, since he felt sticky and gross. Tried to play games, but he just...kept thinking about how he screwed up with Noct. He had ended up doing his weekend homework on accident out of stress. Now, he was just laying on his bed, playing on his phone.

> PROMPTO: pretty much never  
>  NOCT-NOCT: cool  
>  NOCT-NOCT: meet me by the citadel  
>  PROMPTO: outside or  
>  PROMPTO: inside or  
>  NOCT-NOCT: outside  
>  PROMPTO: cool ill be there in like  
>  PROMPTO: 15-20  
>  NOCT-NOCT: cya

Prompto laughed to himself; the sound way-way more pathetic than he meant it to be. Whatever, nobody was around to hear him anyway. Shoving himself to his feet, he headed for the door - pulling out his phone to text his parents.

> PROMPTO: PARENTALS  
>  PROMPTO: going out 2 hang with noct noct  
>  PROMPTO: ill be back later!!!  
>  PROMPTO: will keep u updated if things change and stuff  
>  FATHER FIGURE: dont drink & drive!!!  
>  MADRE: Either. Don’t do either.  
>  FATHER FIGURE: right. My bad  
>  MADRE: did you forget how old he is again  
>  FATHER FIGURE: no  
>  MADRE: :|  
>  FATHER FIGURE: IS MY STATEMENT FALSE  
>  FATHER FIGURE: he shouldn’t drink and drive  
>  FATHER FIGURE: OR DO DRUGS  
>  FATHER FIGURE: they will kill you INSTANTLY  
>  FATHER FIGURE: especially the cool ones.  
>  MADRE: Inspiring.  
>  FATHER FIGURE: and dont get pregnant  
>  FATHER FIGURE: wait  
>  MADRE: give him a second  
>  FATHER FIGURE: dont GET anyone pregnant  
>  MADRE: There you go.  
>  FATHER FIGURE: sAFE SEX.  
>  MADRE: Preferably, no sex.  
>  PROMPTO: lmfaoooooo  
>  PROMPTO: guys.  
>  FATHER FIGURE: he’s gay i knew it  
>  FATHER FIGURE: karen that’s 20 bucks  
>  PROMPTO: :(  
>  PROMPTO: hey.  
>  PROMPTO: what I MEANT was  
>  PROMPTO: guys (meaning you both)  
>  PROMPTO: im literally just going to chill with noct  
>  PROMPTO: i sWEAR he doesn’t have random wild parties  
>  PROMPTO: DESPITE DAD THINKING OTHERWISE  
>  FATHER FIGURE: i was raised to believe royal people are having a rave 24/7  
>  MADRE: I genuinely find everything you’ve told us about the Prince, rather surprising.  
>  PROMPTO: honestly same like  
>  PROMPTO: i mean hes been in my classes foREVER  
>  PROMPTO: and i knew he was kinda quiet but like  
>  PROMPTO: dunno???  
>  PROMPTO: wait how r u guys replying so fast  
>  PROMPTO: u r @ work  
>  MADRE: Correct.  
>  FATHER FIGURE: But legally we have to get breaks so  
>  FATHER FIGURE: THANKS FOR EATING OUR BREAK YOU BRAT  
>  PROMPTO: :( father why  
>  FATHER FIGURE: :)  
> 

Prompto glanced up from his phone as he continued to walk - surprised how many people were driving around. But it was a Friday in a city named _Insomnia_. Even if it was super-late-o’clock, people were zooming and nyooming about.

“Hey,” Noct basically walked out of the bushes, causing Prompto to jump.  
“Hey-hey,” Prompto greeted, “Dude...the warmth died with the sun.”  
“Yeah. Kinda got cold.”  
“Glad I grabbed my hoodie, yo. Anyway! What’d’ya wanna do, dude?”  
“Kinda just wanna walk.”  
“Are...you allowed to just walk around at night?”  
“Nope.”  
“Do...the Crownsguard peeps know you’re out here?”  
“Nope.”  
“Am I going to be assassinated for kidnapping the Prince?”  
“Eh. Probably not.”  
“...Aight. Anyway, let’s wander yonder my dude.”

He fell into step next to Noct; Prompto unable to _not_ look back at the Citadel to make sure they weren’t about to exit; pursued by bear.

They walked in silence - Noct’s gaze locked on the ground. He didn’t seem...angry or sad at least. Just kinda spacey. And! He wanted to hang in the first place. So...that was a good sign. Right?

It took Prompto a bit to realize where they were going; InsomniaMart. Open 24/7, and stopped being in the mortal plane around 9pm. He honestly thought that place was _way_ below the interest of someone as Royal as Noct; but all his other assumptions had been wrong-as-hell. So...this really wasn’t that surprising. The door automatically opened with a jittering squeak. The floor was sticky. Kinda like a movie theater, but with worse implications.

“Hey...dude? Sorry about earlier,” Prompto began, shoving his hands in his hoodie’s pocket, as they wandered down the main aisle. Apparently there was a sale on coffee makers.  
“Eh. It’s fine.”  
“Not really. I’m just...gonna explain it better, okay?”  
“...Alright.”  
“So,” he was surprised Noct was actually watching him speak, “Remember when I tried to say ‘hey’ to you in that alleyway a few years ago? You helped me to my feet and called me heavy.”  
“Cuz you were heavy.”  
“...Yeah, well, that’s actually when Luna wrote that letter.”

Noct’s brow rose slightly, but he didn’t say anything.

“I had wanted to be your friend or at least talk to you _forever_. I mean...we’ve always been in the same grade, dude.”  
“I know.”  
“But I stupidly thought that Luna telling me to finally do it, was enough to...well, get me there. It wasn’t.”  
“I would have been friends with you back then,” Noct shrugged, detouring down a row that had discounted crap from the last holiday.  
“Yeah - you were fine. It was me that was the like...problem area.”

Noct shot him a side-glance he couldn’t read. Probably somewhere between being confused and annoyed. Or...maybe he was just projecting.

“Back then, I kinda hated myself. Not only was I _extra meaty_ ,” Prompto laughed quietly at his own joke, “But I just...was not in a good mental place. So...while Luna told me to go say ‘hey’ to ya - we’re really only friends because that made _me_ take a step back, and get my shiz together. I got healthy. Got contacts. Figured out how hair works. Got clothes that fit better. Just kinda...figured myself out. Then I finally, _finally_ said hey to you. And here we are.”

“Oh,” Noct stopped walking to look at some half-priced Halloween stuff. Of course they were by the glow-in-the-dark skulls.  
“Does...that make it any better?”  
“Yeah, kinda.”  
“Cool. Sorry again--”  
“Stop...apologizing.”  
“Okay,” he nodded, “S--lut.”  
“Slut?”  
“I almost said ‘sorry’ again, and panicked,” Prompto shrugged, shaking his head. 

Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. This whole ‘friendship’ thing was new to him. Yeah, he had some kinda-friendly-classmates in the past. People he’d wave to or end up in groups with, and wouldn’t actively make fun of him. But never _friends_. Not people that he actually cared if they drifted. Not people that he had interest in latching onto for...well, ever. Noct was just...very different for him.

“Okay, slut,” Noct smiled - grabbing a glow-in-the-dark skull from the shelf to look at it.  
“Please...don’t make that a nickname, bro.”  
“I can’t help if it catches on,” Noct’s fingers pulled at the hinged jaw, before he put it back, “Out of my control.”  
“ _You’ve gone mad with power,_ ” Prompto shook his head, feeling the tension in his gut finally settle.

Noct smiled to himself, as he led them away from the half-priced Halloween shiz; his hands casually tucked away into his hoodie’s pouch pocket.

“Got a goal in mind or just here to wander?” Prompto asked, watching him hone in on a t-shirt that had an orange cat with sunglasses on it.  
“Wander,” Noct lifted the shirt to get a better look at it; laughing under his breath before wandering away, “Why?”  
“Just curious,” Prompto shrugged, following Noct into the cereal aisle. 

“Would you have talked to me anyway?” Noct made a sudden detour, as someone started to recognize him - his gaze locked in front of him as he spoke, “Without...Luna, I mean.”

Prompto snorted, “Uh… _yeah_. ‘Course, broski.”  
“Why?”  
“Why...what? Did I want to talk to you?”  
“...Yeah.”

Despite Noct not actually looking at him, he could kinda see the dude just...shrink into himself. Hoodie swallowing him up, as they ended up in the videogames area.

“Uh...why _wouldn’t_ I wanna talk to you?”  
“So it was ‘cuz I’m Royal?”  
“Not...at all. That’s literally the only reason I _didn’t_ talk to you sooner.”

Noct hummed in response, almost looking disinterested. But...Prompto knew better. Well, sorta figured he knew better. Noct was a boy of subtleties he was still learning.

“I wanted to talk to you because of your Snorlax keychain you had on your backpack,” Prompto’s eyes dropped to a stain on the tile that may or may not have been blood. He tried to not think about it.  
“I...forgot I had that.”  
“I...wanted to talk to you because we kept laughing at the same dumb jokes under our breath.”  
“...Didn’t know you noticed that, too.”  
“Dude, it would make my _day_.”  
“That’s...kinda sad.”  
“Most things I say are.”  
“True.”  
“Bro I just…” Prompto ran a hand through his hair, feeling like he was getting too real at an InsomniaMart at ass o’clock, “I’ve wanted to be your friend or at least _talk to you_ for as long as I can remember t-b-h. Luna’s letter didn’t...really do anything other than force me to try to say hi. Which I blew.”  
“Yeah, it was kinda weird.”  
“Hell yes it was. Kept me up for _weeks_.”  
“You’re right; most things you say are sad.”  
“Right? But like...she gave me a push, which caused me to make an idiot of myself. _That_ made me take step three, which got me here,” he laughed under his breath and shook his head, “And honestly...no regrets.”

Noct was actually smiling. A little red burning in his cheeks too. It was adorable. Damn him, and his perfect genes.

“Cool,” Noct nodded, grabbing an energy drink before glancing over at Prompto, “Want one?”  
“It’s…” Prompto pulled out his phone, “One in the morning, bro.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do they have blue raspberry?”

Noct handed Prompto his so he could dig around, “Nah.”  
“Something lemony then?”  
“Pink lemonade?” Noct pulled one out, before offering it to Prompto.  
“Oh, sounds tasty, dude,” Prompto inspected the can - handing Noct back his, “There’s a warning that the pregnant and people with heart conditions should stay five feet away from this drink, bro.”  
“That’s how you know it works,” Noct smirked, leading them to the self-checkout.  
“Is it radioactive?”  
“Probably.”  
“Are we gonna glow in the dark after we drink this?”

Noct paused as he scanned his can, before shrugging, “Probably...not? Hand me your can.”  
“Nah, dude. I got cash.”  
“It’s fine; I got it.”  
“Bro,” Prompto held the can out of Noct’s reach, “You will not be my sugar daddy.”

Noct stared at him for a second, before hitting _pay_.

“Not with that attitude.”  
“Bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~not gay~  
> shout out to [Shaneea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaneea/pseuds/Shaneea) for just HANDING me this idea for this chapter like damn


	22. Downtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place: not long after CH16 in this fic! So not long after they became friends.  
> Perspectives: Noctis & Prompto

Prompto stood with his back against the wall of Noct’s room - arms crossed in front of his chest. He pretty much always believed in Noct and everything the guy did; but he had to admit...he was _beginning_ to have a few doubts about his bff’s ability to understand what a ‘disguise’ was.

After a wild and wacky day of sitting around doing _absolutely nothing_ , due to Insomnia turning into the surface of the sun - they were finally going to go out. That was mostly because the sun was _down_ , so the temp had dropped like a cabillion degrees. It was still warm; but like...doable warm. Not melt-an-egg-on-the-sidewalk warm.

Progress, yo.

The only problem-o was that Noct wasn’t exactly in the mood to be Royal.

Which...happened. A lot. People all around Insomnia would - of course - recognize the friggin’ _Prince_. Reactions were different person to person. Some took pictures of him from afar - which Prompto had to admit, was pretty dang creepy. Some wanted him to take a picture _with_ him. Others pointed. Some waved, like he knew who they were.

But today he was just feeling quiet and wanted to not be recognized.

Typically when the anti-social mood happened, he’d just stay in.  
But...apparently he was gonna try to _blend in_ \- something Prompto personally had never seen before. But Noct _swore_ he had pulled this off at some point in the past.

The Princely one was decked out in _white_ for a change; a shirt that Prompto was about three-thousand-percent sure his dad got him. Jeans sat on his lower-half; clothes that Prompto had seen before, so that wasn’t really special. The _truly remarkable_ bit, was a hat that matched Noct’s white shirt. The bill was pulled low over his features - but his _very recognizable_ hair was sticking out underneath.

It just looked like what Noct would wear if his dad took him golfing.

“So?” Noct huffed a deep breath, before motioning at himself - doing a little slow spin so Prompto could see it all.   
“Uh...sweet duds, bro…?” he half-asked, not really sure what Noct was going for here - since it was _very clearly still Noct_.  
“I hate this shirt,” he pulled at the fabric.  
“Are...you supposed to be like...disguised or something?” Prompto’s brows pinched together - arms still crossed in front of his chest.  
“I...am disguised,” it was a statement not a question - causing Prompto’s brows to rise.  
“Uh...you look like golfing-Noct.”  
“It’ll be fine.”  
“Bro - I can tell it’s you.”  
“You already know it’s me.”  
“I’m _telling_ you, people are going to recognize you without problem, dude!”  
“Lay off. It’ll work,” a bit of a frustrated heat in his voice, caused Prompto to quickly drop it.  
“Alrighty,” Prompto’s tone significantly quieter than it was before, “Ready to wander?”

Noct nodded, grabbing his wallet from the end table - before walking towards the door. 

* * *

It was...nice to be outside. Noct normally was fine with staying in - but he was starting to feel...stiff, or something. When the sun had gone down and they both realized it wasn’t still hot as hell outside, it wasn’t really even a decision.

They walked through Downtown - Noct dropping his gaze whenever people walked by. When he was younger and would sneak out regularly - normally with Specs at his side - he learned how to hide himself. If he wore something baggy with a hood, people tended to miss him. But it was hot - so he had to get inventive. It was honestly the first time he was trying this exact idea. Prompto didn’t think it’d work; but Noct really didn’t have any other options.

So far so good, though.

Noticing someone stop walking across the street while looking at him, he pulled Prompto into the first store to their right - not really paying attention to what it was.

“Dude! What--” Prompto half-flinched away from his touch, but tried to hide it. The bandage was still on his nose from Noct accidentally...breaking it. Neither had thought it was broken, but it was. Of course it was.  
“Someone was noticing me,” he shrugged, taking in the store he had decided they would explore.

It was some...import shop or something. Smelled like mold and every scented candle at once. Sorta terrible, honestly.

“Ah, sorry broski,” Prompto frowned - not rubbing it in that he was right, for whatever reason, “Let’s chill in here for a bit - and hopefully they’ll clear out?”  
“Yeah.”

Walking over to some lamps, they stood in silence as they found a kinda...different one. It was bright teal - the base an elephant standing on its hind-legs. The lampshade itself was some sort of awful painting or...something. Glitter and rhinestones seemed to bleed off the thing. It was literally the most ugly lamp Noct had ever seen in his entire life.

“I want it,” his lips curled into a small smile, causing Prompto to laugh under his breath.  
“Bro - the _price_. I can’t.”

Flipping the tag towards himself - his brows rose. His concept of _expensive_ versus _cheap_ was sorta...warped because of his status. He had basically an unlimited amount of money at his disposal at all times. And even then - Noct really didn’t know how to react to that price.

“I…”  
“I’m afraid to understand,” Prompto’s voice hushed - cracking slightly as he tried to not laugh.  
“I don’t think...that zero should be there?”  
“There’s a comma, bro. It’s supposed to be there.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t think our mortal minds will ever fully comprehend,” Prompto clapped him on the shoulder, before walking away.

Noct lingered for a moment, before following.

Prompto had ended up by a large wicker chair - thumb scratching the tiny patch of almost-stubble that was on his chin.

After a beat of silence, he sat down in the chair - before making a disgusted face.

“It’s stabbing my butt, dude.”  
“The pain costs extra,” he flipped the price tag towards Prompto - who snorted.  
“I would ask someone to _pay me_ to own this chair. I...it’s not even cool looking! What is this store, Noct? _Where are we?_ ”  
“Twilight Zone.”  
“Seems accurate.”

Prompto rocked himself to his feet, before shaking his head, “Wanna get out of here before we break something?”  
“Sounds good.”

* * *

The disguise totally wasn’t working like...at all. But since Noct seemed _touchy_ about it, Prompto was laying off. Instead, he just walked on the street-side of the sidewalk to try to block people from noticing the Prince of Lucis in weird golf clothes, next to him.

Also, not really working.

Since it was dark, ironically wearing his stereotypical black would have helped him _hide_. But again - Prompto wasn’t going to say anything, unless Noct asked for advice.

At least the people at the burrito place didn’t recognize Noct. Just took their order, made their food, and let them get on with their night.

They had found a nice picnic table in a sorta ‘park’ type deal, that sat in the middle of Downtown. Wasn’t really big enough for a playground or anything - but had some lamps, tables, a helpful map of Downtown, and a few benches.

“This burrito is the size of a baby,” Prompto happily sighed, before taking a bite. It was amazing.

Noct had told him about the place in the past, but he had never really ended up Downtown on his own.

Meanwhile across from him, Noct was having a religious experience or...something. Boyo had been craving this exact thing _all day_ \- so his eyes were closed, and he was making indecent sounds. Honestly seemed about right. The burrito was _that_ good.

After eating in silence for a bit - Prompto found Noct’s eyes on him; or more exactly, his bandage. It...really wasn’t that bad. The worst of it was over. Wasn’t swollen anymore, and there was just some idle bruising around his nose and right eye. He basically just had a bandage that would make it heal right...or something.

“Does it...still hurt?” Noct’s voice quiet.  
“Eh,” Prompto shrugged - before swallowing his food, “Not really.”  
“...Good.”

Noct’s eyes then went anywhere but Prompto. The table, his burrito, the lamp above them, the moon. 

“You...know I’m not mad at you, right?” Prompto’s voice slow - careful.  
“Yeah.”  
“...Alrighty.”  
“Like the burrito?”  
“Mmmf,” Prompto nodded through a full mouth - a wide smile dominating his features, “So much.”  
“Thought you’d like it,” Noct’s eyes settled on his own burrito, his lips pulled into a small smile.  
“It’s so good. It’s like a party in my mouth.”  
“What kind of party?” he seemed genuinely curious.

Prompto paused to swallow his current bite.

“Well, there’s a disco ball.”  
“Of course.”  
“Fog machine. The floor lights up when you step on it.”  
“Like...color blocks under your feet?”  
“Yeah! And the music is _perfect._ ”

Noct’s eyes fell away from Prompto - but he was still smiling. Just his mind was a million miles away.

* * *

It was...a good day. A really good day. Even if his disguise hadn’t really worked and it had been hot as hell - Noct felt more relaxed than he had in a long while.

They walked through the parking lot - cutting through it to head back to his place. Prompto suddenly stopped walking - his camera held up to take a picture. Noct slowed down - gaze following his shot. Insomnia was lit up before them. Kinda hard to see through some trees; but it was there. Watching Prompto struggle with the picture - Noct began to look around for somewhere _higher_ for them to go. Wasn’t...really any options. Except…

“Hey Prompto?”  
“Yeah, bro?” he lowered the camera to look over at Noct.  
“Wanna get the shot from higher?”  
“Uh… _hell yeah_ I do.”

Noct motioned at the two-story department store on the edge of the parking lot.

“...Pretty sure they’re closed, dude. It’s like...late.”  
“So?”  
“So, we can’t exactly break in and climb onto their roof!”  
“We don’t need to.”

Prompto frowned, but seemed interested, “...Explain.”  
“I can warp us up there.”  
“Y-you can warp _with another person?_ ”  
“Yeah. Kingsglaive can, at least.”  
“And you’re like...more powerful, yeah?”  
“Think so.”  
“But...you’ve never done it before?”  
“Nope.”  
“There’s no way this can end in death. _Let’s do it._ ”

Noct smiled - guiding Prompto closer to the building, so he’d be able to actually be able to warp onto the roof. It was sorta...high - but he had been working on going from warp-point to warp-point. Maybe if he...hit the tree first? No - it’d just have to be one go. He didn’t really want to do multiple-warps with another person. Seemed dangerous.

“Okay - stand next to me.”  
“Should I...hold on?”

Noct wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist, before nodding - causing Prompto to cling to his side.

Right, they were doing this.

Taking a deep breath, he let his practice sword fall into his hand - something that was kinda new, but he wasn’t terrible at. Sometimes he’d grab the wrong thing when trying to summon a weapon; but he was getting there. Gripping the handle a bit too tight, he glanced over at Prompto. He...was having second thoughts. And third thoughts. Probably fourth thoughts, too.

But he really wanted to do this for Prompto.

Noct knew he was sometimes...difficult to be around. Sometimes he was just in a bad mood because of something stupid, and Prompto was caught in the fire. Sometimes he’d just not want to do _anything at all_ because his _stupid_ body hurt, and that’d leave Prompto laying on his couch, and staring at his window; even with the curtains closed.

This was just something he could give back.

Flipping the blade in his hand, he cleared his throat and just...threw it. He knew the blade was too dull to actually stick to AC unit he was aiming at; but it’d get them up there. He basically just needed the weight to be able to throw something where he wanted it.

Prompto started to say something as the blade left his fingertips - but it was lost in the blue mist.

They materialized not too far off from where Noct had aimed; the practice blade hitting hard against the side of what he assumed was some kind of...AC, or fan, or something. It dented it. Either way - they made it. 

Nice.

Prompto quickly let go of his side; falling to his hands and knees. And just kinda...threw up. On the spot.

“Uh...Prompto?”

He took a step back to avoid being puked on, despite having thrown up on and around Prompto way more times than any normal person should. He liked these boots. Prompto, however, remained on the ground - hand bowed forward.

“Dude?” he tried again, as Prompto shook his head.  
“Just...give me a second. World’s kinda spinning.”

He knew the Kingsglaive sometimes got dizzy while warping; sometimes even threw up after. But...Prompto wasn’t Kingsglaive. Though, he wasn’t Royal either. This...was probably something Noct should have thought of _before_ warping with him. Honestly, Noct never thought much of it. Sometimes he got a little dizzy too, but never that much. But...Prompto normally sat in the front seat of the car because he sometimes got carsick. Warping was probably...not fun for him.

Well, shit.

“Sorry,” Noct’s voice quiet, as Prompto spat on the ground. Still...not even trying to stand.  
“Dude...it’s cool.”  
“You puked.”  
“Hadn’t noticed,” he made a half-laugh-wheeze sound.  
“I...forgot about the Kingsglaive.”  
“Like...that they existed?” Prompto took a deep breath and settled back on his knees, glancing up at Noct with a smile.  
“They...sometimes throw up after warping.”  
“Sounds fun.”  
“Gladio thinks it’s funny.”  
“He would, broski.”  
“I forgot you get motion sick.”  
“Way less than when I was little,” Prompto shook his head, before taking a deep breath. Noct offered him a hand to his feet, “Used to barely be able to ride in cars at all. Now I’m basically fine. I mean...front seat is way less _ick_ , but I still survive in the back.”  
“That’s...good, I guess.”  
“Yeah. Progress!” Prompto smiled, he glanced up to the view that Noct had been trying to get him up to, “...Whoa…”

Noct followed his gaze, with a gentle smile, “Yeah.”  
“Damn, dude. That’s…” Prompto shook his head, before glancing down at his camera to adjust the settings. 

If it hadn’t smelled really bad on that roof, Noct would have enjoyed the moment. Instead his eyes drifted to the large pile of sick behind them. Apparently Prompto didn’t chew his lettuce very well. Shuddering slightly at the thought, he caught Prompto watching him.

“Dude...stop looking at it.”  
“It smells.”  
“It’s puke, yo.”  
“Hadn’t noticed.”  
“Yeah...that really is starting to smell bad.”  
“Yep.”  
“I should take this piccy fast,” he sighed, lifting the camera to his eye, before glancing down at the screen - muttering something to himself, before trying again.

Noct leaned on the edge of the roof - enjoying the gentle breeze that was both cooling it down, and making it smell like night instead of regret. He was a bit frustrated that he had managed to make Prompto sick when just trying to do him a favor but...at least getting a good angle of Insomnia seemed to be making up for it. A small smile pulled at Noct’s features as he watched Prompto take a few pictures.

“Uh...hey dude?” Prompto slid the camera over his shoulder.  
“Yeah?”  
“How...are we getting down?”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Kingsglaive movie we see Nyx warp WITH Libertus to save his butt, so I was like WHAT IF NOCT DID THAT WITH SOMEONE and here we are
> 
> also hey guys remember how I said I was gonna do a 10-year-gap fic? WELL [-TOSSES LINK AT YOU-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386209/chapters/33219006).
> 
> I know both these things are like a week late, but I ended up working an entire day extra last week and basically just slept on sunday  
> so that happened  
> ENJOY


	23. The Fountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place: during school years [age 16]  
> Perspective: just noct noct

“What if I cut the sleeves off my uniform? Think I’d get in trouble?” Prompto had taken off the blazer from their school uniform, and was getting annoyed at his rolled up sleeves that kept...unrolling.  
“...Yes.”

Noct never really got Prompto’s weird obsession with being sleeveless.

“Aw...you really think so? I just...can’t handle these sleeves, dude. It’s like they’re specifically made to unroll and ruin my _life._ ”  
“It’s not even warm…?” Noct found himself asking, as he sat on the edge of the fountain, drinking an energy drink he had picked up on the way from school.

It was energy-drink flavored. Sorta a vague bitter taste, with some attempted fruity flavor to try to mask it. It didn’t work. Didn’t stop him, though.

“It’s the _principal_ ,” Prompto gave up, sitting down next to Noct - stealing the energy drink from his hand to take a sip, “Dude, this tastes like piss.”  
“Yup.”  
“Chose to go with this over the delicious _ass_ flavor?” he asked, handing it back.  
“Sometimes you just gotta mix it up,” he took another drink, “They were also out of the ass-flavor.”  
“Bastards,” Prompto frowned, before checking his phone.

It was nice to be out of school. Wasn’t a bad day, but he just...really wasn’t feeling the whole ‘school’ thing. It was more of a sleep-till-noon sorta day. Though if he had it his way, that’d be every day.

“Hey, Your Highness.”

Noct’s eyes snapped up to a girl from their class. She had materialized out of thin air in front of him. He tried not to jump. But did anyway.

“Uh...hey.”

He couldn’t remember her name.

“Hey-hey-hey Amy,” Prompto greeted, saving him without knowing, “How ya doin?” his voice dropping to that tone that Noct associated with girls walking away.  
“...Fine,” Amy eyed him like he smelled like this energy drink tasted, “Hey...Noct,” her focus unfortunately jumping back to him, “Like what you did with your hair today. Super cute.”

Noct self-consciously touched it, wondering why it looked different than normal. He styled it just the same that morning. Sorta fought him a little harder than normal, though. 

“Thanks.”

She sat next to him, making him wonder if she should have thanked her.

Amy was...nice. They had been in the same class for years; just like Prompto. Had been in the same group a few times too. He didn’t dislike her, at least. And - according to Prompto - she was, to quote, _“babe-a-licious”_ , whatever that meant. He also sometimes saw her at royal-whatever-whatevers, since her dad was some high-ranking something. Honestly Noct didn’t care enough to pay attention to what he actually did. He just knew he saw her more than the other people from school.

Probably should have been able to remember her name.

“Did you write the math homework down?” she asked, nudging his shoulder slightly, before tucking hair behind her ear, “Man, how do you always smell nice?”

According to Prompto, that meant she was flirting. Countless times Prompto had looked up ‘how to flirt’ and ‘signs of flirting from girls’. Always in the middle of the night. Always ended up reading them out loud to Noct, like he actually cared. It was kinda interesting. But what if a girl just had hair in her face and wanted to tuck it behind her ear? What if she was just someone who didn’t understand personal space? What if she was tired, and that’s why her eyes were half-lidded?

Noct was pretty sure all those articles were written by guys, anyway.

Next to him, Prompto had a stupid grin on his face. Noct expected jealousy, since Amy was paying only attention to _him_ and not Prompto. But - much to his horror - Prompto suddenly stood, pulling his bag over his shoulder and pulling out his phone.

“Alrighty broski - I’m gonna bounce. My Gram is calling,” he motioned to the phone, as he walked backwards.  
“...You don’t have any Grandmas left.”

Which sounded bad to say out loud, but it was true. Noct was very aware that Prompto had lost his remaining grandparents, not long after they became friends.

“So you get _why_ I gotta take this call, dude,” Prompto grinned, before flashing a peace sign and leaving...Noct alone with Amy.

Great. Just...great.

“He’s weird,” she commented under her breath, as Noct reached into his bag. Maybe she did just want his---

A hand was suddenly brushing his, causing him to freeze. Glancing over at her, she was wearing a sorta...half-smile with half-lidded eyes. A blush spreading across her cheeks.

What was happening?

He ignored it, and pulled out his notebook, “It’s not much,” he showed her what he had written down, “Just problems from the end of Chapt--”

Her fingers intertwined with his as she leaned against him - her face...right there.

He was going to kill Prompto.

Noct pulled his hand back, “...Amy.”  
“S-sorry,” the red enveloped her face, “I thought--”  
“It’s okay,” it wasn’t, but it seemed mean to be mad, “Just...please don’t.”

There was a long pause where she stared at her shoes - face bright red.

“Can...I ask you something, Your Highness?”  
“Just...call me Noct.”

The fact she reverted back to his title, added to his guilt.

“Are you gay?”

The question just sorta sat there, floating in the air.

“...What?”  
“Not that...not wanting _me_ means you’re gay. I-I just. We’ve gone to school together forever,” she shrugged, “And I get that you’re royal so you can’t just date anyone but…” her lips rolled in as she shook her head, “I don’t know. I thought you’d date someone by now, honestly. Like even with the Royal stuff, you could literally date any girl at school. You’re...very handsome, and very sweet,” she smiled slightly, “Anyone would be lucky to have you. I was just...curious if that’s the reason why. Cuz...I could see that, sorta…” she shrugged again, fingers clamped around the books that sat on her lap, “I mean, you’re going to be the King someday. You’ve got to pass your genes on, so you have to make kids.”

This was uncomfortable.

“So...if you’re gay, then you gotta...keep it quiet, yanno? I mean, I’ve heard rumors about you and that Prompto kid, but I just sorta assumed people were like that.”  
“Rumors?”  
“That he’s your boyfriend.”

Somehow the day was getting more uncomfortable.

“...Oh.”  
“So...yeah. I’m sorry, Your--Noctis. I thought you might have a thing for me, but I was super-duper wrong,” she puffed out her cheeks.  
“...Prompto thinks you’re cute.”  
“Prompto thinks everyone is cute. I saw him walk into an open locker because a girl waved at him.”  
“Yeah, he’s useless.”

Amy laughed, making his guilt feel slightly less overwhelming.

“Well, now that I’ve officially ruined what friendship we have,” she shoved herself to her feet and offered an over-dramatic bow, “I’m going to walk home and reevaluate my life.”  
“Hey...Amy?”

She paused as she started to turn away, “...Yeah?”  
“Uh…”

He wanted to say something to make her feel better. To somehow explain why he was so useless. But instead he just found a large amount of empty-space where his thoughts normally sat. 

And after way too much silence she walked away, offering him a wave.

Cool.

Noct sat on the edge of the fountain for a moment, staring at his shoes. He could feel his face burning.

Pulling out his phone, he saw - as expected - way too many texts from Prompto.

> PROMPT-O: GET SOME  
>  PROMPT-O: LET ME LIVE THROUGH YOU  
>  PROMPT-O: USE PROTECTION!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  PROMPT-O: SERIOUSLY HAVE FUN DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME  
>  PROMPT-O: SUCK THAT BEAUTIFUL FACE AND LIVE YOUR LIFE  
>  PROMPT-O: :DDDDDDDDDD  
>  PROMPT-O: xoxoxoxoxoxo  
> 

Shoving himself to his feet, he silently walked towards Prompto’s house with his hands in his pockets. It was Prompto; he wouldn’t be anywhere else without Noct.

He knocked twice - hearing loud footsteps run up to the door. It flew open - Prompto wearing a giant grin.

“How’d it go?”  
“I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Are you about to be arrested for treason?” a distant male voice from behind Prompto asked.

“Yeah, probably,” Prompto called back, before refocusing on Noct, “I’m...sorry dude, but it was like setting you free. Taking off the training wheels and letting you glide into a hot chick's really, really nice tiddies.”  
“...What?”

“Prompto, stop talking about boobs with the Prince of Lucis,” the male voice called again, causing Noct to squint passed him.

“Are...your parents home?”

Despite being friends for a few years, he was yet to actually meet them. Sorta assumed they weren’t real.

“Yeah, actually,” he motioned over his shoulder, “If you can pause kicking my ass, wanna meet them?”  
“Can I kick your ass after?”  
“Sure, buddy.”

He clapped Noct on the shoulder, before leading him inside.

Two people sat on the couch. They...were way younger than Noct was expecting. Though his standard was set by his dad. And apparently the Crystal was...aging him faster than normal.

His mother was a dark-haired woman; it tied back in a low and loose bun at the base of her neck. A newspaper in her hands. His father was tall. Also had dark hair, that was cropped pretty short to his head. He was watching TV, and rubbing his wife’s feet.

“Hey,” Noct greeted, with a wave.

“Good evening, Your Highness,” his mom greeted, folding the newspaper and quickly pulling her foot from her husband’s hands, “Is there anything I can get you?”

“Just...call me Noct,” he frowned, “Just treat me like any other friend of Prompto’s. It’s fine.”

Mr. Argentum snorted, shaking his head, “Heh - _other friends_. You didn’t tell me he was funny, Prompto.”  
“Dad...please,” Prompto sighed, shaking his head.  
“Well, welcome to our humble home, Noctis. Make yourself at home,” his dad made a sweeping motion in front of him.

“If you’d like to stay for dinner, I’ve had something going in a crockpot all day. There’s more than enough,” Mrs. Argentum pointed with her thumb towards the kitchen, “I’m sure it’s nothing compared to what you’re used to but…”  
“Now, not to crap all over your Royal food,” Mr. Argentum stepped in, “But my wife is a damned good cook, I can promise you that.”  
“Chris,” there was a warning to her voice, that made Noct smile.

All at once, Prompto made sense.

“C’mon Noct! Wanna stay?” Prompto nudged his shoulder.  
“Yeah, I can stay for dinner,” he honestly wasn’t used to feeling this welcomed...anywhere.

Yeah, he had Royal everything. People randomly waving or even bowing at him on the streets. A Crownsguard typically within a few blocks of him at all times. But this was a different sort of...welcome. It was warm, and humble. Nothing to do with his status or father. Just...people being people.

“Excellent,” Mrs. Argentum smiled, “And it’s fantastic to finally meet you, Noctis. We’ve heard countless stories for years.”  
“Yeah,” Mr. Argentum gave a nod, “Honestly was half-convinced Prompto was lying about being friends with you. But he hadn’t been arrested yet for stalking the Prince, so there’s that.”

With a sigh, Prompto grabbed Noct gently by the arm, and led him down the hall to his room. Closing the door, he shook his head.

“Sorry about...them.”  
“They’re nice.”  
“Super nice. And super embarrassing.”  
“Nah, they’re cool.”

Prompto smiled as his gaze fell - a bit of heat in his cheeks. Snapping his gaze back up, he clapped his hands together.

“So! What happened? Threatening to kick my ass is always a good sign.”  
“Why’d you leave?” Noct sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes.

“Because I didn’t wanna get in the way,” Prompto shrugged, sitting next to him, “I know Amy is actually like...a girl you actually talk to. And _see_ at Royal things because her dad’s high up. So…”  
“So what?”  
“Dude, I was just letting you have a shot. She seemed super into you.”  
“She was.”  
“So...what happened?”

Noct frowned, before letting himself fall back onto Prompto’s bed. 

“It was bad.”  
“How bad we talkin’?” Prompto sat at the foot of the bed, facing Noct; knees pulled to his chest, “As in...you threw up on her and she ran away crying?”  
“Kinda.”  
“...I leave you alone for _five minutes._ ”

Noct snorted, shaking his head, “I just told her no, and it hurt her feelings.”  
“...Oh,” Prompto frowned, “Not what I was expecting, but go on, broski.”  
“That’s about it.”  
“No like...what _happened_? Did you just yell ‘no’ at her as soon as I left, then ran over here and nicely asked to kick my ass in front of my parents?”  
“Basically, yeah.”  
“Noctis Lucis Caelum.”  
“Yep.”  
“You are...useless, my dude.”  
“Heh, that’s what we called you.”  
“...What?”  
“I told her that you thought she was pretty, and she brought up you walking into a locker when a girl waved at you.”  
“She...saw that?”  
“Yep.”  
“Son of a bitch.”

Noct stared at the ceiling, idly thinking about she asked if he was _gay_. For whatever reason, he just sorta...didn’t mention that. Felt weird. Plus Prompto already thought everyone at school hated him. Adding that apparently there was a rumor he was dating Noct...wouldn’t help anything.

“You weren’t like...mean to Amy, were you?”  
“Nah.”  
“Hey...Noct?” it was the same tone Amy used when asking if he was gay, “Why _didn’t_ you go for it with Amy? Not your type?”  
“Eh.”  
“...Waiting for Luna?”

Luna was something he didn’t talk about often. Most of the time, she was just a vague background element in a story. Like why he got into fishing, or learning about the Astrals. He just...didn’t like to talk about it. The journal was sitting by his bed, waiting to be written in. A green pen he was pretty sure he accidentally stole from Prompto, sitting on top of it.

He just wanted to get her out of there.

Noct glanced over at Prompto with a warning glare, causing him to hold up his hands, “...Sorry dude. Just wondering. Sorta weird you haven’t dated anyone since we became friends.”  
“I’ve never dated anyone.”  
“...Ever?”  
“Nope.”  
“Why?”

Noct shrugged, wondering why everyone was up his ass about this.

“Amy asked that too.”  
“...And what did you tell her?” Prompto folded his arms on top of his knees.  
“Didn’t really answer.”  
“Royal thing?”  
“Can we just...drop it?”

He could see the surprise on Prompto’s face out of the corner of his eye, “Uh...yeah, sure dude. Sorry.”

He was just going to piss off everyone today, apparently.

The truth was...he just didn’t really want to. Never really popped into his mind as something he _had_ to do, despite everyone around him dating and breaking up all the time. He knew countless people that just seemed to get hurt by it. They’d fall in love with someone, then get dumped and be a mess. Plus he just...didn’t really know what to do. Any time a girl had flirted with him in the past, he sorta...froze up.

It didn’t matter anyway. His future marriage would probably be arranged. Easier to go into that without having to hurt someone first.

“...Sorry,” Noct echoed back, putting his hands over his face, “Just tired of people asking me that, today.”  
“It’s cool dude. I think...I get it,” there was a bit of hesitation in Prompto’s voice, “I won’t bring it up again, okay? It...cool if I talk about my own attempts to get a girlfriend though?” he asked, nudging Noct’s side with a sock-covered toe.  
“Yeah.”  
“...Cool,” Prompto smiled - the tension that had settled in the air, finally fading away.

It was...nice that Prompto was letting up. Honestly, he didn’t really understand it himself. He felt like he was just...missing something that was obvious to everyone but him. And it sucked. Part of him just wanted to _want_ to date, just so people would stop asking. So he could just be a normal teen, and maybe fit that _playboy_ image, that articles kept trying to sell about him. Constant rumors that he had not one, but five girlfriends. That he was sleeping his way across Insomnia. 

Gladio had started getting him those tabloid magazines as a joke, at some point. A small pile of them shoved in a drawer somewhere. His favorite was a rumor that he had three wives, and six kids. Somehow.

Ignis didn’t find them funny.

The sound of Prompto’s Playstation turning on, caused him to sit up.

“I’m really happy you finally get to meet my parents,” Prompto settled with his back to the wall, pulling a blanket from the foot of his bed, and throwing it across both of them.

“Weird I haven’t.”

He had been inside Prompto’s house countless times. Even slept over. The only sign of his parents was the sound of a door opening at one point. Good to see that Prompto wasn’t being raised by ghosts.

“They’re just busy peeps.”  
“Why are they home today?” Noct wrapped himself in the blanket Prompto had thrown over him. The AC was always way-too-high in Prompto’s house. He leaned against him for even more warmth.

“Day off! They have vacation days they get every year, and if they don’t use them...they kinda just go away. So they try to slide in random days off once in awhile, to chew through them.”  
“Cool.”  
“Right? They wanted to use the week-o-vaca to actually take a week off, but some new project started so they dropped that idea.”  
“Oh. Sucks.”  
“Right? Man, I never wanna grow up, dude. Never having days off sounds like ass.”  
“No homework,” Noct accepted the controller he was handed, as the smell of dinner wafted into the room.

Apparently he was hungrier than he thought.

“True, true. Homework is _the literal worst_ ,” Prompto booted up the game, sighing as he relaxed against Noct, “Seriously though. You’re gonna have a mouth-gasm at my Mom’s roast.”

* * *

He wasn’t kidding.

Noct sat at the Argentum dining table, as everyone exchanged idle teases and conversation. It was so...ordinary. Normal. The food was...super good. Almost made up for Prompto leaving him to die earlier.

“So, Noctis,” Mr. Argentum began, causing him to glance up from his food, “I’m gonna be honest with you; we normally don’t eat dinner at this table.”  
“Chris.”  
“But the wifey wanted to not eat like animals at the coffee table, so here we are.”  
“I thought Prompto would be the one to tell him, not you,” her voice tired, as she shook her head. But she wasn’t mad. A smile sat on her lips as she glanced over at her husband.

Somehow seeing Prompto’s parents interact made it...make more sense. Why people wanted to date. Noct hadn’t really had that example growing up. His mom had died when he was...young, so it had always just been his dad. Ignis dating was rare and never actually seen. Just an idle comment from Gladio once in awhile, that caused Noct to ask questions that would never be answered. Gladio would...date. A lot. But it seemed like a different person every time he asked. Most of the time it would just annoy Ignis what Gladio ‘was up to’, so he stopped bringing it up at some point.

So this was kinda weird.

“I sometimes just lay on the floor of my room and eat,” Noct shrugged, “So no worries.”  
“It’s true, I’ve seen it,” Prompto added, motioning at Noct with his fork, “Noct may be Royal but he’s...literally just a person.”

A smile pulled at Noct’s lips. Prompto really seemed to be the only person who...got that. Yeah, he had a title. Yeah, he was going to be King some day. But he was just a sixteen-year-old kid. Wanted to play games and sleep all day. Hated homework, tolerated school, and didn’t really want to grow up.

“Honestly, it’s refreshing that the future of Lucis sits with someone like you,” Mrs. Argentum smiled.  
“Like...me?”  
“When you took a bite of my food, you complimented my cooking. You’ve said please and thank you, more than my own son.”

“Get wrekt, son.”  
“Dad.”

“Before I make a fool of myself by talking further…” she offered him a smile, “You’ve been nothing by a fanastic guest in my house, so I can only imagine how much care you’d take as our King.”

Noct’s eyes fell to his plate, face burning. Most of the time, he was told he wasn’t acting Royal enough. Not good enough posture, not enough attention to reports or desire to do political things. Countless times he had been told he was never good enough, and had a long way to go before he’d be able to handle his father’s mantel. It was a constant weight on his shoulders.

But she seemed to think otherwise.

“...Thank you, Mrs. Argentum,” his voice quiet, as a smile spread across his face.

Yeah, Prompto’s parents were pretty cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the Royal Edition convo about Prompto abandoning Noct at the fountain when some girl was hitting on him
> 
>  
> 
> also! i got accepted into the ffxv 'ever after' promptis zine!!!!
> 
> I know ao3 is weird about linking to things that deal with money, so just...look it up. they got both a twitter and tumblr. or shoot me a private message if you can't find it and i'll link
> 
> basically it's a fairytale themed Promptis Zine! The artists and writers are all massive nerds and I love them.


	24. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes Place: when Noct is five  
> Perspective: King Regis

Why did it have to be him?

The thought repeated over and over within the back of Regis' mind, as he stared blankly down at the forms upon his desk. A pen poised within his hand, hovered above the documents - yet did not touch. Eyes scanning the same paragraph over and over, but no information seemed to stick. He was far too...distracted.

The morning had brought him...rather troubling news. News from the Astrals themselves. Such things should have been taken as a blessing. Prophecy was a thing of legend, after all. And yet he found it sitting upon his shoulders, weighing down his mood into rather dark depths. 

The Astrals enjoyed taking away the few things he loved, it seemed. First his wife, and now they had their sights upon his son.

He was to die, to restore the Light within Eos.

Regis set his pen down, resting his chin upon his hand; eyes rising to the sun as it crested the horizon.

He had not been able to face his son, since learning of his fate. Idle excuses about meetings that didn't exist, and paperwork that wasn't due for at least a week. Regis...didn't wish to scare him; afraid he'd give too much away simply by seeing those innocent eyes. Those small hands that were always rising to ask to be lifted into his arms. Thin lips that always twisted into a laugh, at the most minor of things. 

While true; everyone died - there was something...different about knowing how. To die for a purpose, was not to die old. Noctis' life would not be a long one; Regis just prayed he didn't live to see the end of it.

No, Noctis was not to know.  
He...simply could not do that to his son.

Noctis was to live the best life he could; Regis would make sure of it.

His eyes slid to the phone on his desk. It was overly ornate; silver with intricate detail etched into the surface; a matte black coating the phone beneath the detail. How the Citadel's cleaners managed to keep the small crevices clean of dust...he had little idea. They were a rather impressive bunch.

A small smile pulled at his lips, as he rifled through the pile of paperwork in front of him; knowing one contained the phone number in which he sought. This was typically work for his assistant; but he enjoyed handling more personal things on his own. Plus they had been working rather hard in times of late, and would hardly mind making his own _phone call_.

Lifting the phone into his hand, he dialed the number - feeling a small spark of excitement work up and down his spine.

Noctis would love this.

* * *

"Is this where fish live?" the small voice seemed to echo around the aquarium, as they walked the empty halls, Regis not bothering to bite back a laugh.  
"Do you remember the zoo, my son?" he asked, squeezing Noctis' hand as they walked towards his personal favorite exhibit.  
"Mhm."  
"It is like that; but for fish."  
"So...some live here, but not all?"  
"Correct!"

Regis had become rather close friends with the woman who ran Insomnia's aquarium over the years. Visiting after closing - or sometimes before opening - was typically the only time he could enjoy the exhibits in peace. He...had not been since Noctis' birth, and the loss of his wife.

"Whoa!" Noctis stopped in his tracks - wide eyes on the first tank they had come across. The kelp forest. A two-story tank that was overflowing with life. The kelp's tendrils gently catching the dim light of the setting sun.

Lifting Noctis into his arms, he set the boy onto his shoulders - allowing him to get a better view.

The next exhibit was the jellyfish. Noctis manually climbing down from his shoulders to get a better look. Fingers pressed against the glass as he watched the odd creatures ebb with the tide.

"Do they really glow?" Noctis asked, glancing up at Regis.  
"I'm afraid not," the King's eyes roaming over a familiar information card, "The aquarium lights them from behind, so you can see them more easily."  
"So...they'd be see-through without them?"  
"I believe so."  
"So cool," Noctis' voice quiet.

The open-ocean exhibit left Noctis speechless. He simply stood in the middle of the room - staring at the giant two-story tank before him. Blue overwhelming his pale features, as his mouth hung open slightly - eyes wide as they followed the large creatures within the tank.

Silently his small hands reached up - Regis lifting him back onto his shoulders - walking closer to the tank as he did.

"Shark," the sound closer to an exhale than an actual word, "What kind of shark, dad?"  
"Find the picture and sound it out."  
"...Where?"

Regis pointed to their left; a large board covered with the different species in the tank.

"Can you find the shark?"  
"Uh…" he could feel Noct shifting to try to see better - causing him to walk closer to the board, "There!"  
"Now...what does it say?"  
"I…"  
"Sound it out. What's the first letter?"  
"H!"  
"Next letter?"  
"A!"  
"What sound is that?"  
"H...aye. No….Ha?"  
"Correct. What's the next letter?"  
"M!"  
"And next?"  
"M!"  
"Put that together, my son."  
"Ham! Ham is gross."  
"Keep going."  
"E!"  
"And?"  
"R!"  
"Together?"  
"Hah...ham. Ee. Are. Hamm..are. Hammer!"  
"Correct!"  
"Hammer...ham…"  
"Sound it out."  
"Hammer...hee…"  
"Just work upon the second half."  
"H...eed."  
"What's the third letter?"  
"A?"  
"You have the beginning and end; but that middle is giving you trouble."  
"What...sound does E and A make? It sounds weird in my head."  
"Try making it out loud; I'll see if I can help."  
"Ee...aaa…" Noctis rested his head on top of his father's - arms folding under his chin, "I...don't think that's right."  
"It's close."  
"Really?!"  
"In this case, E-A makes an _eh_ sound."  
"Why?"  
"Because E and A sometimes make that sound when put together. Have you learned of C-H?"  
"Chhhhhhh!"  
"But the letter C doesn't make that sound on its own, correct?"  
"No! It goes _cuh_."  
"Excellent. So...put it all together?"  
"E-A goes… _eh_?"  
"Indeed."  
"Hammer...head...shark!"

Regis felt a wide smile spread across his features, knowing his five-year-old just read _shark_ without having to sound it out.

"Excellent!"  
"I did it! Hammerhead shark! That's a hammerhead shark!" Regis could feel him pointing excitedly at the tank - causing him to wander closer once more.

They remained by that tank for quite some time; Noctis utterly enchanted by it.

Eventually the hour began to pull at Noctis. Half-lidded eyes struggling to take in more of the large fish before him. Face tucked against his father's shoulder as he was gently held against Regis' chest.

Linda - the Aquarium's curator - quietly walked into the room. Fond eyes landing upon the napping Prince within his arms.

"Someone had fun," her voice quiet, "I hope you did too, Your Highness."  
"It's been far too long," Regis' eyes drifting from her to the tank before him, "Thank you again for allowing us to come on such short notice."  
"Ah, you know you're always welcomed. Plus we all have hours of maintenance to do behind the scenes, before any of us actually go home after closing," she winked, "I only came to bother you, because we're about to turn on the bubble-screen, Your Highness."  
"Go ahead, Linda."

She held a radio up to her lips - quietly saying something he didn't catch - before waving at the large tank to her right.

A screen of bubbles drifted from the bottom and floated to the top. Noctis stirring in his arms.

"...Daddy?" his voice muffled, confused.  
"Take a look, son."

He shifted Noctis in his arms, allowing him to comfortably sit against his chest, while taking in the tank.

"What…?" he leaned back against Regis, before pointing, "What is it?"

"Good evening, Your Highness," Linda greeted - causing Noctis to jump, "That is our bubble-screen."  
"Bubble-screen?"  
"It's a gentle way of reminding the fish where the end of their tank is, so they don't swim into the glass. We turn it on every night."  
"Oh!" Regis could feel Noct's legs kicking slightly in excitement, "That's so cool!"  
"Isn't it?"  
"And it doesn't hurt them?"  
"Not at all."  
"Whoa…"  
"Did you have fun, Your Highness?" Linda's offered Regis a smile, before refocusing on Noct.  
"I love it here. It's so...cool. And pretty. And...I love fish and sharks and!" he took a deep breath, "Oh...sorry I'm tired."  
"It's okay! It's okay! I'm so glad you enjoyed my aquarium."  
"Your aquarium?"  
"Mhm!"  
"You...you do a good job. This place is so cool."  
"Aw. Why thank you, Your Highness."

"We really should be going," Regis bounced Noctis in his arms slightly, causing him to giggle, "Thank you again."  
"Any time."

* * *

Noctis pulled his comforter under his chin, as he stared at his father with tired eyes; an easy smile upon his lips.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Regis asked - sitting himself on the edge of his son's bed.  
"Mhm."  
"What was your favorite fish?"  
"Pufferfish!" he puffed out his cheeks, causing his father to laugh, "What's yours?"  
"I enjoy the Garfish."  
"The long pointy one?"  
"Indeed."  
"Mine's better."

Regis laughed, shaking his head, "The pufferfish is a rather good choice...but.." an idea pulled at the back of his mind - eyes sliding to the nightlight that sat upon Noctis' dresser.

Rising to his feet, he removed the shade, and clicked the light to its brightest setting; Noctis making a small whining noise behind him.

"Too bright!"

"..The garfish simply feels ancient," he continued - hands moving into the direct path of the light, as he sat himself back on the edge of Noctis' bed. An accurate silhouette of the fish appearing on the wall; distorted slightly from the indirect nature of the bulb.

"Whoa!"

It was...an old parlor trick. The basic principle of shadow-puppets with the helping hand of magic; taking vague shapes and adding intricate details. It was something he often did as a child to entertain himself. Even threw a shadow-puppet show for his mother when he was ten.

"The pufferfish," he rolled his hand into a fish; adding the fine details of spikes with just the faintest touch of magic, "Is also a fascinating creature. They _puff up_ when frightened, which is an impressive defensive mechanism."

He opened his fist slightly - giving the illusion of the pufferfish being startled.

Noctis gasped.

"The hammerhead sharks are also rather interesting," a second hand came into play, "They look different from most sharks, do they not?"

"Yeah!" 

Regis glanced over at his son - watching his tired eyes open wide with wonder, as shadow-fish swam across his wall.

A pang of sadness caused his magic to falter; the illusion slipping away revealing the shadow of two adjacent palms.

Returning the lamp to its original state, he sat back next to Noctis in his bed; feeling a wave of emotion dampen his stubborn eyes.

"Daddy...are you okay?"  
"I am quite alright, my son."  
"But you seem...sad."

Regis' eyes fell to the soft comforter under his fingertips - eyes tracing the patterns of the Astrals in the stars that dotted the fabric.

Why did it have to be him? Regis would have happily fallen on a blade, just to give Noctis a long and fulfilling life. And yet the Astrals already knew how it would end. Regis was to train Noctis; make sure he was strong enough to do what had to be done.

But also make sure he enjoyed what life he still had left.

A few stubborn tears slid down his face and disappeared into his beard, as he shook his head, "These are happy tears, my boy."  
"Happy tears?"  
"Sometimes you can feel enough happiness, you find yourself with wet eyes."  
"Oh," Noct's eyes fell to his blankets, as he leaned back against his pillows, "Okay…"

"Your life...will be filled with things I cannot even imagine," he sighed - a smile spreading across his features, "Such great things await you. Trails you will win with ease."  
"Really?"  
"Without a doubt. I...just...would like you to remember one thing. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Above all else, I love you, my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not crying, i'm just allergic to sadness 
> 
> \---
> 
> This chapter is 100% inspired by and written for my AMAZING and BEAUTIFUL and TALENTED friend Rani. She told me there weren't a ton of happy father/son things for Noct and Regis and I just...I couldn't have that. 
> 
> I'd like to note that the aquarium is based on the Monterey Bay Aquarium in Monterey California, which used to be like a second home to me. And yes, the bubble-screen thing is an actual thing that they do overnight!


End file.
